


Manos Vacías

by leet19



Series: Manos Vacías [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de casi quince años en Midgrad, Thor ha regresado a casa junto a Jane, a quien cree querer. Pero su regreso estará lleno de sorpresas, como la noticia de que su consorte no es más su consorte y que sus sentimientos no son los que creía. Ahora deberá luchar para recuperar lo que él mismo dejó ir. Thorki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La princesa de Asgard

**Manos vacías.**

**Resumen:** Después de casi quince años en Midgrad, Thor ha regresado a casa junto a Jane, a quien cree querer. Pero su regreso estará lleno de sorpresas, como la noticia de que su consorte no es más su consorte y que sus sentimientos no son los que creía. Ahora deberá luchar para recuperar lo que él mismo dejó ir.

* * *

 

_Perdida en tu amor_

_Dormida en un sueño_

_Perdí la razón con tus besos_

_Y me amaste y te cansaste_

_Y me lanzaste al olvido_

_No duro más que un respiro._

* * *

 

**Capítulo 1: La princesa de Asgard.**

Loki corrió nuevamente al baño para vaciar su estómago, era la quinta vez en la mañana que iba y se sentía realmente exhausto, se lavó el rostro y los dientes antes de arrastrarse hacia la cama, se dejó caer sin elegancia en ella y se envolvió fuertemente en ellas mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Escuchó unos toques en la puerta antes de que esta se abriera dejando pasar a Frandal, el rubio lo miró preocupado y se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Otra vez te sientes mal?-el pelinegro asintió levemente sin moverse ni un centímetro-deberíamos ve a los curanderos, ellos tienen hierbas, pueden ayudarte.

-No puedo ni moverme, Frandal… no te preocupes, ya pasará…-el rubio lo miró preocupado, Loki se sumió en un duermevela inquieto mientras Frandal veía por su tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó la madre de todo, Frigga, mientras ingresaba al cuarto.

-Tiene vómitos, escalofríos y temblores-dijo el rubio con ademán preocupado-creo que también tiene debilidad y no quiere ir donde los curanderos.

-Esto por Thor, estoy segura… bueno, no importa, igual tiene que irse a ver, no puede seguir así, tiene apenas tres meses, el bebé puede estar en riesgo.

-Lo cargaré-el rubio alzó al pelinegro en brazos, Loki se removió un poco pero no se despertó. Frandal y Frigga lo llevaron hacia la sala de curanderos donde dejaron que uno de ellos lo atendiera.

-Le daremos un preparado para que recupere fuerzas y luego otro para los malestares, el rey estará bien pronto, señores-ambos asintieron mientras veían al chico descansar.

-No podemos dejar que siga así-musitó la mujer acariciando el ahora opaco cabello negro.

-Lo sé, mi señora, yo… en verdad me preocupo por él, quiero que sea feliz.

-¿Lo quieres, no?-el rubio asintió-Sé que lo cuidarás como mi hijo no quiso hacerlo, Frandal.

-Yo… realmente no entiendo a Thor, mi señora, siempre pareció que lo quería mucho y luego en Midgrad… esa mujer, me sorprendió saber que se había involucrado con ella, ha destrozado a una persona que no lo merecía.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo querido… ahora Odín está sumido en su sueño y la orden de destierro puede ser removida, he sabido que El Destructor ha estado en Midgrad causando problemas ¿Sabes quién lo ha mandado?

-No, señora, El Destructor es parte de los Jotun ¿no?

-Sí pero no entiendo por qué Laufey querría destruir a Thor siendo que ahora Loki es el rey.

-Si me permite ser perfectamente honesto, mi señora, Thor ya no es para mí ese amigo que solía ser, dejar a su consorte solo, con un reino por guiar y un hijo en camino… no es el Thor que yo conocí.

-Según Loki él jamás tuvo la oportunidad de decirle de bebé.

-Tampoco quiere que se lo digamos, no quiere saber nada de él.

-Creo que es mejor, en parte, Loki necesitaba calma, paz y tranquilidad en su embarazo.

-Yo más bien creo que él necesita superar esto, necesita llorar una última vez para voltear de página, para poder desligarse del pasado y ganar esa paz que su alma tanto añora.

-Tal vez tengas razón…-Loki empezó a removerse en esos momentos y ambos dejaron su conversación inconclusa para ir a su lado.

* * *

 

_Te amé con el alma_

_Creí en tus palabras_

_Que hoy ya no valen nada…_

* * *

 

-No me siento seguro de estar aquí-musitó Loki vestido con ropas midgardianas.

-Es necesario, Loki, necesitas convencerte que Thor es una etapa que debes cerrar-le dijo Frandal a su lado, veían a Thor luchar con el Destructor, Loki se sentía preocupado a pesar de todo pero no podía dejar de notar como Thor protegía a esa mujer.

-Ha recuperado a Mjolnir, pronto lo vencerá-ambos observaron cómo el martillo llegaba a su mano y con un solo golpe vencía finalmente al monstro, Thor sonrió cansado y Jane lo besó. Loki los observó con lágrimas en los ojos y se giró.

-Creo que ya vi suficiente-murmuró, Frandal tomó su mano y ambos desaparecieron del lugar. Al llegar Loki se dirigió a paso rápido a su habitación y no salió en lo que restaba del día, Frandal y Frigga se encontraban preocupados y habían decidido ir en su búsqueda cuando este entró al salón del trono vestido con túnicas azules, un color inusual en él.

-Por fin lo he entendido-dijo mirándolos a los dos, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos pero llenos de calma-Thor ahora ama a esa Midgardiana y… eso está bien, ha encontrado su felicidad en otro lado mientras yo tengo mi felicidad aquí, con ustedes, con…-puso una mano en su vientre-mi futuro hijo que será solo mío y con el reino. Los ropajes oscuros que usaba como si estuviera en luto se acabaron… quiero… quiero ser feliz ahora-Frandal se acercó a él con una sonrisa y lo envolvió en sus brazos, Frigga le sonrió, contenta.

-Es la más sabia decisión, hijo mío-Loki le sonrió débilmente.

* * *

 

Loki siempre había amado a Thor, esa era la realidad. Nunca había conocido a hombre antes de que él lo tomara en sus brazos e hiciera suya su alma con solo una mirada, Thor había conquistado a varias chicas antes (más que varias, en realidad) por lo que cuando posó sus ojos en Loki ¿Quién era el pelinegro para negarse a sus deseos? Siempre había sido débil ante él, trató de alejarse vanamente, con la excusa de que eran hermanos pero Loki sabía que eso no iba a servir, Odín, su padre, le había contado la verdad cuando era pequeño y aunque al principio se había sentido engañado, ahora era feliz porque sabía que los padres de Thor lo querían realmente como un hijo y lo habían amado tanto como a Thor.

Thor, con su cabello rubio rebelde y sus ojos del mismo color del cielo, destruyó sus defensas con rapidez y se coló ahí donde nadie había estado antes, su amor era completamente suyo, no podía imaginarse a nadie más, estar con nadie más. Cuando se enteró que esperaba un heredero la dicha se apoderó de su cuerpo, tenían que ir a la batalla en Jotun y él tenía que disimular no saber nada, quería que fuera una sorpresa pero cosa tras cosa fue mal y Odín estaba tan enfadado que lo mandó al exilio y a él lo nombró rey antes de caer en su sueño. Loki estaba desesperado, esperó prudentemente una semana antes de preguntarle a Heimdall por él; el guardián pareció dudar en responderle pero le indicó el lugar, Loki solicitó la compañía de Frandal y fueron a Midgrad.

No esperó ver lo que vio.

Thor reía junto a tres extraños, dos mujeres y un hombre algo mayor. Parecía divertirse mientras que la chica de cabello castaño se apega más hacia su costado, el rubio como al descuido deja caer su brazo alrededor de ella y la mira con los ojos sonrientes, ella le sonríe de igual manera. El dolor es demasiado para Loki, es demasiado porque él ya ha visto esa mirada antes, la ha visto cuando Thor lo observaba mientras cabalgaban en las tardes. Frandal toma su mano y de repente esa mano se convierte en su tabla de salvación, solo quiere huir, quiere alejarse de esa imagen, siente náuseas y Frandal lo ayuda a desaparecer hacia el reino. Cuando llega el pelinegro se inclina hacia el pasto y vomita todo lo que tiene en el estómago. Los siguientes días los pasa enfermo, sin querer comer mucho, sin apenas moverse de la cama o en el balcón, con la mente en blanco o saturada de recuerdos, demasiadas emociones para que él pueda manejarlas en ese momento.

Loki sabe que Frandal lo ha salvado, que Frigga también ha estado a cuidándolo todo lo que ha podido, encargándose de los deberes que se supone que ahora eran suyos. Frandal empezó a visitarlo más seguido en su habitación, los demás guerreros se han mantenido en respetable distancia sin saber que ha sucedido exactamente. Incluso Sif ha ido en su búsqueda porque de los amigos de Thor, la única que se podía decir que era amiga de ambos al mismo tiempo era ella. La chica ha intentado hacerlo hablar o comer pero no lo ha logrado, solo Frandal pudo sacarlo de su sopor haciéndolo enfrentarse a la realidad, hablándole con la verdad y diciéndole que no puede dejarse caer, que tiene a alguien a quien cuidar, alguien a quien amar incluso si Thor no regresa.

Y Loki decide seguir.

* * *

 

_Y no es tan fácil_

_Contar tantas horas perdías_

_No es tan simple perder y olvidar_

_No es tan fácil_

_Salir con las manos vacías_

_No es tan fácil_

_Volver a empezar._

* * *

 

-Lo estás haciendo mal-se rio Loki, Frandal bufó.

-¡Pero si es el mismo movimiento de manos que tú haces!-exclamó con frustración, el pelinegro tomó sus manos para ponerlas en determinada posición y susurró un hechizo, una luz azul empezó a formarse en las manos de Frandal pero desapareció antes de hacerse más fuerte.

-Ves, esa es la posición-Frandal frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo, Loki se acomodó nuevamente su sillón para observarlo mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre se seis meses, estaba dormitando cuando un movimiento lo despertó sobresaltado.

-Calma, solo soy yo, te estoy llevando a descansar en tu cuarto-musitó Frandal quien lo tenía cargado en sus brazos, Loki hubiera protestado si no fuera que se sentía cómodo en esa calidez; suspiró y envolvió sus manos en su cuello, Frandal sonrió.

* * *

 

_Y tú con tu afán_

_Tu miedo a lo incierto_

_Te fuiste una noche en silencio_

_Te escapaste y enterraste_

_Tu cabeza en la arena_

_De nada valió tanta espera_

_Te amé con el alma_

_Creí en tus palabras_

_Y hoy ya no queda nada…_

* * *

 

-¡NO!-gritó Loki levantándose sobresaltado, su respiración estaba agitada y su rostro estaba húmedo de las lágrimas que había derramado en sueños.

-¡Loki!-Frandal entró apresuradamente en el lugar, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, el pelinegro sollozó-Calma, solo fue una pesadilla, solo eso… todo está bien…-Loki se quedó calmado entre sus brazos, dejando que el calor y la seguridad prometida lo envuelvan y vanamente trata de sanarse en ese abrazo, trata de dejar de sentir ese dolor en su pecho, trata de dejar de amar a Thor como lo hacer porque solo lo lastima, solo lo tiene siempre al borde, sin poder vivir y sin poder morir, porque ahora hay alguien más en quien pensar, en quien preocuparse, alguien que no tiene la culpa de nada.

-No te vayas…-le susurra en voz baja-quédate… por favor…

-Siempre-musita Frandal-siempre estaré a tu lado, Loki.

Desde esa noche el rubio se traslada al cuarto de Loki.

* * *

 

Los meses pasan lentos pero Loki no se queja, le gusta que Frandal lo envuelva en sus brazos cada vez que puede, lo hace sentir seguro y ayuda a que ese hueco que tiene en el pecho se sienta menos vacío cada vez. Le gusta caminar por los jardines en los atardeceres o pasar mañanas en la biblioteca mientras intenta enseñarle a Frandal a hacer magia, riéndose, sonriendo, _viviendo._ Se encarga del reino con la ayuda de Frigga y pronto se gana el respeto de toda Asgard por su mandato, todos quieren visitarlo y tocar la barriga del futuro heredero aunque secretamente Loki piensa que será una niña. Loki cree que ha empezado a olvidar pero en realidad solo está metiendo sus recuerdos dentro de una cajita oscura que oculta en el último rincón de su mente, en donde se encuentran las cosas tristes de su vida que no tienen ningún interés en ver.

Ha llegado ya al octavo mes, se siente pesado y muy, _muy_ grande, Frandal siempre le dice que se ve hermoso y ambos se han quedado muchas noches, despiertos y sienten al bebé patear dentro de la barriguita maravillados de sus movimientos. Loki extraña a Thor en esos momentos pero se repite que no está siendo egoísta, que ha sido Thor quien lo ha dejado y a veces se amarga cuando piensa que tal vez para ahora esté haciendo lo mismo con esa mujer, esperando un bebé con ella también. Loki sabe que no debe alimentar las esperanzas de Frandal, que es mezquino pero está tan destrozado… el amor del rubio, de su madre, de su bebé, son la única cosa que lo mantienen con vida y sabe que su bebé necesitará un padre más, alguien que lo ayude a cuidarlo, que lo quiera como no lo querrá su verdadero padre, que esté ahí para él.

-Frandal-el rubio alza la mirada del libro que leía, Loki lo observa con sus hermosos ojos verdes-gracias.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta curiosamente y sus brazos vuelven a cerrarse a su alrededor, el pelinegro lo observa intensamente y luego despacio, con mucho cuidado, se inclina hacia él y presiona sus labios contra los del rubio. Frandal, a pesar de estar sorprendido, corresponde instantáneamente, porque él siempre ha querido a Loki, incluso desde antes de que “amigo” pusiera sus ojos en él, antes de que siquiera alguien advirtiera lo hermoso y divertido que es. Loki se separa algo agitado y apoya su frente en su pecho.

-Por estar conmigo-susurra, el rubio aprieta más su abrazo en él.

* * *

 

_En donde quedo_

_Tú promesa de amarme_

_Porque se perdió en el tiempo_

_Intenta sentir_

_El dolor que dejaste_

_Por llenarte otra vez de miedo…_

_Y si te encuentro otra vez_

_Cuando sane mi herida_

_No te extrañes si no quiero hablar…_

* * *

 

-Señor Frandal-el rubio hace un gesto de silencio señalando silenciosamente con la cabeza hacia Loki que se ha quedado dormido en el sillón de salón. Hace aparecer con un poco de magia una manta para cubrirlo y sale hacia un lado con el guardia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El señor Heimdall ha mandado un mensaje señor, dice que el señor Thor está planeando venir a Asgard-el rubio abre los ojos sorprendido e inmediatamente mira hacia el pelinegro que descansa con calma.

-Bien, iré en este momento, llevaré al rey a su habitación y quiero que por nada del mundo le digas algo de esto ¿está bien?-el guardia asintió, Frandal se acercó a Loki y lo cargó en sus brazos para llevarlo a su cuarto, Loki ni se sacude, sus últimos meses de embarazo lo mantienen más dormido que despierto para que junte energías para el momento del parto. Frandal lo deja abrigado entre las mantas y parte inmediatamente hacia el puente para hablar con Heimdall.

-Joven Frandal-saluda el guardián.

-Heimdall-se inclina cortésmente-¿Me han dicho que Thor piensa venir?

-Sí, señor, está planeando venir a hablar con el señor Loki.

-Mira sus intenciones, por favor, que es exactamente lo que quiere decirle a nuestro rey-Heimdall cierra sus ojos unos instantes luego responde.

-Viene a hablarle de Jane Foster, joven, va a decirle lo que sucede con ella-Frandal aprieta la mandíbula y los puños con furia ¿Era posible tanto descaro?

-Abre el portal, por favor, Heimdall-el guardián obedece inmediatamente y Frandal siente como cae con fuerza en Midgrad.

-¿Frandal?-se gira y observa a sus amigos junto a Thor y tres extraños, entre ellos puede reconocer a la llamada Jane Foster, justo al lado de su amigo y tomando su mano. Thor nota hacia dónde va su mirada y se adelanta hacia él, Frandal lo atraviesa con una mirada dura.

-¿A qué has venido, Frandal?-pregunta Sif, alerta por si tiene que calmar las cosas.

-Ha impedir que… _él…_ vaya a Asgard.

-Necesito hablar con Loki-dijo Thor en ese momento.

-Tus necesidades me importan un cuerno, Thor-le responde el rubio asesinándolo con la mirada-ya has hecho demasiado daño como para que vayas a hacerle más.

-Necesito explicarle…

-¿Explicarle qué? ¿O acaso quieres graficarle lo que tú y las Midgardiana han estado haciendo todo este tiempo?-Thor aprieta la mandíbula-no, Thor, nos tomó mucho tiempo devolver a Loki a un estado estable, a lograr que vuelva a parecerse al de antes y no a la sombra que tú dejaste-Thor ha abierto mucho los ojos antes esto y Frandal nota la mirada alarmada de sus amigos-¿Es que acaso no se lo han dicho?

-Loki no querría que lo hiciéramos, tiene orgullo, lo sabes-dijo Sif.

-¡Y un cuerno! Este desgraciado tiene que por una maldita vez asumir las consecuencias de los que hace, cada cosa que toca la destruye.

-¿Y tú por qué estás así tan de repente? Tú nunca fuiste cercano a Loki, solo Sif y yo estábamos a su lado-dijo Thor, asombrado y molesto al mismo tiempo.

-Yo siempre he estado ahí, Thor, siempre he cuidado de él, esperando a que cometas un solo error para arrancarlo de tus brazos, Loki ahora es _mío_ y no necesita de tus estúpidas explicaciones, tú destruiste su corazón y yo lo estoy regenerando, él ya no te necesita Thor, no necesita nada de ti-Thor retrocede ante sus palabras, se queda unos instantes con la mirada perdida pero Jane aprieta levemente su mano, él la observa unos segundos, estudiando su rostro, dándose cuenta que quiere estar con ella y que cada vez recuerda menos a Loki, aunque su corazón se siente extrañamente medio vacío, como si no estuviera completamente lleno como debería.

-No iré-declara en voz baja.

-¿Lo juras por tu honor de dios, por el Mjolnir?

-Lo juro.

-Espero que sigas siendo un hombre de palabra, disfruta de esta vida, Thor, antes asgardiano y ahora midgardiano-Frandal llama por el puente y desaparece en un brillo azul. Thor siente que se hunde bajo el peso de su juramento y está muy seguro, muy en el fondo, que acaba de cometer una gran estupidez.

* * *

 

_Pues...._

_No es tan fácil_

_Contar tantas horas perdías_

_No es tan simple perder y olvidar_

_No es tan fácil_

_Salir con las manos vacías_

_No es tan fácil_

_Volver a empezar…_

* * *

 

Loki nunca se enteró de esa visita a Midgrad, para cuando él despierta Frandal se encuentra a su lado velando su sueño, lo siente algo tenso pero no dice nada. El tiempo sigue pasando de esa manera en Asgard. Es apenas una semana antes de que se cumplan los nueve meses cuando Loki empieza a sentir los dolores que de los que le habló su madre. El lugar se llena de actividad y pronto su cuarto está lleno con dos curanderos, dos doncellas, dos guardias de confianza, está Frigga dando instrucciones a su alrededor y a su lado se encuentra Frandal tomando su mano, consolándolo con palabras dulces, tratando de alejar su dolor con pequeñas bromas que hacen que Loki se relaje a medias.

-Ha llegado el momento, rey Loki-dice el curandero de manera sonriente, entonces el proceso inicia. La magia cubre todo el vientre redondeado de Loki, es una luz hermosa, de un azul brillante, más brillante que el de los hechizos de Frandal, un azul que a Loki le recuerdan a los ojos de Thor. Loki está mareado por el dolor pero no quiere perderse ni un momento, quiere escuchar el momento exacto en que su bebé empieza a vivir, quiere ser el primero en abrazar a su bebé contra su pecho y decirle que lo cuidará del mundo, que siempre lo amará, que tendrá todo lo que él tuvo y más.

El llanto de un bebé resuena por todo el espacio, Loki siente que las lágrimas se derraman de sus ojos con el sonido y el dolor pasa a segundo plano cuando ve a un curandero envolver a su bebé en unas mantas.

-Es una niña-dice y Loki sonríe porque él siempre lo supo.

-¿Cómo la llamarás?-preguntó Frigga mientras le alcanza la pequeña a su padre.

-Helena… ella será Helena, la princesa de Asgard-musitó cansadamente acunándola amorosamente entre sus brazos.

-Es realmente hermosa-dijo Frandal tomando con delicadeza una de las manos de la pequeña niña-tendrá tu cabello-dice mirando la pelusita oscura en su cabeza, la pequeña bebé se removió y mostró sus ojos azules grisáceos, Loki quiso llorar por el parecido que tenía con su padre.

-Ella será la princesa del cabello color noche y los ojos color cielo, será la más bella de las herederas que haya existido antes en Asgard.

-Por supuesto que lo será-dijo Frigga con una gran sonrisa-ahora la llevaré a alimentarse, descansa, hijo mío, haz hecho un gran trabajo-el pelinegro besó suavemente la cabeza de su hija antes de dejar que su madre se la llevara, Frandal lo ayudó a recostarse y le sonrió perezosamente.

-Enorgullécete, Loki, ella será la princesa del sol.

-Ella solo será mi hija y eso me bastará para siempre.

-Hija mía también si tú me lo permites-Loki le sonrió aún más, rozó sus labios con los suyos y se dejó sumergir en el mundo de los sueños. Su pequeña al fin estaba en casa.

* * *

 

 


	2. En mi mente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo de la vida de Thor en Midgard y su inminente regreso a Asgard... a lado de Jane.

**Manos vacías.**

**Resumen:** Después de casi quince años en Midgrad, Thor ha regresado a casa junto a Jane, a quien cree querer. Pero su regreso estará lleno de sorpresas, como la noticia de que su consorte no es más su consorte y que sus sentimientos no son los que creía. Ahora deberá luchar para recuperar lo que él mismo dejó ir.

**Capítulo** **2: En mi** **mente** **.**

* * *

 

 

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

* * *

 

Thor se miró en el espejo y por unos segundos no pudo reconocerse a sí mismo, traía puesto un traje negro con camisa blanca y el cabello atado (incómodamente para él) justo en la nuca manteniéndolo bajo control. Hoy era el día, hoy iba a casarse con Jane e iban a unir sus vidas… para siempre. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entró Sif con un hermoso vestido verde botella pegado a su figura, su cabello ordenado en suaves ondas hacia atrás.

-Te ves… diferente-dijo ella repasando su vestimenta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Será porque esta es ropa midgardiana y no asgardiana.

-Es lo tradicional aquí-respondió él encogiéndose de hombros, ella suspiró y lo miró de manera inquieta-¿Sucede algo?

-Me he mantenido callado mucho tiempo, Thor y eso es solamente porque eres como un hermano para mí pero… ¿Estás seguro de esto? Yo… es tan extraño verte aquí, vestido así, a punto de casarte con Jane cuando todavía recuerdo bien cuando te casaste con Loki…-sonrió nostálgicamente-estabas vestido de oro esperando por su llegada y nosotros a tu lado, Loki entró con esa túnica verde esmeralda con detalles en plata, tan hermoso… siempre te he apoyado en todo, Thor pero simplemente esto… esto se siente como una traición a mi amistad con Loki.

-Sif, yo… yo quiero a Jane.

-¿Pero la amas?-Thor evitó su mirada.

-¿Por eso estamos aquí, no?-dijo evitando la cuestión-aparte ya no importa, han pasado tres años desde que me fui y quince en Asgard, Loki debe de haberme olvidado ya-Sif lo miró con pena, Thor sintió un nudo en la garganta y desvió su mirada. Tocaron la puerta y Hogun se asomó con cuidado, sonrió extrañamente al ver a su amigo.

-Jane está lista para salir, debemos movernos-Sif suspiró y salió, Thor se quedó unos momentos viendo su reflejo y luego salió.

* * *

 

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

* * *

 

Thor se paró en el altar a lado del sacerdote con Hogun como su padrino y al frente estaba Darcy como madrina de la novia, la música empezó a sonar y Jane apareció del brazo de Selvig, lucía hermoso con ese vaporo vestido blanco de gaza pegado a su figura, su rostro enmarcado por unos rizos castaños atados en delicado moño blanco a su lado. Thor la miraba pero lo único en que podía pensar era en Loki en el día de su boda hace tantos años atrás, como había llegado a su lado con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillantes, su cabello negro algo corto con la corona de plata en su cabeza, con el rostro sonrojado pero una hermosa sonrisa que siempre le había logrado acelerar el corazón. Jane llegó frente suyo sonriendo con nerviosismo, el padre empezó a hablar pero Thor era incapaz de entender lo que decía, sentía un extraño pitido en los oídos, sintió un codazo en las costillas y se giró para mirar a Sif que lo miraba preocupadamente, se dio cuenta entonces que el padre le había preguntado algo pero él no lo había notado.

-Thor, te he preguntado si aceptas a Jane como tu futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla desde ahora hasta toda la eternidad-el rubio se quedó en blanco y miró el rostro algo confundido de Jane, abrió la boca para responder cuando se escuchó una gran explosión.

-¡Thor! ¡Son Jotuns!-exclamó Sif mirando hacia el cielo, un montón de criaturas azules aparecieron atacando a las personas en la iglesia.

-¡Hogun, protege a Jane!-gritó el rubio mientras invocaba el martillo con un movimiento de su mano, se empezó a formar una pelea entre Thor, Sif, Volstagg y los guerreros Jotun, no eran muchos por lo que fue fácil derrotarlos, cuando el último cayó una imagen algo traslúcida se formó en el medio, Thor observó directamente a los ojos de Laufey, rey de Jotun.

-Veo que no has perdido habilidades mientras estabas en Midgard, Thor-dijo de manera burlona-esta es solo advertencia, una pequeña notificación para que sepas que pienso tomar el reino de Midgard y mataré a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino. Espero que no te metas en mi camino o… tal vez me desquite con la princesa del sol ¡Ah, un pequeño regalo de despedida!-movió la mano y una ráfaga negra cayó sobre Jane, el reflejo se rio antes de desaparecer.

-¡Jane!-exclamó Thor yendo a su lado, la castaña lucía confundida pero ilesa-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no siento…-otro ruido llamó la atención, más Jotuns aparecieron por todos lados, eran demasiados para ellos.

-¡Thor, necesitas abrir un portal! ¡Son demasiados!-exclamó Hogun protegiendo a Jane de dos gigantes. Thor dudó dos segundos antes de extender su martillo hacia el cielo.

-¡Heimdall, abre el portal!-gritó, una luz azul los envolvió a los cinco y desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

 

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

* * *

 

Loki se levantó con parsimonia, viendo que ropa iba a usar ese día aunque no fuera ninguno en especial. Calentó el agua de la bañera con su magia y se sumergió en la calidez soltando un suspiro de relajación, cerró los ojos y se quedó simplemente ahí sin pensar en nada. Cuando sintió unas manos en su espalda apretó un poco más los ojos, pensando brevemente en unas manos diferentes antes de girarse y sonreírle al hombre.

-Buenos días-saludó Frandal dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Buenos-respondió el pelinegro haciéndole espacio para que entrara con él en la bañera, el rubio se abrazó a su cuerpo y repartió leves besos por su cuello, Loki cerró sus ojos y ladeó la cabeza dándole más espacio.

-Hoy tenemos el día para nosotros ¿no?

-Mm… sí, nada de… deberes…-gimió cuando sintió una mordida y apretó los ojos, dejándose querer, evitando recordar y al mismo tiempo haciéndolo, comparando como siempre esos besos con otros dados en el pasado.

-Eso me gusta…-susurró Frandal en su oído antes de jalarlo para darle un beso profundo, Loki abrió la boca y dejó que sus lenguas se juntaran. El rubio deslizó una de sus manos por su espalda para atraerlo y estaba por ir más allá cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, Loki gimió de frustración y salió del envolviéndose en una bata mientras lo hacía.

-Discúlpeme, su alteza-dijo el guardia-pero el Bifrost está siendo usado, alguien ha venido a Asgard.

-¿Qué ha dicho Heimdall?

-Dice que son los guerreros señor, los Dos Guerreros y… el príncipe Thor más una midgardiana-Loki se quedó en blanco varios segundos, Frandal se puso a su lado y pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura.

-Gracias-le dijo al guardia antes de cerrar la puerta y girar a Loki para observarlo a los ojos-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo… no entiendo… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Creo que debemos averiguarlo-Frandal estudió con cuidado el rostro del pelinegro, estaba en evidente shock pero no había nada más ahí-Loki ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, yo… supongo que estoy sorprendido además… él no sabe de Helena.

-Pero ella sabe de él así que creo que no habrá problemas de ese lado.

-Thor siempre significa problemas, Frandal-replicó el pelinegro.

-Nada sucederá, cariño, lo enfrentaremos juntos, sea lo que sea.

-Yo… creo que deberías ir por Helena, yo iré a recibirlos como es mi deber de rey pero quisiera que tú alertaras a nuestra hija, no quiero que la tome de sorpresa esto.

-Por supuesto, cualquier cosa que necesites-lo besó suavemente.

* * *

 

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

* * *

 

Thor miró a su alrededor, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo en Asgard pero todo seguía tan hermoso como lo recordaba, notaba ciertos cambios y sospechaba que todos habían sido obra del que ahora debía ser el nuevo rey de Asgard, su consorte, Loki. Varios guardias llegaron en ese momento para escoltarlos, los saludaron respetuosamente y los acompañaron hacia el salón del rey. Jane estaba callada y miraba todo entre maravillada y asustada, Thor la mantenía de la mano a su lado tratando de calmarla; cuando entraron al lugar la mirada azul cayó inmediatamente en la figura sentada en el trono.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Loki levantándose. Se había vestido con una túnica plata metalizada que se pegaba estupendamente a su figura detallando muy bien su forma, sus cabellos negros estaban más largos y estaban atados a un lado con hilos de plata, la corona de plata lucía entre ellos en su frente.

-Rey-saludaron los guerreros, Thor se había quedado simplemente mirándolo y Jane lo estudiaba, sabía porque Thor se lo había dicho, que él había estado casado en Asgard con quien ahora era el rey; mirándolo bien, Jane no pudo negar que el pelinegro era hermoso, delicado pero sin perder sus rasgos varoniles.

-Sif-sonrió el pelinegro abriendo sus brazos, la pelinegra se levantó y fue hacia él abrazándolo-te ves bien en ropas midgardianas.

-La costumbre, me temo-dijo ella, Hogun y Volstagg le sonrieron pero se mantuvieron en su sitio, finalmente Loki encontró su mirada con la de Thor.

-Thor, bienvenido de nuevo-su mirada cayó en la pelicastaña-Jane Foster, bienvenida a Asgard-la chica lo miró sorprendida ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Thor no se impresionó, había muy pocas cosas que Loki no supiera-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de su visita?

-Hemos sido atacados en Asgard, mi señor-dijo Hogun-por Jotuns.

-¿Jotuns?-preguntó ladeando levemente la cabeza apartando su mirada de la del rubio mientras que este seguía estudiándolo con la mirada, evaluando cada cambio en ese cuerpo que conoció como la palma de su mano-No puedo decirles que hable con Laufey todos los días pero no he escuchado nada de planes por conquistar Midgard.

-Fue muy extraño la verdad, estábamos…-dudó-en una reunión cuando aparecieron de repente-Loki estrechó un poco los ojos y los examinó a todos con la mirada, el corazón se aceleró cuando reconoció el vestido blanco que traía puesto la castaña. Loki disimuló el nudo de su garganta y asintió-Laufey apareció como proyección y dijo que ahora venía a conquistar Midgard y que si Thor intervenía iba a ir por ¿La princesa del sol?-Loki abrió los ojos como plato cuando escuchó lo último que dijo.

-Delance ¿Dónde está Helena?-preguntó rápidamente hacia uno de los guardias de la puerta; Delance, como medio hechicero, cerró los ojos un momento y luego lo miró.

-Están en la biblioteca, mi señor-Loki suspiró.

-Avísame de cualquier cambio-se giró hacia sus invitados de nuevo-¿Qué más dijo Laufey?

-Puso una ráfaga oscura sobre Jane, no sabemos que era-Loki asintió luego alzó su mano y un rayo azul se envolvió alrededor de Jane, Sif entrecerró ligeramente los ojos ante el color de la magia, Loki siempre había sido conocido por el verde de su magia.

-Es una maldición durmiente, no estoy seguro exactamente lo que hace o en qué momento se activará, tendría que investigarlo más pero por lo pronto creo que está a salvo.

-Señor, Sir Frandal está caminó acá.

-¿Y Helena?

-Se ha quedado en la biblioteca, señor-Loki asintió justo cuando las puertas del salón se habrían, Frandal entró al lugar y sonrió al ver a sus amigos.

-¡Compañeros!-saludó con entusiasmo, los tres Guerreros se acercaron a él y lo saludaron, los ojos de Frandal se encontraron con los de Thor y se pudo sentir la tensión mientras se observaban-Thor, es bueno verte.

-Lo mismo digo-Frandal bajó su mirada hacia Jane y le dirigió un breve asentimiento antes de dirigirse hacia Loki y saludarlo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, les informaré de los resultados de mi investigación, por lo pronto me gustaría que se quedaran en el castillo, solo por precaución, las doncellas les indicarán el camino-los demás asintieron, Loki los despidió con una breve sonrisa y se giró para darle toda su atención a Frandal que le comentaba algo en voz baja. Thor los observó unos segundos, nada en su posición denotaba que compartieran un vínculo profundo pero había una intimidad en sus miradas que simplemente no se podía pasar por alto. Jane apretó su mano y Thor la miró, le sonrió ligeramente y caminó junto con los demás fuera del salón.

* * *

 

_He kissed my lips; I taste your mouth, oh!_

_(Taste your mouth)_

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

* * *

 

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, al parecer han sido atacado por Jotuns, algo de que Laufey quiere apoderarse de Midgard o algo así.

-Oh, pero eso no tiene nada que ver Asgard.

-Eso no es todo, Frandal, Sif dice que amenazó a Thor con Helena.

-¿Con Helena? ¿Qué le dijo exactamente?

-Le dijo a Thor que si intervenía iba a ir por la princesa del sol-Loki se mordió levemente el labio-temo por nuestra hija, Frandal, Thor no sabe de ella y se cree el protector de Midgard, no quiero tener que decirle pero no quiero que la ponga en peligro por no saberlo tampoco.

-Todo estará bien, Loki, si debemos hablar con él para decírselo lo haremos, por lo pronto Helena se ha tomado bien la noticia, no ha dicho mucho pero creo que no intentará nada sin decírtelo, ella te adora.

-Nunca le prohibiera conocerlo, lo sabes, es solo que… es mi pequeña, quiero protegerla de todo no importa cómo, detesto que haya tenido que regresar.

-Calma-le dijo Frandal acariciando sus cabellos, los guardias se miraron entre sí y salieron todo lo callado que pudieron. El rubio besó con suavidad al pelinegro abrazándolo con tranquilidad por la cintura. Loki cerró los ojos y pensó en Thor, en cómo lo había vuelto a ver, en lo guapo que se veía ahora… se separó con algo de brusquedad y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo siento, estoy algo afectado…-el rubio no le respondió pero lo apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, Loki intentó relajarse y dejar de pensar en cosas que hace mucho tiempo debió olvidar.

* * *

 

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

* * *

 

Thor observó cómo Jane descansaba por fin en la cama, se había quitado el traje de novia y se había puesto una túnica asgardiana que la hacía ver algo extraña. Thor miró su propia ropa y se dio cuenta que hace mucho que no usaba una túnica hecha en su hogar; caminó hacia el balcón del dormitorio y observó cómo el sol empezaba a caer en Asgard, los jardines se veían hermosos desde donde estaba. Suspiró y dejó que su mente vagara hacia la figura de Loki cuando lo vio, se veía definitivamente cambiado, con su cabello mucho más largo y esas túnicas diferentes a las verdes y negras que siempre había llevado; hermoso era una palabra que definitivamente lo describiría. Thor bajó su mirada al escuchar cascos en el jardín, tres caballos andaban ahí y Thor puedo reconocer a Frandal con Loki además de otra persona, una mujer aparentemente con el cabello negro atado en una larga trenza; trató de escuchar algo de su conversación pero de su altura era imposible así que se conformó con mirar, observar como parecían divertirse mientras hablaban, observó cómo Loki extendía su mano hacia Frandal y este la tomaba para luego besarla suavemente.

Sintió la bilis subiendo por su garganta y desvió la mirada, no quería saber más, no quería ver más. Él sabía perfectamente lo que juró hace mucho tiempo cuando Frandal lo había visitado y aunque creía que nunca se había arrepentido, no tuvo oportunidad de dudarlo tampoco. La culpabilidad de ver de esa manera a otra persona que no fuera su consorte fue algo que pudo controlar muy bien hasta que lo vio este mismo día, se sintió terrible cuando vio en sus ojos el reconocimiento de la situación en la que habían estado mientras miraba sus ropas; él, casándose con otra persona cuando aún estaba unido a Loki, era mezquino y Thor nunca había sentido tanto asco de sí mismo como cuando estuvo bajo sus ojos. La peor parte era que ni siquiera podía explicarse a sí mismo como fue que sus sentimientos cambiaron de esa manera tan de repente, Jane era alguien especial, alguien que lo hacía sentir necesitado, alguien a quien proteger, no como Loki, siempre tan autosuficiente, tan fuerte y capaz de defenderse, Loki nunca lo necesitó como Jane lo hacía y él se sentía bien de esa manera. Pero sinceramente, dentro de él jamás habría una explicación para lo que hizo.

* * *

 

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go_

_Now, now the lessons learned_

_I touched it, I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know!_

* * *

 

Loki caminó por los pasillos hacia los cuartos principales donde se encontraba su madre, pasó a los guardias saludándolos con un asentimiento y tocó la puerta del dormitorio, oyó un suave “pase” y abrió la puerta. Frigga se encontraba en el interior acabando de colocarse su túnica azul noche, más allá se encontraba el durmiente Odín, cubierto por una luz dorada.

-Buenos días, madre, traigo noticias-dijo saludándola con una leve reverencia.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-Thor ha regresado, madre-la mujer lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Thor? ¿Por qué?

-Algo de Jotuns queriendo apoderarse de Midgard-la mujer lo miró incrédula antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Que increíble, regresar solo por eso.

-Madre…

-Estoy en calma, lo juro-dijo adelantándose a lo que quería decirle y miró hacia Odín-sé que todos han perdido ya las esperanzas pero estoy segura que tu padre eventualmente despertará, si él hubiera estado aquí Thor jamás se hubiera quedado en Midgard.

-Lo sé, madre, pero eso no importa ahora. Sif me ha dicho que Laufey ha amenazado a Helena.

-¿Le ha dicho a Thor sobre ella?-Loki negó con la cabeza.

-Solo le ha dicho que si Thor intervenía atacaría a la princesa del sol, él ni siquiera sabe quién es.

-¿Y Helena?

-Está tranquila, ayer estuve hablando con ella, Helena no piensa hacer nada ni propiciar ningún encuentro, para ella sus padres somos solo Frandal y yo.

-¿Y eso es bueno, verdad?-Loki suspiró.

-No lo sé, madre, no sé si es bueno que tenga tanto resentimiento contra Thor, después de todo él nunca lo supo ni tuvo la oportunidad de ganarse su cariño.

-¿Y por qué será eso? Thor forjó su propio destino, cariño, no lo justifiques-el pelinegro negó con la cabeza y le sonrió levemente.

-Helena te espera en su habitación para que la ayudes a peinarse-le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y salió.

* * *

 

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

* * *

 

Sif ingresó al comedor y vio a Loki ya sentado en la silla principal, se acercó a él con una sonrisa y lo saludó, ambos se encontraban solos en el lugar.

-¿Cómo has estado? Te he extrañado mucho.

-Y yo a ti, Sif, el reino no ha sido lo mismo sin ti.

-Oh, eres un adulador-ambos se rieron luego la pelinegra lo miró con seriedad-¿Ya me dirás quién es esta princesa del sol?

-Sif…

-Loki, puedes engañar a cualquiera pero conmigo nunca podrás hacerlo, sé que algo ocultas y que es importante-Loki se mordió el labio dubitativamente-vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

-No lo es, por supuesto, es solo que… no debemos decírselo a Thor ¿Está bien?-la chica asintió, Loki respiró profundamente antes de enfrentar su mirada.

-Yo tuve una hija hace quince años, Sif, se llama Helena y ella es la princesa del sol, la princesa de Asgard-la pelinegra lo miró con la boca abierta, en esos momentos entraron Thor con Jane, Hogun y Volstagg; todos se sentaron en silencio, uno bastante incómodo de hecho.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo de Laufey luego del desayuno-dijo Thor, Loki lo miró y asintió. Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y entró Frandal al lugar, se acercó con una sonrisa hacia el pelinegro, besó diligentemente su mano y asintió hacia los demás tomando asiento en la derecha de Loki; Thor apretó la mandíbula al verlos, ese lugar era reservado para el esposo (o esposa) del rey, Frandal se inclinó y murmuró algo en el oído de Loki, este lo miró con preocupación pero el rubio lo tranquilizó con unas suaves palabras. La puerta se abrió y dos mujeres entraron al lugar, Thor pudo reconocer inmediatamente a su madre vestida elegantemente y a lado de ella estaba la misma chica que vio Thor ayer con Frandal y Loki. La chica se quedó quieta a un paso de la mesa y enfocó sus ojos grises azulados en los de Thor.

-Así que eres tú de verdad-dijo con voz suave.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Thor levantándose, había algo en sus facciones que se le hacía muy familiar.

-Soy la princesa del sol-dijo con una sonrisita-Soy Helena Lokidaughter, princesa de Asgard.

* * *

 

_Oh, won't you walk through?_

_And bust in the door and take me away?_

_Oh, no more mistakes_

_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabó, espero que les haya gustado. Lo he dejado en el momento justo, aquí vemos que Odín aún no ha despertado de su sueño, que Loki y Frandal siguen juntos, que ni Loki ni Thor se han superado a sí mismo, Jotunheim piensa apoderarse de Midgard y Helena ha conocido a su padre ¿Qué sorpresas nos tendrá el siguiente capítulo? Ya lo veremos.
> 
> Canción: Thinking of you –Katy Perry.
> 
> Letty Malfoy.


	3. Discusiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor discute con Loki y Frandal acerca de Helena.

**Manos vacías.**

**Resumen:** Después de casi quince años en Midgrad, Thor ha regresado a casa junto a Jane, a quien cree querer. Pero su regreso estará lleno de sorpresas, como la noticia de que su consorte no es más su consorte y que sus sentimientos no son los que creía. Ahora deberá luchar para recuperar lo que él mismo dejó ir.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Discusiones.**

_Nuestro amor era igual_

_Que una tarde de abril_

_Que también es fugaz_

_Como ser feliz_

_Pudo ser y no fue_

_Por ser la vida como es_

_Nos dio la vuelta del revés_

_Lo ves, lo ves_

* * *

-Creo que deberíamos hablar en privado-dijo Loki levantándose, Frandal se puso rápidamente a su lado.

-No, quiero saber-dijo Thor mirando fijamente a la muchacha, Helena no se dio por aludida y se cruzó de brazos atravesándolo con sus ojos plateados.

-Dije en privado-repitió Loki con firmeza antes de fruncirle el ceño a su hija-tú y yo hablaremos luego, Helena, en este momento retírate a tu habitación.

-Pero papá…

-Helena, no contradigas a tu padre-dijo Frandal con seriedad, la muchacha bajó la cabeza y salió del lugar después de dar una leve reverencia. Loki caminó con Frandal hacia un salón y un Thor bastante furioso los siguió, entraron en el salón y Loki se sentó tranquilamente en un sillón de respaldar alto, Frandal se posicionó a su lado.

-Explícame lo que sucede aquí, Loki ¿Tienes una hija? ¿Hay una princesa que en realidad no debería serlo en este reino? ¿Acaso no recuerdas las leyes de Asgard acerca de… _bastardos_?-Loki apretó la mandíbula ante lo que dijo pero Frandal habló antes de que el pelinegro se parara.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de esa manera de Helena! ¡Ella es la heredera al trono, la princesa de Asgard por derecho!

-¡Ella es una  _bastarda_ , una hija fuera del matrimonio! La hija de la aventura del rey.

-¡Basta!-exclamó Loki levantándose-Puedes decir lo que quieras de nosotros, Thor pero no de mi hija. Además ella no es hija de Frandal.

-¿Qué?-Loki suspiró, respiró hondo como dándose fuerzas y posó sus ojos en los azules de Thor.

-Helena es tu hija, Thor.

* * *

_Nuestro amor era igual_

_Que una mañana sin fin_

_Imposible también como no morir_

_Dejó de ser o será_

_Porque el diablo es como es_

_Juega contigo al esconder_

_Lo ves, lo ves_

* * *

_¿Qué?_

-No es cierto…

-Helena tiene casi quince años, Thor, cuando tú fuiste desterrado por padre de todo yo ya estaba embarazado-Thor abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir, completamente abrumado. Se dejó caer sentado en uno de los sillones y lo miró con confusión en los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-los ojos de Loki llamearon con rabia, con dolor y algo de muestras de una herida antigua.

-¿Por qué?  _¿Por qué?_  Cuando fui a buscarte a Midgard para decirte que padre de todo había caído en el sueño y que podías regresar lo único que encontré fue a mi  _esposo_  besándose con una mujer extraña ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una semana? ¿Unos pocos días? Te odiaba, Thor-le dijo con frialdad-, te odiaba con toda el alma por haberte quedado ahí y fue entonces que decidí que jamás sabrías sobre Helena tampoco. Había elegido a Midgard sobre Asgard, la habías elegido a  _ella_ sobre mí.

-¡Tenía derecho a saber!

-¡No tenías derecho a nada! ¿Cómo es que vienes a reclamar cuando tú renunciaste a  _nosotros_? ¡¿Cómo?!-le gritó fuera de sí, Frandal lo atrajo hacia su pecho donde el pelinegro ocultó el rostro.

-Te lo advertí años atrás, Thor, te dije que jamás regresaras porque solo causas dolor por donde pasas-le dijo, Thor tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Ella sabe quién soy?

-Claro que lo sabe, jamás le ocultaría nada a mi hija y aunque ella no podía explicarse porque tú no estabas ahí, nunca le faltó el amor de padre, siempre estuvimos Frandal y yo con ella-Thor alzó su mirada y la clavó en la de Frandal.

-¿Así que tuviste lo que querías, no? Ocupaste mi casa, mi cama y mi familia, Frandal ¿Satisfecho ahora?

-Oh, Thor, te alabas tanto-dijo Loki con ferocidad-Frandal fue mucho más para nosotros que lo tú jamás podrías haber sido; él es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, que cuida lo que tiene y no lo deja por una desconocida que se le atravesó de repente por el camino. Yo no puedo elegir por Helena, Thor y tampoco por el pueblo. Esta es tu casa y no hallarás represalias aquí. Sobre Helena… no sé si ella deseará conocerte, yo no se lo impediré pero ten esto en mente, Thor-lo miró con frialdad y Thor no pudo desviar la mirada de esos ojos verdes que tantas otras veces lo habían mirado con calidez y amor-tú podrás ser el padre biológico de Helena, pero sus verdaderos padres… somos Frandal y yo-con eso la pareja se marchó dejando al rubio solo en el salón.

* * *

_Y ahora somos como_

_Dos extraños más_

_Que van quedándose detrás_

_Yo sigo enamorado_

_Y tú sigues sin saber si lo has estado_

_Y si te quise alguna vez_

_Lo ves, lo ves_

* * *

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente en este momento-dijo Loki apenas entró por la puerta, Helena se levantó ligeramente alarmada intentando no demostrar su temor, su padre nunca se había visto tan enojado como en ese momento. Frandal se mantuvo callado y evitó la mirada de su hija, tenía que admitir que esta vez ella se había pasado de la raya presentándose de esa manera.

-Padre…

-Silencio, Helena, no abrirás tu boca hasta que yo acabe de hablar ¿entendido?-la pelinegra asintió-Eres irresponsable, irrespetuosa e impetuosa ¿Sabes lo que pudiste haber causado? Thor no piensa antes de actuar, pudo haber reaccionado de muchas maneras, pudo haber matado a Frandal por lo que él cree una traición, pudo haberse ido contra mí y quitarme la corona por ir contra las leyes del reino ¿Pensaste si quiera en algo de eso cuándo te presentaste en el comedor _aun_ cuando te pedí específicamente que te quedaras en tu cuarto mientras arreglábamos este problema?-Helena miraba el piso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza-Eres mi hija y te adoro pero francamente, a veces me sacas de quicio, me haces pensar si en algún momento llegarás a madurar y mostrarás por fin a la persona que será la reina de este lugar algún día porque aquí solo veo a una jovencita llena de pensamientos egoístas. Estás confinada en tus cámaras hasta nuevo aviso y pobre que me desobedezcas, Helena porque mi paciencia no da para tanto-salió con paso rápido del cuarto lanzando la puerta en el camino, Helena se sentó en la cama ocultando el rostro entre las manos y Frandal se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento mucho, padre… yo no quería… no pensé…-balbuceó sollozante y el rubio acarició suavemente sus cabellos para calmarla.

-Tu padre se ha sentido presionado desde la llegada de los invitados, Helena, sabes que él te quiere muchísimo y su enfado no durará mucho-ella lo miró con sus ojos plateados y asintió pensativamente.

-Solo quería… me dio tanta rabia, papá, muchísima rabia cuando entré y lo vi sentado al lado de esa mujer, una mujer que no se compara para nada con la belleza de mi padre ¿Cómo es que pudo dejarlo así?

-Nadie lo sabe, cariño-dijo el rubio de manera pensativa, la chica lo miró y luego lo abrazó.

-No importa, papá, porque gracias a eso te tengo a ti y tú eres el mejor del mundo-Frandal le sonrió.

* * *

_Después nos hemos vuelto a ver_

_Alguna vez y siempre igual_

_Como dos extraños más_

_Que van quedándose detrás_

_Este extraño se ha entregado_

_Hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos_

_Y tú solo has actuado_

_Yo aun sabiendo que mentías me calle_

_Y me preguntas si te ame_

_Lo ves, lo ves._

* * *

Loki avanzó por el jardín a paso lento, necesitaba un respiro, calmarse y volver a recuperar el control. Nunca se había enfadado tanto con Helena y temía en parte haber sido demasiado duro con ella, Helena siempre había sido excesivamente amada y cuidada por todos, Loki y Frandal siempre llenando el vacío de Thor entre ellos. Quería a Frandal, demasiado, casi al punto del amor pero siempre había algo que lo detenía de dar ese paso, de entregarse por completo… era un recuerdo de unas manos diferentes, de unos labios más cálidos, de un cuerpo pegado al suyo cuando apenas empezaba sentir. Thor siempre había estado para él aunque algunas veces se había sentido atraído hacia otras personas, siempre guardó su lealtad hasta el último momento.

-Sigues viniendo aquí a pensar-el pelinegro se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Thor detrás suyo, ambos se quedaron mirando cara a cara sin decir nada, simplemente observándose. Loki no pudo evitar beberse sus rasgos, llenarse con los pequeños cambios se podían ver en él. Thor también lo examinaba, su consorte-ex consorte-estaba hermoso, el cabello largo siempre le había caído bien y aunque se le podría confundir con una chica, no había duda que era un hombre-un rey-poderoso.

-La tranquilidad es perfecta para mí-responde en voz baja.

-Yo… lamento todo lo que dije, no debí ponerme de ese modo y actuar sin pensar.

-Parece que en eso no has cambiado-el rubio no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

-¿Ella… ella… la has castigado?

-Ciertamente, Helena debe aprender a comportarse maduramente, ya no es una niña.

-Oh, vamos ¿Tú no odiabas acaso que padre te dijera  _"Debes dejar las bromas para los niños, Loki, tú eres el príncipe de Asgard, ya era mayor, deberías ser más maduro"_?-Loki se rio en voz baja y asintió.

-Tienes razón, amaba demasiado hacer bromas como para quedarme quieto.

-Nos divertías tanto a todos, nadie entendía como podías parecer tan aplicado cuando se trataba de magia y tan travieso a la hora de practicarla en los demás.

-Padre de todo diría que era un problemático de lo peor.

-Lo eras-el pelinegro le lanzó una mirada divertida y el rubio ensanchó su sonrisa; se quedaron en silencio observándose unos minutos hasta que la mirada de Loki se oscureció.

-¿No deberías estar con Lady Foster ahora?-dijo dándole la espalda.

-Debería pero me parece que tenemos cosa de las que hablar.

-No hay nada más de que hablar, Thor, no somos amigos, no somos una pareja que decidió amigablemente separarse y ahora pueden verse como si nada hubiera pasado. Tú me dejaste, sin ninguna explicación, sin ni una sola razón, me dejaste preguntándome en qué demonios había fallado para que tú me hubieras cambiado con tanta facilidad.

-No te tortures más, Loki…

-No lo hago-lo cortó-tengo alguien a mi lado que me ha hecho ver la vida de otra manera, que ha estado a mi lado cuando lo necesité y que por eso siempre tendrá mi corazón.

-¿Eres feliz…?-preguntó Thor después de unos momentos.

-Lo soy-respondió en voz baja-¿Lo eres tú?

-Yo… supongo que lo soy-el pelinegro le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, hablaremos en la cena sobre los Jotun-se marchó y Thor lo siguió con la mirada mientras se iba.

* * *

_Yo que lo había adivinado_

_Y tú sigues sin saber que se ha acabado_

_Por una vez escúchame_

_Lo ves, lo ves._

_Mirándonos aquí diciendo adiós_

* * *

Jane observó por el balcón del cuarto en el que estaba. Thor había salido y ella estaba bastante segura de que había ido en busca de Loki a quien había visto pasar por el jardín hace poco. Suspiró. Thor no le había dicho pero realmente no había hecho falta que le dijera algo, había sido suficiente con mirar fijamente a la princesa, Helena. Esos ojos azules grisáceos eran casi una combinación perfecta entre Thor y Loki.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?-se preguntó a sí misma.

 _Ahora… luchas por lo que es tuyo._ Susurró una voz en su cabeza y ella no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste, lo he posteado algo tarde pero no importa.
> 
> Canción: Lo ves- Alejando Sanz.
> 
> Letty Malfoy.


	4. Arco y flecha

  
_Lately I have had this strangest feeling,_   
_With no vivid reasons here to find._   
_Yet the thought of losing's been hanging, round my mind..._

* * *

Jane se vistió con esas túnicas que la hacían sentir incómoda y decidió salir a pasear, Thor había desaparecido temprano en la mañana dejándole dicho con una de las sirvientas que regresaría pronto. Trató de no deprimirse ni pensar demás al respecto pero era prácticamente imposible no hacerlo. Ella era inteligente, por supuesto, sabía que a Thor no le debe haber sentado bien saber de repente que era padre además, suspiró para sí mima, Loki era una persona hermosa, serena y solo había escuchado halagos hacia él. Pero eso solo servía para inquietarla más, Thor y ella habían estado juntos tres años, a ella le gustaba enseñarle cosas, le hacía sentir maternal por un lado y le agradaban las noches a su lado, se sentía realmente una mujer bajo sus manos pero siempre supo la verdad, siempre supo que había dejado a su familia y a su esposo atrás y era egoísta, ella sabía que era egoísta pero ¿No podía ser egoísta al menos una vez? Siempre había pensado en los demás primero ¿Por qué no preocuparse por ella ahora? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho?

-No, Thor ahora está conmigo, no lo puedo dejar ir-susurró mientras observaba los jardines. Caminó un poco más hasta que se encontró con Hogun.

-Lady Jane ¿Está perdida?

-Eso creo, no sé bien cómo llegar hasta los jardines. 

-Permítame escoltarla-dijo ofreciéndole su brazo, ella lo aceptó y empezaron a caminar en silencio.

-Hogun ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo tímidamente, el hombre asintió-¿Cómo era Thor antes de conocerme?-el hombre dudó unos momentos.

-Irresponsable, mayormente, tenía un temperamento de guerrero y no solía pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, normalmente era Loki quien debía calmarlo-sonrió por algún recuerdo-ahora se ha serenado, diría que la sabiduría ha llegado a él, es un buen hombre.

-¿Crees que es feliz conmigo? ¿Más de lo que era aquí?-Hogun se quedó en silencio, pensando.

-Creo que fueron dos diferentes tipos de felicidad-respondió lentamente, Jane no se sintió satisfecha pero no insistió.  


* * *

_Far more frequently you're wearing perfume,_   
_With you say, "No special place to go"_   
_But when I ask will you be coming back soon,_   
_You don't know, never know._

* * *

-¿Estás bien?-Loki alzó la mirada hacia Frandal y sonrió.

-Sí, creo que solo un poco cansado-el rubio acarició su mejilla suavemente y lo miró apreciativamente.

-Realmente adoro tu túnica roja ¿Es alguna ocasión especial?

-Por supuesto, he decidido que este día podíamos ir a dar una vuelta con Helena por los campos, practicar su arquería, no quiero que esté encerrada, realmente-dijo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Frandal, este lo aferró por la cintura.

-Yo creo que su castigo fue justo, Loki, Helena nunca ha tenido nadie que le diga que no porque no lo necesitó pero esto nos demuestra que tampoco es capaz de actuar maduramente al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces ¿Crees que no debería dejarla salir?

-Creo que aún es pronto, podríamos esperar un poco, que sienta realmente el castigo.

-Bueno…-suspiró y luego hizo un pequeño puchero-entonces me he vestido por nada.

-Oh, por supuesto que no, tú y yo saldremos juntos a cabalgar y a pasar un bonito día-le besó con cariño y Loki le correspondió instantáneamente luego le sonrió.

-Entonces iré a arreglar todo-Frandal lo siguió con la mirada mientras salía, su sonrisa decayendo un poco. Tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho pero prefirió ignorarla, no quería indagar eso ahora.

* * *

Thor y Sif caminaban por el salón del gran trono, la conversación su madre no había salido del todo bien, ella lo quería pero estaba bastante molesta con él por lo todo lo sucedido anteriormente. Thor se sentía frustrado con la situación pero aceptaba su culpa.

-Sif, Thor-el rubio se detuvo inmediatamente a mirar al moreno.

-Loki, te ves maravilloso-dijo la morena sonriendo enormemente.

-Gracias.

-El rojo… te favorece…-murmuró Thor y hubo un momento de silencio, Sif miró entre los dos y carraspeó antes de enlazar su brazo con el del moreno.

-¿Ibas a ver a tu madre?

-Oh, sí, tengo que dejarla encargada de unas cosas.

-¿Una cita?-el moreno se sonrojó ligeramente.

-De hecho sí-contestó, Thor apretó las mandíbulas durante un momento.

-Los dejo seguir su camino, permiso-dijo marchándose a paso rápido, Loki se obligó a no seguirlo con la mirada.

* * *

_Well, I’m a man of many wishes,_   
_I hope my premonition misses,_   
_But what I really feel, my eyes won't let me hide,_   
_Cause they always start to cry._   
_Cause it's time could mean goodbye._

* * *

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó Frandal con una gran sonrisa, Loki le sonrió a su vez y regresó la flecha a su mano con un suave movimiento de muñeca.

-¿Crees que puedas ganarme?-le retó juguetonamente, Frandal sonrió y apuntó con su flecha hacia el árbol, susurró unas palabras y una suave luz azulada envolvió a la flecha-¡Hey, eso es trampa!

-Muy tarde-se rio el rubio soltando la flecha que cayó limpiamente en el centro.

-Eres un tramposo-se quedó el moreno acercándose a él, Frandal le sonrió ampliamente tomándolo de la cintura.

-Soy tu tramposo-Loki le sonrió.

-Que buen tiro-ambos giraron y vieron a Thor con Jane a su lado, Loki se tensó en un segundo y se apartó del rubio, Frandal solo lo miró de soslayo antes de sonreír falsamente.

-Gracias.

-Vi que sabes magia ahora.

-Sí, Loki es un excelente profesor.

-Tener magia debe ser muy divertido-dijo Jane tomando el brazo de Thor y mostrando una sonrisa amable.

-Tiene sus beneficios-respondió Frandal. Un silencio incómodo se formó, Thor clavaba su mirada intensa en Loki y este la tenía desviada hacia algún punto cerca del árbol de prácticas, un leve sonrojo se había asentado en su rostro ante la insistente mirada.

-Bien, deberíamos seguir, Thor me está mostrando el lugar-dijo Jane-vamos, Thor-el rubio no la miró y Jane se sintió incómoda, además que Frandal empezaba a molestarse-¡Thor!

-Sí, Jane-contestó antes de darse finalmente la vuelta y marcharse con ella.

-Frandal…

-Estoy cansado, iré a darme un baño-cortó el rubio marchándose y Loki soltó un suspiro cansado.

* * *

Lately I’ve been staring in the mirror,  
Very slowly picking me apart  
Trying to tell myself I have no reason, with your heart.

 

* * *

 

-¿Cómo puedes ser de esa manera?-espetó Jane molesta caminando delante de Thor, lágrimas de enojo formándose en su rostro-humillándome así, mirándolo como si fuera lo único en el universo.

-Jane…

-Si tanto lo quieres entonces ¿por qué estás conmigo? ¿Por qué lo dejaste?-Thor no contestó-se acabó, me iré a casa, tú puedes quedarte aquí con tu esposo y tu trono y tus cosas…

-Jane, espera, por favor-dijo Thor tomándola del brazo-no es lo que piensas, es solo que… me he enterado hace poco que tengo una hija y Loki, pues, cuando lo veo solo siento mucha culpa por cómo debe haber sido el estar solo mientras esperaba un bebé, me siento culpable por lo que le hice y cuando lo miro solo quiero asegurarme que de verdad está bien, que el daño que le hice no fue permanente-Jane se quedó en silencio un momento.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-susurró y Thor acarició su rostro.

-Lo juro-la besó con delicadeza-te amo, Jane, por eso estoy contigo-ella le sonrió y volvió a   
besarlo.

Loki se dio la vuelta y se fue tan silenciosamente como llegó.

* * *

Just the other night while you were sleeping,  
I vaguely heard you whisper someone's name.  
But when I ask you of the thoughts you're keeping,  
You just say nothing's changed.

* * *

Loki entró en su dormitorio con algo de pesadez, no había planeado escuchar lo que Thor le había estado diciendo pero fue imposible alejarse, su corazón se sentía confundido, no estaba seguro de qué sentía con esas palabras. Un ruido llamó su atención y se sorprendió al ver que era Frandal sacando túnicas del armario.

-¿Frandal, qué haces?

-Voy a mudarme de cuarto-contestó el rubio.

-¿Qué…? Pero ¿por qué?

-¿En serio debes preguntarme eso?-dijo con un toque de ironía que no ocultaba del todo su dolor-Por los dioses, Loki, desde que él ha llegado no has hecho otra cosa que estar pendiente de él en todo momento, no lo has olvidado, no sé por qué pensé que algún día lo harías, después de todo lo has amado por milenios-terminó con amargura casi lanzando las túnicas contra la cama.

-Frandal, no hagas esto, por favor…

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede? ¿Para seguir siendo su reemplazo? ¿Acaso sabes cómo me siento cada vez que tus ojos buscan los suyos antes que a los míos? ¿Cuándo a veces pareces sorprenderte al mirarme en las mañanas y no encontrarlo a él? ¿Cómo crees que todo eso me hace sentir? ¡Como mierda, me hace sentir! ¡Me siento usado! ¡Un maldito reemplazo del maldito rey que no está aquí!-Loki se había quedado con la boca abierta, no tenía ni idea de que Frandal se sintiera de esa manera, el rubio siempre andaba feliz, nunca notó nada raro en él-no me pidas que me quede para seguir siendo tu juguete porque, realmente, no puedo hacerlo. Estoy destrozado, Loki, mi corazón se está destruyendo cada vez más con todo esto y no puedo aguantarlo más-terminó de meter las túnicas en el baúl y lo cogió para salir del cuarto, Loki avanzó inmediatamente para tomar su brazo.

-No te vayas, por favor…

-Loki, suéltame, no tiene caso…

-Frandal, no lo hagas, yo… yo sé que hice mal pero, no lo hagas…

-No puedes detenerme, no puedo soportar más esta situación…-se soltó y avanzó hacia la puerta pero un ruido seco lo hizo girar y se sorprendió. Loki estaba de rodillas en el suelo, su cabeza baja con algunos mechones al frente ocultaban su rostro pero Frandal podía oír sus sollozos ahogados.

-Por favor… te lo ruego…-el rubio se quedó estático unos segundos antes de dejarse caer de rodillas a su lado y abrazarlo hacia su pecho, Loki se aferró a él con fuerza, como si temiera que se fuera en cualquier momento-te amo… Dioses, te amo… fui un tonto por no notarlo…-Frandal notó las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos y buscó su boca con desesperación, Loki se rindió inmediatamente a él. 

Frandal lo cargó hasta la cama y lo recostó con suavidad en ella, besó sus labios con pasión mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de ir desatando esa túnica roja que resaltaba su piel de esa manera tan maravillosa. Loki tenía sus brazos envueltos fuertemente en su cuello, no iba a dejarlo ir por nada, no iba a perderlo ahora. El rubio se separó el beso respirando agitadamente y empezó a repartir dulces besos sobre el cuello blanco, Loki jadeó. Las manos del moreno jalaban la túnica del rubio con torpeza, distraído por los besos; Frandal se detuvo un momento para susurrar unas palabras y sus ropas desaparecieron, Loki soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir piel caliente contra la suya, siempre fría.

-Te amo tanto…-susurró Frandal mientras bajaba por el pecho, mordió con suavidad sus pezones y los lamió, siguió bajando con un camino de besos hasta los blancos muslos.

-Yo también… yo también… Frandal…-murmuró Loki, enloqueciendo lentamente, retorciéndose en las sábanas y gritando cuando Frandal lamió su erección-Ah… oh, Dioses…-el rubio envolvió su boca alrededor del glande y succionó levemente causando que el moreno alzara las caderas inconscientemente-Frandal… ah… -el rubio aprovechó su distracción para meter un dedo suavemente, Loki gimió con desesperación, agitando las caderas-más… quiero más…

-Lo que desees…-susurró Frandal introduciendo otro dedo más, Loki se movió contra su mano, perdido en las sensaciones.

-Frandal… por favor…

-¿Qué deseas, Loki?

-A ti… te quiero a ti…-el rubio sonrió y se alzó para besarlo fuertemente, sus dedos aun moviéndose dentro del moreno, Loki se aferró a su cuello.

-Eres tan hermoso…-susurró Frandal apartando sus dedos y empezando a penetrarlo, Loki jadeó y se aferró a sus hombros-tan perfecto… y tan mío… -Loki se arqueó contra él y casi aulló cuando Frandal empezó a moverse-solo mío… solo mío… dilo, Loki… quiero escucharte…

-Tuyo…-el rubio empezó a embestirlo con más rapidez y fuerza, ahogando los gritos del placer del moreno con su propia boca, enredando sus labios y lenguas, cogiendo en una mano su erección para masturbarlo con fuerza-¡Frandal!-gritó con Loki y se corrió en su mano.

-¡Loki!-dijo este, penetrándolo dos veces más antes de ser arrastrado por un fuerte orgasmo. Ambos se quedaron unos momentos quietos, respirando agitadamente, Frandal salió con cuidado del moreno y se echó a su costado, Loki se acercó a él inmediatamente y suspiró cuando sintió los brazos rodeándole.

-Te amo, Frandal…

-Yo también, cariño…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien. He estado desaparecida, lo sé, pero las personas que me escribieron saben por qué. Mi abuelo murió hace unos meses y fue un golpe muy fuerte para mí, tuve un bloqueo muy grande y no podía escribir nada, ni siquiera traducía y ahora he cogido fuerza para poder intentar al menos acabar un capítulo. La verdad, no me gustaba como estaba yendo la historia y había pensado en re editarla pero al final solo decidí darle un pequeño giro. Espero que no estén muy molestos conmigo y trataré de publicar pronto. La canción de Lately de Stevie Wonder pero me gusta más la versión de Colton Dixon. Saludos.  
> Letty Malfoy.


	5. El hijo de Laufey

__**Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say**  
Kind of turn themselves into blades   
And the kind and courteous is a life I've heard   
But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt   
Cause here, here we are, Here we are 

_**A Beautiful Mess - Jason Mraz.** _

* * *

 

-Dije que no.

-Loki, estás siendo irracional.

-No, no lo estoy siendo, tú estás siendo irracional-Fandral soltó un suspiro cansado y volteó el rostro para ocultar una sonrisa.

-Loki, por favor…

-¡No! ¡Estás demente!-el rubio se mordió el labio para no reírse y atrapó al moreno entre sus brazos, Loki trató de liberarse sin mucho esfuerzo y al final terminó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho-No quiero que te pase nada.

-Y yo jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasara a ti o a Helena-Fandral acarició su rostro con suavidad y depositó un suave beso en sus labios-te amo, todo estará bien.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo estará?-dijo Loki alejándose ligeramente, el rubio podía ver el miedo en su mirada-apenas y he descubierto lo que siento por ti, me da miedo que algo suceda.

-Nada va a suceder, iré con varios guardias y si algo malo sucede tengo mi magia para avisarte.

-No puedo tomar ese riesgo-Loki suspiró, casi resignado-Los Tres Guerreros irán contigo y yo iré-Loki alzó una ceja cuando el rubio iba a interrumpirlo, Fandral se moridó el labio-como ilusión.

-Necesitarás mucha magia para eso-se preocupó Fandral.

-Y tranquilidad-asintió Loki-pero tengo a casi todos los guardias y a madre, estaré bien-entrecerró los ojos-además si no aceptas esto entonces no irás. Fandral suspiró, sabiendo que no podía discutir más.

-Está bien-Loki asintió.

* * *

-Ese será nuestro plan-dijo Loki. Todos estaban sentados en una larga mesa y por todos se refería a Los Tres Guerreros, Fandral, Frigga, Thor, Jane y Falkor, capitán principal de la guardia.

-Creo que yo debería formar parte de la defensa-dijo Thor con tono pensativo, Loki le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva-Sabemos que Fandral llevará a los mejores guerreros además de una pequeña guardia pero tú estarás indefenso aquí, Madre tiene como misión principal cuidar de Helena y aunque tendrás a la guardia, te valdrá cualquier ayuda.

-Creo que tiene razón-asintió Fandral ignorando la impresión que causaban sus palabras-estarás en un trance profundo mientras estamos en Jotunheim.

-Pero no saben que estamos yendo, no nos atacarán-dijo Sif.

-Ya deben sospecharlo para ahora, saben que Thor y los demás están aquí, deben de estar esperando una visita para ahora-dijo Loki.

-¿Pero crees que estén planeando un ataque?-Loki sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-Mi padre y yo hemos estado en buenos términos hasta hace poco, no entiendo lo que ha sucedido, esta misión es solo una visita para arreglar malentendidos... o hacer declaraciones-todos se miraron con gravedad.

-Entonces nosotros partiremos mañana a primera hora-dijo Hogun, Loki asintió y todos menos Fandral salieron del salón.

-¿Crees que nos estén esperando?-preguntó Loki en voz baja, el rubio negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Creo que esto no se trata de Laufey exactamente, creo que hay algo más aquí y tengo el presentimiento que nos enteraremos de ello en Jotunheim. 

-Espero que no sea nada malo-Fandral tomó su mano y depositó un suave beso en ella.

-No te preocupes tanto, ya verás que todo irá bien-Loki tenía un mal presentimiento pero prefirió callar y sonreír suavemente.

* * *

Thor entró en la biblioteca con cuidado, Helena alzó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo y se tensó casi inmediatamente, levantándose. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperaba poder hablar contigo, si me lo permites-dijo Thor con voz calmada, Helena lucía dudosa pero terminó asintiendo. Thor se acercó a ella, examinándola con la mirada, aún tenía rasgos de su infancia pero se notaba que sería una mujer de belleza envidiable, su cabello negro del mismo color que su padre y sus ojos azules eléctricos igual a los de Thor. 

-Eres justo como Padre decía que eras-comentó Helena en voz baja, Thor la miró fijamente y ella desvió su mirada-mi padre jamás me ha ocultado nada, me habló de tí desde el principio y aunque no comprendía por qué no estabas con nosotros, nunca me sentí sola. Mi papá... Fandral, siempre cuidó bien de mí, me amó y me crió como si fuera suya, se ganó mi corazón y el de mi padre. Nunca pensé que te vería realmente.

-¿Me dejarías explicarte lo que pasó?-la morena asintió lentamente-. Cuando mi padre me mandó a Midgard, creí que todo estaba acabado para mí, creí que nunca podría encontrar mi camino de regreso y que había perdido a tu padre para siempre, solo por no pensar en lo que hacía. Ahí conocí a Jane, Darcy y Selvig, unos humanos que me aceptaron sin muchas preguntas, me enseñaron de su mundo, de sus costumbres... son gente tan maravillosa pero tan frágil...-Thor sonrió con tristeza-. Perdí a tu padre por egoísta, Loki nunca me necesitó, siempre fue independiente, inteligente, fuerte. Jane, ella es todo lo contrario, me daba una razón para protegerla, para, de alguna manera, sentirme útil...

-¿La amas?-preguntó Helena con duda.

-Lo hago-asintió Thor-, aprendí a hacerlo. De lo que me arrepiento es no haber tenido el coraje de venir a hablar con tu padre, de pedirle disculpas cara a cara y contarle mis razones, decirle que nunca fue su culpa, que lo amé más que a nadie... Me arrepiento jamás haber tenido la oportunidad de haberte visto crecer pero mejores padres no pudiste tener, siento tristeza por ese que perdí pero a la vez estoy feliz porque eres lo mejor que puedes ser gracias a ellos.

-Creí... creí que te odiaba, por un tiempo. Padre, él solía llorar a veces y sabía que era por tí... Pero cuando fui creciendo me dí cuenta que nadie tiene el destino decidido, tú no sabías que ibas a enamorarte de otra persona, quiero creer... sé que no hubieras lastimado a mi padre de esa forma. 

-Te doy mi palabra de honor al jurarte que jamás quise dañar a tu padre y me gustaría pedirte una oportunidad para que podamos conocernos más. No pienso imponerme como tu padre, sé que tienes a los dos mejores pero, tal vez, ¿podríamos empezar siendo amigos?-Helena le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me gustaría eso-Thor sonrió.

* * *

Loki, Fandral y los guerreros tres llegaron con la guardia a Jotunheim, no había nadie en los alrededores pero eso no hizo que se sintieran confiados, los Jotuns tenían una habilidad innata para esconderse en el hielo. Cabalgaron por varios kilometros antes de ver el castillo de Laufey, la guardia del rey estaba esperando en sus puertas y todos trataron de no tensarse, tenían que recordarse que no venían aquí a buscar pelea. Loki bajó con elegancia de su caballo y se adelantó con los guerreros tres y Sif apenas unos pasos atrás.

-Loki, rey de Asgard, hijo mío, bienvenido a Jotunheim-habló Laufey, acercándose a él.

-Padre-respondió Loki con una leve sonrisa-. Me temo que no son motivos felices los que me traen aquí, rey. 

-Es mejor que hablemos adentro, rey-dijo el gigante, mirando sútilmente alrededor-el hielo tiene oídos-estas palabras preocuparon al moreno pero asintió y todos pasaron al castillo.

* * *

En unas cuevas, no muy lejos del castillo de Laufey, dos figuras oscuras se encontraron.

-Están aquí en Jotunheim-dijo una voz rasposa, se escuchó una risa oscura.

-Entonces ha llegado la hora-dijo la voz siniestra-. Es el momento de atacar Asgard.

 

 

 

 


	6. El ataque - Parte 1

**Jotunheim:**

-Nadie debe molestarnos-dijo Laufey a su guardia mientras entraba en la sala real, los gigantes se inclinaron y salieron junto con los guardias de Loki. Laufey se acercó a su hijo y puso una mano en su hombro-. Me da mucho gusto verte, hijo.

-A mí también, padre-contestó Loki con una leve sonrisa, todos se acomodaron en la mesa central que había en el lugar-¿Asumo que sabes lo que sucede aquí?

-Este es el único lugar en el que podemos hablar libremente-dijo con un suspiro el gigante-. Helbindi causó un revuelo hace casi dos meses, varios gigantes de Jotunheim se fueron con él, sé que está formando un ejército junto con la ayuda de alguien más.

-¿Por qué haría eso mi hermano?-preguntó Loki con confusión, su relación con su hermano mayor siempre había sido alejada pero nunca habían estado en malos términos.

-Helbindi se ha vuelto hambriento de poder, enfureció cuando le dije que iba a ser Byleistr el heredero del trono.

-¿Qué piensa Byleistr de todo esto?

-Ha estado entrenando al ejército por alguna revuelta pero quiere conversar con su hermano, no desea matarlo-unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon y una mujer de cabello rojizo entró.

-Sus majestades-se inclinó.

-¡Lorelei!-saludó Loki con una sonrisa, Sif se tensó ligeramente, nunca se había llevado bien con la hechicera. 

-Rey Loki-saludó la mujer, adelantándose hacia él y tomando sus manos extendidas.

-Es tan bueno verte ¿Y amora?

-En Midgard, recolectando unas plantas que necesitamos-respondió ella, sentándose a lado el Laufey-¿Lo está poniendo al día, mi rey?

-Es necesario, Lorelei, Helbindi se ha vuelto una amenaza que no se puede detener-la mujer asintió y se giró hacia los demás.

-Amora y yo hemos estado trabajando en una poción de éxtasis para detener a Helbindi, nuestro rey no quiere matar a su hijo pero debe ser detenido.

-Asgard las ayudará con lo que sea necesario que no te quepa duda-dijo Loki, justo cuando acabó de decir esas palabras se escuchó una explosión fuera del palacio y este se sacudió.

-¡Señor!-entraron los gigantes-El príncipe ha regresado y tiene un ejército de gigantes con él-se escuchó otra explosión y todos se levantaron rápidamente para estar afuera, los gigantes que había traído Helbindi eran enormes y venían preparados con grandes armas.

-¡Loki, quédate atrás!-gritó Fandral.

-¿Acaso has olvidado que realmente no estoy aquí?-replicó, rodando los ojos antes de coger su espada y apuntar hacia el gigante más cercano, Loki pasó una mano por el filo dándole un brillo verdoso y empezó a pelear con ella. El primer gigante cayó rápidamente después de que sus piernas fueran cortadas y llevándose un certero golpe en la cabeza con la espada. Fandral estaba cerca a Lorelei, apoyándose entre ellos con hechizos y golpes pero Lorelei era experta en pociones por lo que sus hechizos no tenían tanta fuerza, por suerte Sif se juntó con ellos, podía llevarse mal con la pelirroja pero no iba a dejar que los mataran. Hogun estaba lanzando sus cuchillas con fuerza, derribando a todos los que podían, ayudando a la guardia de Laufey. El rey mismo peleaba con fuerza, un gruñido molesto atrapado entre sus dientes mientras peleaba con los que eran su propia gente.

-¿Uniéndote a los plebeyos, padre?-gritó Helbindi, alzando su espada de hielo.

-Hijo, no necesitas hacer esto...-trató de razonar el rey.

-¡Ese es mi trono!-replicó el gigante, enfadado.

-¡No estás listo para él!-dijo su padre con fuerza, Helbindi apretó los puños y empezó a atacarlo, Laufey solo se defendía, incapaz de atacar a su propia sangre, una vez había atentado contra su propia familia y se arrepintió, no volvería a cometer ese error con otro de sus hijos-¡Detén esta locura, Helbindi! ¡Solo estás trayendo destrucción a nuestro pueblo!

-Tomaré mi trono ¡Así sea por la fuerza!-replicó su hijo, empleando más fuerza y logrando derrumbar a su padre, Helbindi se acercó a él y puso la espada en su cuello-Incluso si debo pasar sobre tí...-susurró. Todos se habían detenido ante la caída del rey, Loki corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar, observando como su hermano alzaba la espada y la dejaba caer con fuerza sobre su padre.

-¡NO!-gritó pero era tarde, la espada había atravesado a Laufey directo en el corazón, acabando con su vida en ese mismo instante. Loki dejó salir un sonido furioso, alzó su espada y atacó a Helbindi sin piedad, haciendo que este retrocediera y se concentrara en defenderse.

-¿Acaso el bastardo está molesto?-se burló, bloqueando cada golpe.

-¡Era nuestro padre!

-¡Tú solo eres un bastardo! ¡Él nunca te quiso!-Loki volvió a golpear y esta vez logró arañarlo en el abdomen, sacándole un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Todos cometemos errores-replicó el moreno, Helbindi giró la espada y lo golpeó con el mango en un lado, haciéndolo caer.

-¡Loki!-gritó Fandral pero no podía llegar hasta él, los demás gigantes habían vuelto a atacarlos, empezaban a disminuir sus números pero aún eran demasiados para ellos.

-Tu destino siempre fue morir, bastardo-dijo con odio el gigante, alzando la espada.

-Igual que será el tuyo-replicó una voz tras él, Helbindi se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Byleistr. El gigante no le dio tiempo a decir nada y empezó inmediatamente a pelear con su hermano, el resto del ejército se juntó y los gigantes de Helbindi empezaron a retroceder.

-¡Nunca me ganarás, hermanito!-dijo Helbindi.

-No quiero ganarte, Helbindi-replicó Byleistr con frialdad-, quiero matarte-Heilbindi lo miró fijamente, Loki aprovechó su distracción y le lanzó una daga que cayó en su costado, Helbindi cayó en una rodilla, cogiéndose el lado dañado. Byleistr iba a avanzar hacia él pero de repente cinco gigantes estaban rodeándolos, forzándolos a retroceder. Loki sentía el sudor correr por su frente y congelarse en su caída, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando venció al gigante con el que peleaba, logró ver a los lejos a un gigante llevándose a Helbindi con él. Los otros gigantes también huyeron y solo quedaron los cuerpos y el ejército. Loki dejó caer su espada y se giró para caminar hasta el cadaver de su padre, Byleistr estaba justo detrás.

-Nunca tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar-musitó con tristeza, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Padre te quiera-murmuró Byleistr-yo sé que siempre lamentó el día que te abandonó.

-Yo lo perdoné hace mucho-replicó Loki, Fandral se acercó a ellos y puso una mano en su hombro, Loki se alzó y se apoyó en él. 

En ese momento, Loki sintió su cabeza ser jalada hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello y desapareció del lugar. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el trono de Asgard y, frente a él, estaba Malekith con una daga en su cuello.

-Saludos, rey.


	7. El ataque - Parte 2

**Asgard:**

Thor, Frigga y Helena observaron cómo los guardias cerraban las puertas del cuarto real donde Loki se sentaba en trance en el trono, nada podía romper su concentración por lo que habían cubierto todas las entradas desde afuera, no que fuera muy necesario, no parece que algo fuera a pasar en algún momento. Helena y Frigga se retiraron al segundo lugar seguro junto con los guardias, Thor se quedaría aquí, protegiendo a Loki. 

-Ve y confirma con Heimdall que todo está seguro, antes tomar las posiciones finales-le dijo Thor al capitán de la guardia, este se inclinó y salió. Thor soltó un suspiro y cogió a Mjolnir, su mirada se centró un momento en las puertas doradas. Ya no era a su esposo a quién tenía que proteger (porque Loki seguía siendo su esposo, en Asgard no existen los divorcios), ya no era a su hermano por tanto tiempo al que tenía proteger. La persona que tenía que proteger ahora era al padre de Helena, al rey de Asgard... a la pareja de su amigo. Y Thor haría ese trabajo lo mejor que pudiera.

* * *

Heimdall paseó su mirada por todos los reinos, vigilando alguna amenaza contra Asgard pero sin encontrar alguna. Cuando el capitán llegó, le informó de esa manera y este partió rápidamente para que se pudieran hacer los últimos arreglos. Heimdall fijó su vista en Jotunheim, cuidando a su rey y a los guerreros, fue entonces cuando vio la maldad centrándose en un punto no muy lejano a ellos, podía sentir su presencia, su esencia pero no podía verlos, estaban cubiertos a sus ojos. Heimdall fijó la mirada más insistentemente, intentando averiguar quiénes eran. Una de las presencias se reveló como Helbindi, atacando a los gigantes. Heimdall se movió, a punto de avisarle a los guerreros cuando notó una fuerza invisible pasar por sus lados. 

La otra presencia estaba en Asgard.

* * *

Helena anotaba con eficiencia todo lo que iba aprendiendo del libro de magia que estaba estudiando, Frigga tejía con hilos de magia dorada un bonito vestido, le gustaba trabajar con magia, era más rápido, fácil y quedaba con un mejor acabado. Las dos mujeres se tensaron cuando sintieron el repentino flujo de poder, Frigga soltó la delicada tela y se movió con rapidez hacia la ventana, Helena justo a su lado. Heimdall estaba levantando la burbuja de protección.

Estaba atacando Asgard.

* * *

Thor golpeaba de diestra a siniestra. El ataque les había tomado por sorpresa, eran Dark Elf, de aquellos del que su padre les habló hace muchos años, puras leyendas. Pues mucho leyendas no parecían ahora mismo. Estaba intentando entrar al cuarto del trono, donde Loki seguía en su trance pero él no los iba a dejar pasar, movía a Mjolnir golpeando con salvajismo, lanzándolos hacia el otro lado del salón. Fue cuando llegó el gigante de fuego que tuvo problemas, la pelea estaba pareja, tenía que tener cuidado con él. Thor estaba tan concentrado en su pelea que no notó a Malekith acercándose a la puerta del trono, cuando lo vio intentó ir por él pero el gigante aprovechó para cogerlo de una pierna y lanzarlo, haciéndolo aterrizar dolorosamente sobre el balcón, un poco sangre empezó a salir de su boca.

Malekith avanzó con una sonrisa, observando al rey que estaba sentado en su trono, sus ojos cerrados se movían ligeramente y un aura de magia verde lo envolvía, demostrando el poder de su hechizo y cuánto le estaba costando para que se viera real en el lado que estaba él. Malekith sacó con cuidado su espada y caminó hasta ponerse justo en la espalda de la silla. Luego tomó el cabello de Loki con fuerza y jaló, exponiendo su cuello blanco. El aura mágica desapareció de golpe y los ojos verdes de Loki se abrieron, mirando con sorpresa a Malekith sobre él.

-Hola, rey-Malekith alzó la espada e iba a lanzar el golpe final cuando una lanza golpeó con fuerza un lado de su cabeza, haciéndolo caer unos metros más allá. Loki se levantó con rapidez y giró. Jane sostenía la lanza temblorosamente.

-Me salvaste...-murmuró Loki, mirándola con los ojos ensanchados. 

-Yo... yo...-tartamudeó Jane, soltando la lanza de golpe, sorprendida por lo que ella misma había hecho.

-Tienes mi gratitud, Jane Foster-dijo Loki con seriedad y ella parpadeó, sin saber qué decir. Un gruñido llamó su atención y ambos giraron hacia donde Malekith se estaba levantando, mirándolos con una sonrisa sacarrona.

-Vaya, vaya... que interesante humana eres tú...-Jane retrocedió, asustada, mientras Loki tomaba una posición defensiva frente a ella.

-Malekith-dijo Loki con frialdad, alzándose toda su estatura-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes entrar en mi reino, destruírlo y no enfrentar las consecuencias de mi ira?-preguntó con tono falsamente suave.

-He venido por lo que me pertenece, Laufeyson, algo que el padre de Odín selló hace tiempo y que necesito de vuelta-Loki alzó la ceja.

-Bor ya no es el rey de Asgard, Malekith y lo que haya sellado, buena decisión tomó en el momento, porque estoy seguro que lo que quieres es el Aether-Malekith se tensó.

-Guerra habrá en nuestros mundos si no me devuelves lo que pido, Laufeyson.

-Guerra ya has generado, Malekith al invadir mi reino-los ojos de Loki empezaron a volverse completamente verdes, eliminando cada parte blanca, toda su forma se cubrió con el aura verde-y yo no tomo a los invasores gentilmente-dijo lanzando un fogonazo de magia verde contra él haciéndolo desaparecer en el acto. La magia de Loki fue llenando todo Asgard, haciendo que todos los Dark Elf desaparecieran a su toque. Cuando todos los enemigos se hubieron ido, Loki cayó hacia adelante en el piso, desmayado. 

-¡Loki!-exclamó Thor, cojeando hacia la entrada, se estaba cubriendo un lado de su abdomen donde había sido herido.

-Creo... creo que excedió su poder-murmuró Jane, agachándose a lado del moreno. Helena y Frigga entraron corriendo en ese momento, Frigga se agachó a lado de Loki instantáneamente, pasando su magia sobre él, Helena se había quedado petrificada en la puerta. 

-Necesito llevarlo a la zona médica-dijo Frigga, Thor tomó a Loki en sus brazos, ignorando la sangre que bajaba por su costado y caminó con rapidez detrás de Frigga, la mujer hizo que lo dejara en la cama y luego los sacó a todos-necesitó privacidad-dijo y cerró las puertas. Jane hizo que Thor se sentara para mirar su herida, Helena retorcía las manos nerviosamente y se acercó a Thor con timidez.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-dijo en voz baja, soltó una ligera brisa azul de sus manos y la herida se cerró por sí misma, Thor le sonrió. 

-Gracias-ella asintió y volvió a mirar a la puerta-Él va a estar bien, es fuerte-la morena asintió sin dejar de mirar a la puerta.

-Es fuerte, sé que es fuerte-dijo para sí misma.

 

 

 


	8. Formando un plan

Fandral entró apresuradamente en el cuarto de curación y respiró con alivio cuando vio a Loki despierto y acomodado en las almohadas. El moreno estaba conversando con Helena, Frigga se encontraba un poco más lejos preparando unos brebajes y Thor y Jane se encontraban un poco más allá con Heimdall, observando como lo revisaban. Loki alzó el rostro al escuchar el ruido y sonrió al verlo, Fandral le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó, tomó su mano y depositó un suave beso en ella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó, dejando que Helena se acomodara a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Mejor, solo me excedí un poco con mi magia-respondió Loki con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú, pequeña?-Helena arrugó un poco la nariz y rodó los ojos.

-Estoy bien, papá, yo estaba en el cuarto seguro con la abuela mientras todo sucedía-Fandral asintió y tomó la mano de ambos.

-Me alegro mucho que estén bien, no sé que hubiera hecho si algo les hubiera pasado-ambos le sonrieron. Thor y Jane se acercaron a la familia con Heimdall detrás suyo, el guardián estaba con vendas en el torso y en el brazo pero por demás se veía entero. 

-Mi rey-dijo inclinando la cabeza, Loki lo miró con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Mejor, Heimdall?-el guardián asintió.

-Mi señor, debe saber que no vi los atacantes hasta que estuvieron dentro, saben ocultar bien su presencia. Heilbindi y Malekith están juntos en esto, pude ver antes de desvanecerme que el curso se planean seguir es ir a Midgard-Loki asintió pensativamente, Jane se había tensado, el moreno alzó su vista hacia ella.

-No temas, Lady Jane, no dejaremos que le pase nada a tu hogar, después de todo tengo una deuda contigo-dijo el rey con suavidad, la castaña y Fandral lo miraron con sorpresa pero ella asintió.

-Te lo agradezco.

-¿Cuándo iremos?-preguntó Fandral, Loki lo miró unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Necesito que te quedes es Asgard un poco más, Fandral.

-¿Qué?

-El consejo ha mandado un mensajero, planean venir en dos semanas, tienen un problema en Vanaheim, no puede apurarlo pero vienen a saber lo que sucede, necesito que te quedes junto con mi madre ha explicar lo sucedido. Heilbindi y Malekith probablemente estén reagrupándose ahora pero pronto harán su movimiento, necesito un día más para terminar de recuperarme luego debo ir a Midgard, tenemos que ir a hablar con la seguridad del lugar.

-Esas personas serían los de SHIELD, hace dos años hubo la invasión de los Chitauri, ellos formaron un grupo llamado Los Avengers del que yo formo parte, son la mejor defensa del reino-dijo Thor, Loki asintió.

-Conozco de SHIELD-murmuró, perdido en sus pensamientos-, tenemos que alertarlos, hay que estar preparados, tenemos que alistar al ejército, Midgard debe contar con toda la ayuda posible.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó Fandral en voz baja, todos se miraron entre sí y salieron en silencio dejando a Loki con Fandral.

-Fandral...

-Loki, sabes que esto es muy peligroso, no puedo simplemente quedarme atrás esperando a unos viejos mientras tú te expones al peligro en ese reino.

-Fandral, lo haría yo pero Heilbindi me debe una y pienso cobrársela-dijo con los dientes apretados-, no pienso dejar que nadie lo mate más que yo y estaré ahí esperándolo. Aparte, yo soy el rey, tengo que ir a asegurar al reino de un peligro que está causado por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa lo que está sucediendo-Loki negó con la cabeza.

-Sí lo es, Fandral-el moreno suspiró-. El Aether está escondido en Midgard, Fandral, yo lo coloqué ahí-el rubio ensanchó los ojos, sorprendido-. Alguien en Midgard debió haberse acercado demasiado y ahora tiene el Aether en su poder, aunque dudo que sepa de qué se trata, si yo no lo hubiera colocado ahí, pensándolo más seguro, nada de esto habría pasado. Debí haber aprendido con lo que sucedió con el Tesseract-Loki tomó la mano de Fandral y lo miró fijamente a los ojos-. Necesito que hagas esto por mí, necesito que tengas el ejército preparado, que te encargues de todo aquí y luego te unas a mí.

-¿Y Helena?-Loki dudó pero al final asintió para sí mismo.

-Ella irá conmigo-Fandral se mordió el labio pero terminó asintiendo.

-No hay lugar en el que estará más protegida que al lado de su padre-Loki le sonrió levemente.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que estás listo para ir a batalla?-Loki alzó su vista de su libro y la fijó en Thor.

-Lo estaré, solo necesito descanso.

-Fue mucha magia la que usaste... me preocupé por un momento-Loki sonrió ligeramente.

-La magia que usé fue parte mía pero mayormente fue la magia de Asgard, es un antiguo hechizo contra los enemigos, no es una protección en sí, solo se puede usar una vez pero los enemigos pueden volver. 

-Midgard es un lugar que no parece estar preparado, hay muchas cosas que ignoran pero este grupo realmente podrá defender su reino, estoy seguro-Loki asintió.

-Confío en eso-dijo, Thor asintió y se movió para irse-Thor-el rubio se giró-, Helena irá con nosotros también-el rubio se quedó sorprendido un momento luego asintió.

-Supongo que quiere asegurarte por tí mismo que ella esté bien todo el tiempo-Loki lo miró, sorprendido de que lo haya entendido a la primera, le sonrió levemente y asintió, Thor le sonrió de vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Loki observó como Helena, Thor, Jane, Sif y Hogun ponían su equipaje sobre los caballos, listos para salir cuando él lo dijera. Unos fuertes brazos se envolvieron en su cintura y Loki se reclinó contra él, sintiendo unos suaves labios en su cuello.

-Por favor, ten cuidado-susurró Fandral, Loki sonrió levemente.

-Lo tendré, no empezaré la diversión hasta que no estés ahí-el rubio se rio levemente contra su piel y el moreno se estremeció.

-Voy a pensar en tí todo el tiempo, en ustedes dos-Loki se giró en sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Ten por seguro que nosotros también lo haremos-le dijo, se separó con algo de reluctancia de sus brazos y lo miró con firmeza-Cuida nuestro reino, Sir Fandral, lo dejo en tus manos-Fandral asintió con solemnidad, Loki se acercó a los demás y se montó en su camino.

Era hora de ir a Midgard.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo de transición, más que nada para dejar todo arreglado en Asgard y darle tiempo a Loki de recuperarse.


	9. Midgard

Loki y los demás llegaron a New México en medio de una nube de polvo, Thor miró a su alrededor y ubicó a los dos carros negros que se acercaban rápidamente a ellos, el rubio sonrió y se adelantó cuando se detuvieron. Nick Fury, Phill Coulson, Natasha Romanov y Clint Barton bajaron del autor.

-¡Hey, Thor!-saludó Clint con una sonrisa mientras que sus ojos pasaban por los demás.

-Hijo de Barton-saludó Thor, palmeando la espalda del hombre, Jane se había acercado a saludar a Phill.

-Thor-saludó Fury, acercándose-¿Te molestaría explicarnos quiénes te acompañan?-el rubio se movió hacia un lado y dejó que Loki se adelantara.

-Hijo de Fury, te presento a Loki Laufeyson, rey de Asgard-el moreno ni se inmutó, solo inclinó levemente la cabeza como saludo y Loki lo imitó.

-Tenemos un asunto importante que discutir con usted, señor Fury-el hombre asintió, haciendo gestos para que los siguieran dentro del carro. El camino hacia las instalaciones de SHIELD fue silencioso, Natasha estaba sentada adelante junto a Fury y miraba fijamente a Loki, el moreno podía ver la inteligencia en su mirada, estaba segura que la pelirroja estaba contando cada debilidad que podía encontrar en él en caso de un ataque. Helena se encontraba sentada a su lado, mirando por la ventana el desierto como si fuera la cosa más fascinante, Thor y Jane iban detrás de ellos. En el otro carro estaban los demás con Coulson y Clint. Llegaron al lugar y entraron en el edificio, Loki caminaba de frente sin mirar nada en particular mientras que Helena se comía todo con los ojos, agarrada del brazo de su padre. Entraron a lo que parecía una sala de reuniones y todos los presentes se sentaron.

-Quisiera escuchar sobre ese asunto importante, alteza-dijo Nick, asintiendo hacia él. Loki formó una esfera verde y la rodó en la mesa, la imagen de Helbindi se mostró casi cómo si estuviera realmente ahí, parecía que si lo tocabas, realmente sentirías su piel, era aterrador. Los cinco humanos que habían en la sala se quedaron impresionados.

-Él es mi hermano Helbindi, hace unos días asesinó a nuestro padre e intentó tomar su reino, mi otro hermano y yo lo detuvimos-Loki agitó la mano y esta vez apareció Malekith-. Él es Malekith, es un Dark Elves y se ha juntado con mi hermano para conquistar Jotunheim y recuperar el Aether que es la fuente de energía de Svartalfheim. El abuelo de Thor, Bor, selló el Aether en un reino perdido, cuando ascendí a rey, consideré que este elemento necesitaba un lugar más seguro, un reino que no haya sido tocado, por lo que lo mandé a Midgard. Malekith puede detectar el elemento y con Helbindi ayudándolo... 

-¿Estos dos... seres piensan venir aquí por este elemento?-preguntó Phill, Loki asintió.

-El ejército de Malekith es pequeño,Bor lo diezmó antes de lanzarlos al exilio pero Helbindi tiene a varios gigantes de su lado, están entrenados y son más peligrosos-Loki se detuvo y miró a Thor, asintiendo levemente.

-Le dije a Loki que Midgard tenía a los Avengers, que estaríamos preparados para enfrentar esta amenaza-dijo el rubio, Nick parecía estar pensando, su rostro concentrado.

-¿El Aether no se puede destruir?-Loki negó.

-Como elemento puro, no, pero dentro de un receptáculo, sí.

-Entonces necesitamos encontrar un lugar para ponerlo-Loki lo miró fijamente.

-Entiende, Hijo de Fury, que no es tan fácil como suena, el receptáculo debe estar vivo para que el Aether se una a él, un objeto inanimado no puede retenerlo.

-¿Debemos matarlo dentro de alguien?-preguntó Clint, alzando las cejas, Loki asintió.

-Y debemos hacerlo antes de que Malekith ponga sus manos en él.

-Repasaremos nuestra opciones. Rey Loki, es bienvenido a quedarse en la Torre Avengers.

-Le agradezco la oferta-contestó el moreno. 

* * *

Steve se encontraba reclinado en un mueble, leyendo un libro, disfrutando de unos momentos de tranquilidad mientras que Tony y Bruce trabajaban en los laboratorios. Steve sonrió al pensar en Tony, el hijo de Howard no era nada de lo que había imaginado que sería pero lo atraía de una manera que no había sentido desde Peggy y parecía que el castaño sentía lo mismo, siempre tenía gestos especiales con él, le daba unas sonrisas que lo hacían sonrojar y pasaban tiempo juntos. Tal vez esta vez sí podría tener su oportunidad en el amor.

-Hola, Stevie-saludó Tony, entrando en el salón, Steve alzó la mirada y sonrió.

-Hola, Tony-el castaño se sentó a su lado, apoyándose ligeramente en él y Steve sonrió para sí mismo-Natasha acaba de llamar, dice que Thor ha regresado y que está llegando en unos minutos, quiere que todos estemos presentes, parece que ha sucedido algo.

-¿Crees que sea otra amenaza como los Chitauri?-preguntó Steve, preocupado. El castaño se encogió de hombros y se removió el cabello.

-Bruce y yo hemos estado trabajando en el Tesserac, hay tantas cosas en ese pequeño cubo que realmente creo que vamos a tener que esconderlo en algún lado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Tony alzó los ojos y lo miró fijamente, con seriedad.

-Si SHIELD supiera todo el potencial que tiene el Tesserac como arma ¿Realmente crees que no lo utilizarán? Tu viste lo que tenían cuando recién nos formaron, SHIELD va a drenar todo lo que pueda de este cubo y me temo que el Tesserac no tiene un límite exacto en poder-Steve se quedó pensando en sus palabras hasta que escuchó el ruido del elevador y Pepper y Bruce entraron, los saludaron y se sentaron, esperando a que llegara Natasha con Thor.

-Señor, la Srta. Natasha y el Sr. Clint acaban de llegar con el Sr. Thor, la Srta. Jane y otros invitados.

-¿Otros? ¿Cuántos más, Jarvis?-preguntó Tony, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Cuatro más, señor-las personas del salón se miraron entre sí antes de levantarse y esperar, el elevador sonó y Natasha y Clint salieron de ahí, Thor y Jane venían justo detrás. Sif y Hogun, amigos de Thor que ellos ya conocían fueron los siguientes y al final salieron Helena y Loki. El moreno miró frente a sí y sonrió levemente de lado, Tony se había quedado con la boca abierta y se había adelantado unos pasos.

-¿Loki?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Anthony-respondió el moreno, para el shock de todos los demás.

* * *

-Loki y yo nos conocimos hace cinco años, después de que me convertí en Iron Man-dijo Tony, cuando todos se hubieron acomodado en los sillones, Loki se había sentado a su lado y a Steve no le gustaba la manera tan afectuosa en la que Tony le sonreía y como Loki le respondía-, su padre o suegro, no recuerdo bien, lo había mandado en una misión diplomática con nuestra empresa, nos hicimos amigos por el tiempo en que se quedó.

-Oh, es cierto, te recuerdo-sonrió Pepper-, solo que luces algo diferente con esas túnicas elegantes, recuerdo que Tony logró convencerte a usar ropa normal, parecías modelo-Loki se rió levemente.

-No creí que fuer a verte de nuevo, Tony-el castaño le sonrió.

-Yo tampoco, Lokes-se estaban mirando mucho, Thor frunció el ceño y Helena alzó la ceja.

-¿No deberíamos hablar del problema que nos incumbe?-interrumpió la muchacha, un poco imprudentemente.

-Oh, lo siento, debería presentarlos, ella es Helena lokidottir, mi hija-Tony alzó las cejas y sonrió de lado.

-Igual de guapa que el padre-la muchacha ladeó un poco la cabeza pero sonrió por el cumplido, Steve frunció el ceño un poco más. Natasha se encargó de contarles a los demás la situación que tenían entre manos-Entonces, tenemos que encontrar un dummy donde poner este elemento ¿no es así?

-Algo por el estilo-cabeceó Loki-. El punto es que, tal vez no necesitemos hacer eso-Natasha alzó una ceja, esa era información nueva.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó.

-Bor pudo encerrar esos poderes una vez, sé el hechizo pero no sé si será tan fácil realizarlo, necesito variarlo un poco también.

-Padre, creo que no te están siguiendo-interrumpió Helena, rodando los ojos.

-Me cae bien-murmuró Tony y Loki le lanzó una mala mirada que solo lo hizo sonreír.

-Me refiero a que puedo crear un hechizo que imite una fuerza vital en un objeto inanimado para poder destruir el Aether, solo que me tomará un poco de tiempo el poder crearlo y sobre todo juntar la energía para hacerlo.

-¿No será peligroso después del bajón que tuviste después de lo de Asgard?-preguntó Thor, preocupado; Loki se removió.

-¿Qué pasó en Asgard?-preguntó Steve. Thor le contó lo que había sucedido en Asgard y en Jotunheim-¿Entonces tu magia se ha repuesto o todavía necesita descanso?

-Si no utilizo magia estos días estará bien, Fandral y el ejército están llegando en unos días más, tenemos tiempo hasta entonces, Malekith y Helbindi deberían estar recuperándose también, tenemos una ventaja ahí-todos asintieron.

-Entonces ¿Que les parece una comida?-preguntó Pepper, todos se pararon para seguirla, Tony se levantó de un salto y le sonrió a Loki, caminando a su lado. Bruce parecía fascinado con Helena que le hablaba de Asgard, sobre todo de sus clases de magia. Steve no miraba con buenos ojos la cercanía entre Loki y Tony... y al parecer Thor tampoco pero este solo mandaba miradas de soslayos y conversaba con todos los demás para distraerse. Cuando acabaron, Pepper se llevó a los demás para mostrarle sus habitaciones, Helena bajó con Bruce que iba a mostrarle su laboratorio después.

-Creo que tenemos bastante que ponernos al día-dijo Tony con una sonrisa mientras se metía en el ascensor con Loki, este le sonrió y asintió. Tony no giró ni una vez y Steve sintió que un peso se posaba en su pecho. Estos días serían los más largos de su vida.

 

 


	10. Here comes the sun

_-Tony, necesito que vengas ahora a la sala de conferencias, tenemos... un asunto urgente-dijo Pepper, Tony giró en su silla y le dio una mirada aburrida._

_-Pepper, si son los de la junta, ya sabes que..._

_-¡Tony!-exclamó la rubia-es_   _ **urgente-** Tony miró la cara ansiosa de su asistente y asintió. Ambos salieron de la oficina hacia la sala de conferencias, Pepper abrió la puerta y miró hacia adentro. Un hombre de cabello negro azabache corto, piel pálida y cremosa, y de increíbles ojos verdes se encontraba en el medio de la sala vestido con pantalones negros de cuero metidos en largas botas negras, además de una túnica verde botella con adornos en plata, una corona de cuernos se notaba en su frente y todo en él gritaba "Realeza"._

_-Mmm... ¿Hola?-dijo Tony._

_-¿Anthony Stark?-el castaño asintió lentamente, el moreno le sonrió-Soy Loki Laufeyson, príncipe de Asgard y estoy aquí para hablar de negocios-Tony enarcó una ceja y le ofreció asiento al moreno, ambos se pusieron frente a frente y Tony se inclinó hacia adelante, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios._

_-Soy todo oídos, Príncipe-Loki sonrió de lado._

* * *

-Buenos días a todos-saludó Tony con un bostezo mientras entraba en la cocina, Bruce y Helena eran los únicos ahí, la muchacha estaba que le hablaba con muchos gestos acerca de las cosas que aprendía de su padre y Bruce la miraba con cara de estúpido, Tony quería reírse de su cara pero no quería molestar a su amigo (a menos que deseara a Hulk en su cocina) así que solo pasó a servirse una taza de café.

-Eres amigo de mi padre ¿verdad?-preguntó la morena repentinamente y Tony volteó a mirarla sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Solo amigos ¿verdad?-insistió y Tony notó de que a pesar de que sus ojos eran de un color diferente, estos tenían la misma fuerza que los de Loki.

-Siempre amigos, una vez quise más, dijo que no, somos amigos desde entonces-replicó, encogiéndose de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su café-Loki estaba muy enamorado de tu padre, nunca pasó nada más entre nosotros-Helena se quedó quieta por un momento antes de asentir.

-Que sepas que mi otro padre, Fandral, es una persona celosa-Tony enarcó una ceja, confuso.

-¿Fandral? Creí que Loki seguía casado con Rayitos de Sol-Helena se había tensado y su mirada estaba fija en el hombro de Tony.

-Y lo está, en Asgard no existen divorcios, pero no significa que estén juntos-casi espetó ella, Bruce se removió un poco y empezó a hablarle de otras cosas, distrayéndola y al final llevándosela de la cocina. Tony se quedó pensando en lo que se había enterado.

* * *

_-Oh, no, Tony-dijo Loki, poniendo una mano en su pecho para apartarlo después de que el castaño lo había besado sorpresivamente. Loki estaba sonrojado y su cabello estaba ligeramente desarreglado-Voy a casarme dentro de poco._

_-Oh-dijo Tony, retrocediendo un poco. Loki se removió nerviosamente, nunca había estado en una situación tan íntima con alguien que no fuera Thor y... el beso de Tony no había estado nada mal, se sentía atraído por él, desde el principio, el hombre tenía algo que llamaba a acercarse cada vez más pero él amaba a Thor, eso no iba a cambiar._

_-Lo siento-dijo él, bajando la cabeza._

_-No, no... ha sido mi culpa, yo debería disculparme-dijo Tony, pasándose una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo.-¿Amigos?-Loki alzó la mirada, con sorpresa, Tony le sonrió de lado y el moreno asintió, sonriéndole también-Deberíamos volver a la fiesta, Pepper va a matarnos por haber desaparecido-Loki se rio y avanzó delante de él lo que hizo que no viera la mirada triste y decepcionada que pasó por los ojos de Tony antes de que su máscara de engreído volviera a ponerse en su sitio._

* * *

Thor suspiró, Jane había decidido ir a visitar a Darcy y Selvig, asegurarles que estaba bien, él tenía que quedarse en caso de que algo sucediera. Había estado un rato con Bruce y Helena pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que los dos iban a hablar de ciencia y magia todo el tiempo así que prefirió dejarlos, Helena era muy parecida a Loki en eso, nunca se cansaría de hablar de un tema que le apasionaba. Thor hizo su camino hacia la sala para sentarse a ver un poco de televisión y distraerse cuando vio a Tony al final del pasillo, sus brazos cruzados y apoyado casualmente en la pared. 

-Amigo Tony-saludó Thor, asintiendo, el castaño sin embargo no respondió.

-¿Engañaste a Loki con Jane Foster?-preguntó directamente, Thor retrocedió, sorprendido por la repentina pregunta.

-Yo...-dudó, sin saber que decir. Tony sonrió de lado, sin humor.

-¿Sabes? A mí me gustaba mucho Loki cuando lo conocí ¿A quién no le gustaría? Él es hermoso. Pero había más que eso, es tan inteligente, divertido, valiente, intenso... Lo quise para mí... lo quise para siempre...-Tony tragó y lo miró con ojos duros-Loki me dijo que se casaría contigo, que te amaba y que tú lo amabas a él, supe que no podría combatir contra la persona que ya sostenía su corazón desde hace tiempo así que opté por ser su amigo ¿Cómo pudiste dañarlo de esa manera? Con todo lo que él te amaba, con todo lo que te necesitaba.

-Loki nunca me necesitó-dijo Thor en voz baja-, me amaba y me quería a su lado pero siempre fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para no necesitarme.

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!-Thor parpadeó, sorprendido por el grito, Tony lo miraba con furia-¡Loki es del tipo de personas que nunca van a mostrar lo que sienten! ¡Que sufren en silencio! ¡¿Alguna vez has visto más allá de lo que sus palabras dicen?! ¡¿Alguna vez has leído la emoción en sus ojos?! ¡Loki siempre iba a necesitarte porque te amaba! ¡Te iba a necesitar para cuidarlo, protegerlo, amarlo como prometiste cuando te casaste con él! ¡Y lo dejaste ir! ¡Yo hubiera matado por estar en tus zapatos!-Thor se había quedado con la boca abierta, Tony estaba respirando agitadamente-Si piensas que Loki nunca te necesitó, entonces eres tan idiota como siempre pensé que eras-le espetó antes de darse la vuelta e irse, Thor se quedó parado en su mismo sitio. Al otro lado del pasillo, Steve se dejó caer de la pared hacia el piso, su corazón rompiéndose por lo que había escuchado.

* * *

_-¿Vas a volver, verdad?-Loki sonrió._

_-Claro que volveré, Tony-respondió y el castaño lo abrazó repentinamente, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello._

_-Eres mi amigo, Loki, voy a extrañarte-el moreno lo apretó contra su cuerpo antes de apartarse y besar suavemente su mejilla._

_-Tú también eres mi amigo, Anthony Stark, que los dioses te acompañen-dijo antes de desaparecer en el aire. Tony se quedó en ese mismo lugar mucho tiempo._

 

 

 


	11. Es amor... ¿no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La melodía que Loki está tocando aquí se llama "Is love, isn't it?" by Howls Moving Castle OST. Estuve escuchando esta canción mientras escribía todo y me sentí muy triste todo el tiempo, la recomiendo totalmente.

Las manos de Loki se movieron delicadamente por las teclas, la melodía sonaba triste y dolorosa, como una revelación repentina que te da justo en el corazón en el momento más increíble, que te duele y te ahoga pero que sabes que no vas a poder luchar contra ese sentimiento. Sonaba a resignación y hacía que el corazón de Steve se encogiera dolorosamente, dificultándole la respiración. Loki terminó de tocar, dejando una pequeña nota de inseguridad en el aire y sonrió para sí mismo.

-¿No vas a luchar por él?-Steve no se sobresaltó, solo bajó la mirada.

-¿Hay algún propósito? Él te ama.

-Yo estuve aquí hace cinco años para él y casi treinta para mí ¿qué te hace pensar que sus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos?

-Es amor... ¿no? Es como la materia, no se puede destruir, solo cambia.

-¿Y crees que su amor por mí no ha cambiado?-preguntó Loki con suavidad, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos verdes-¿No crees que él puede sentir un amor de amigo hacia mí?-Steve pensó en la voz de Tony cuando le dijo esas cosas a Thor, pudo sentir su dolor como si fuera suyo propio y sacudió la cabeza.

-No hay nada por qué luchar aquí, él te tiene en su corazón y yo no tengo que hacer ahí-Loki lo miró fijamente antes sonreír levemente, se levantó y se puso frente al capitán.

-Estás siendo un cobarde, Capitán Rogers-dijo con suavidad, su rostro no tenía maliciosa alguna, solo una extraña calidez que calmó el corazón doliente de Steve-Tony Stark tiene un corazón de oro, una vez me lo ofreció a mí y yo no puede aceptarlo porque el mío ya pertenecía a otro. No cometas un error solo porque te sientes inseguro, estas oportunidades no se dan dos veces-le sonrió de nuevo antes de marcharse y dejarlo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Thor se encontraba en su cuarto, mirando por el balcón. Las palabras de Tony volvían con fuerza a su mente, mostrándole las cosas desde una perspectiva que nunca vio, considerando todas las cosas que creyó ya dichas hace tanto tiempo. Seguía cometiendo errores, a pesar de que intentaba cambiar, convertirse en otra persona, en intentar ser más humilde y tratar de comprender mejor a los demás... Había dañado a la persona que fue el mundo para él, a quién juró jamás dañar solo para clavarle una espada en el corazón y dejarlo sufriendo mientras que él se iba con la persona que creía lo necesitaba más. Pero... ¿acaso no todos los humanos lo necesitaban? Todos eran frágiles, débiles, todos necesitaban protección. ¿Ignoró todas las señales de Loki? ¿Prefirió creer en la fachada que le dejaba ver a todos y le falló de la manera más terrible? ¿No fue él quién se supone que debía de ser aquél que lo conociera más? 

-Pero... aún así... no te conocía del todo...-murmuró hacia el viento.

* * *

Tony estaba apoyado en el regazo de Pepper mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, Tony siempre la había hecho sentir muy maternal, como si necesitara cuidar de él para que nadie le hiciera daño, le dolía verlo tan triste en estos momentos y solo podía estar ahí para él para apoyarlo.

-¿Aún lo amas?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Una parte de mí siempre lo hará, creo-respondió en voz baja.

-¿Y Steve?

-... No sé como decirle lo que siento.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes, Tony?-el castaño lo pensó.

-Es diferente que con Loki, él es una persona más suave, sensible, me hace sentir... protegido, calmado, seguro-el castaño soltó un suspiro tembloroso-¿Qué voy a hacer si me lanzo al vacío y Steve no está ahí para agarrarme? No puedo hacerlo otra vez, Pepper, no puedo volver a ponerme en esa situación, me destrozaría.

-¿No confías en que él siente lo mismo?-preguntó ella, acariciando su cabello.

-No lo sé, Pepper, quisiera pensar que sí pero...

-¿Pero...?-ambos se levantaron cuando escucharon la voz de Steve, Pepper miró fijamente al rubio antes de asentir y dejarlos solos, Tony tenía la vista fija en el piso. Steve se arrodilló y tomó una de sus manos, Tony lo miró con ojos brillosos por un momento antes de cerrarlos y apoyar su frente en la del rubio. Steve apretó más su agarre en su mano y suspiró. Por ahora, no necesitaban decirse nada más porque... es amor... ¿no?

 

 


	12. Y sonaron las trompetas...

Steve y Tony entraron juntos a la cocina al día siguiente, la mano del rubio descansaba ligeramente en la espalda del castaño y Tony se dejaba guiar con tranquilidad. Helena y Bruce se miraron de reojo y ocultaron sus sonrisas tras sus tazas. Loki alzó la mirada hacia ellos y por un segundo un brillo extraño cruzó sus ojos pero entonces una sonrisa complacida se formó en sus labios.

-Las felicitaciones están en orden, me parece-dijo, levantándose.

-Eso parece-sonrió Tony, mirando al rubio, Steve le sonrió de vuelta. Loki miró al rubio con una sonrisa dulce bastante aterradora.

-¿Sabes lo que te haré si lo dañas, verdad?-preguntó con suavidad y Steve se estremeció levemente mientras Tony apretaba los labios para no reírse.

-¿Me matarás?-bromeó débilmente, Loki sonrió brillantemente.

-Eso será lo menos que te haré, Capitán Rogers, la muerte sería una bendición para ti, no olvides que yo soy un Dios-Steve se sintió tentado a retroceder un paso pero permaneció en su sitio.

-Jamás me atrevería a dañarlo.

-Eso también lo sé-replicó el moreno, asintiendo luego se giró hacia su amigo-Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien digno de tu corazón, Tony.

-Gracias, Lokes, sé que tú has metido tu cuchara en esto pero no encuentro en mí el molestarme-replicó el castaño, dándole una mirada juguetona, Loki sonrió, sin sentirse mínimamente culpable. 

-Muy bien, pajaritos, es hora del trabajo-dijo Helena, dejando su taza de café-Romanov, Barton y Thor nos esperan en el laboratorio-los cinco fueron hacia el lugar y se reunieron con los demás-Bruce y yo hemos estado trabajando en un simulador de lo que vamos a necesitar, me puse a buscar en los libros de magia cuánto poder necesitarás exactamente para que el Aether quede sellado-dijo Helena asintiendo hacia Bruce que activó los simuladores. Un gran círculo dorado brilló, acercándose hacia lo que parecía una roca, otra pantalla indicaba los niveles de poder que contenía-Cuando has logrado sellar el Aether, tienes exactamente cinco minutos para destruirlo y salir de él porque la fuerza destructiva que desencadenará será muy grande.

-Eso significa que tenemos que buscar un lugar lo suficientemente lejano como para que ningún civil quede herido-dijo Steve, su rostro preocupado.

-No exactamente-dijo Loki y miró a Tony, el hombre mostró una gran sonrisa y se adelantó a las computadoras, tecleó un momento y una pantalla azul se abrió, mostrándoles una gran imagen a todos.

-Cuando Loki y yo nos conocimos, Odín buscaba hacer negocios con mi tecnología, así que creamos un convenio, magia y tecnología trabajando junta para desarrollar diversos proyectos. Uno de ellos fue este bebé-sonrió con orgullo.

-Uhm... ¿Tony...? ¿Qué estamos viendo exactamente?-preguntó Clint y el castaño soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-Es un campo de energía, Legolas, fue trabajado con campos electromagnéticos y la magia de Loki, contiene todo lo que sea mágico dentro de un radio de 20 kilómetros.

-¿Dónde lo pondremos entonces?-preguntó Thor, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió con un deslizo en ese momento y Jane Foster entró junto a Coulson, este miró brevemente la pantalla antes de girarse a ellos.

-Avengers, tenemos actividad en Nuevo México.

-¿Enemigos?-preguntó Loki con rapidez.

-De hecho, creo que son amigos.

* * *

-¡Padre!-exclamó Helena, mientras bajaban del avión. Fandral estaba junto con la guardia en la sala de juntas de SHIELD.

-Helena-sonrió el hombre, abrazando a su hija luego se giró a mirar a Loki que le ofreció una sonrisa y se acercó a él, extendiéndole su mano.

-Fandral-dijo con suavidad, el rubio tomó su mano y depositó un suave beso en ella, mirándolo con afecto.

-Loki-el moreno lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia los demás.

-Fandral, ellos son el Capitán Rogers, la agente Natasha Romanov, el agente Clint Barton, el doctor Bruce Banner y él-dijo acercándose a Tony poniendo una mano en su hombre-es el hombre del que ya te había hablado, Anthony Stark.

-Hijo de Stark, Loki me ha contado mucho de ti-dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa. Tony lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-Podría decir lo mismo-replicó, su cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

-Señores-dijo Coulson, ingresando con Fury.

-Tengo entendido que han formado un plan-dijo el moreno, sentándose en la mesa. Loki asintió, sentándose a lado de Fandral y Helena. 

-Lo tenemos, director, es arriesgado pero creo que si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, podemos lograrlo.

-¿Y qué es lo primero que tenemos que hacer?

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es... despertar el Aether-dijo y su mirada se fijó en Jane, ella retrocedió, abriendo la boca con shock.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó, Thor se levantó.

-¡Loki! ¿De qué estás hablando?-el moreno suspiró.

-No te lo quise decir cuándo llegaron a Asgard porque no estaba muy seguro, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que sellé el Aether en Midgard, parece que ella lo adquirió y Helbindi detuvo su función cuando intentó maldecirla, se volvió un hechizo durmiente. Durante el tiempo que ella estuvo ahí, puede realizar unos hechizos y me dí cuenta que lo que ella traía dentro era en efecto el Aether.

-¿Y cómo vas a ponerlo en el objeto?-preguntó Thor, tomando la mano de Jane entre las suyas.

-Jane necesita estar conmigo en el momento que haga el hechizo.

-¡Pero eso es peligroso!-exclamó Thor y Loki miró a Jane con fijeza.

-Yo tengo una deuda de vida contigo, Jane Foster y quiero que sepas que voy a cumplirla, juro sacar el Aether de ti y regresarte a salvo a lado de Thor-Jane se mordió el labio, insegura pero al final tragó saliva y asintió.

-Está bien, lo haré-asintió.

-Entonces, ahora, a ponerse a trabajar-todos asintieron.

* * *

Helena, Loki y Jane estuvieron encerrados dos días, trabajando en el Aether. Bruce y Tony trabajaban en el campo magnético. Natasha, Clint, Steve y Thor se encargaron de preparar a los agentes de SHIELD, todos estaban en máxima alerta, sabiendo la amenaza que estaba por venir. Al quinto día, Tony anunció con satisfacción que el campo estaba terminado; Helena también dijo que tenían todo listo y se juntó a Bruce para terminar de crear el futuro receptáculo del Aether. Fandral y los Tres Guerreros habían regresado a Asgard, a tener a los guerreros preparados para el momento justo para cuando empezara la batalla. Esa noche, Loki se dejó caer en el mueble con cansancio, Tony se apoyó en el borde, mirándolo fijamente.

-Has estado trabajando mucho-este bufó.

-Como si tú no lo  hubieras estado haciendo. El castaño asintió, mirando al vacío pensativamente-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¿Desde cuándo estás con Fandral?-Loki parpadeó, sorprendido.

-Casi catorce años-respondió, Tony asintió despacio-¿Qué sucede, Anthony?

-Es que...-se rascó la nuca-no confío en él, Lokes, hay... hay algo raro en él.

-¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres?-Tony se mordió el labio, dudando.

-Creo...-se detuvo y al final negó con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa-No me hagas caso, son cosas mías-dijo, levantándose-Iré a buscar a Steve, intenta descansar-se marchó y Loki se quedó sentado ahí, confundido.

* * *

Helena soltó un suspiro cansado y sonrió.

-Por fin lo hemos terminado-dijo, mirando su creación.

-Lo hemos logrado-asintió Bruce, igual de cansado.

-Creo que deberíamos guardar todo e ir a coger un poco de sueño-dijo la morena, despidiéndose. Bruce la tomó repentinamente de la mano y ella se detuvo, sorprendida.

-Eh...-dijo el castaño, sonrojándose-yo, bueno... eh...-Helena sonrió levemente antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Bruce-el castaño la miró fijamente antes de sonreír.

-Buenas noches, Helena.

* * *

Jane se apoyó en la baranda del balcón de su cuarto, perdida en sus pensamientos. Thor se acercó detrás de ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó con suavidad.

-En lo que vendrá-respondió ella.

-No temas, estoy seguro que saldrá todo bien-dijo él, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-No estoy asustada por eso-dijo en voz baja, girando en sus brazos. Jane lo miró fijamente a los ojos-Lo que me aterra es lo que pasará después de la batalla.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo será nuestra vida una vez que esto acabe? ¿Cómo... cómo vas a organizar tu tiempo para estar con Helena y conmigo siendo que el tiempo no pasa igual en los dos lugares?-Thor suspiró, ya había pensado en eso.

-No estoy muy seguro aún, estuve consultando con mi madre un poco de lo que se podría hacer pero...-Thor la miró y le sonrió levemente-no te preocupes por eso, Jane, encontraremos una solución-Jane permitió que la abrazara pero dentro de ella sabía que cuándo llegara el momento, ella sería la más perjudicada.

* * *

Loki sintió que apenas había pegado los ojos cuando un gran estruendo se escuchó fuera de la torre, el moreno se levantó de un salto, cambiando automáticamente a su armadura mientras salía de su cuarto. Los Avengers estaban en la sala, mirando por el gran ventanal de la torre.

-¿Hielo?-susurró Loki, incrédulo. Pudo ver a Helbindi avanzar, su ejército de gigantes formado a su alrededor y, en sus manos, pudo ver un brillo azulado muy conocido. Era el Cofre de los Inviernos

-¿Cómo demonios consiguió eso?-dijo Thor, alterado. Loki se estremeció, endureciendo el rostro.

-Esto solo puede significar una cosa-murmuró y todos lo miraron-Hay un traidor en Asgard.

 


	13. Con estas manos...

La batalla era feroz, todos los Avengers y agentes de SHIELD contra los gigantes, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor y Hawkeye estaban en el medio de la batalla, alejando a los gigantes de donde Helena, Loki, Jane, Natasha y Bruce se ubicaban. Loki tenía la frente sudada, su magia estaba cubriendo la torre, protegiéndola de cualquier ataque mientras Bruce y Helena trabajaban todo lo rápido que podían en el receptáculo. Una luz se abrió en el cielo y los soldados de Asgard llegaron pero no eran ni la mitad de lo que deberían ser, notó Loki con confusión; la luz volvió a brillar esta vez en el balcón de la torre, su magia reconoció las presencias y los dejó entrar. Eran Fandral y Sif, ambos venían sangrientos y sudados.

-Teníamos un traidor-dijo Fandral-, el capitán de la guardia estaba trabajando para los gigantes, los dejó entrar, intentamos detenerlos pero no pudimos impedir que se llevaran el Cofre. 

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Loki, mirándolos con preocupación.

-Sí, lo detuvimos, Hogun y Volstagg se quedaron para lidiar con algunos de los rebeldes-respondió Sif, sacando su espada de su lugar-Iremos a unirnos a la batalla ahora-dijo ella antes de saltar por el balcón, Natasha se sobresaltó, asomándose solo para ver a Sif cayendo limpiamente en sus pies y correr hacia la batalla. 

-Estos Aesir no tienen miedo de nada ¿no?-preguntó, impresionada. Fandral sonrió levemente de lado y miró al moreno.

-¿Estarás bien?-Loki asintió, Fandral acarició su rostro y le dio un fuerte beso antes de marcharse también, Loki lo observó partir.

-Padre... tenemos que movernos ya-dijo Helena con urgencia, Loki asintió.

-A la cuenta de tres voy a dejar caer las protecciones, necesito que todos estén cerca para desaparecernos inmediatamente ¿Entendido?-Todos asintieron-Uno... dos... tres...-las protecciones mágicas cayeron, la torre tembló momentáneamente mientras que ellos desaparecían. Cuando aterrizaron en el lugar, se quedaron congelados al ver que el ejército de Malekith estaba ubicado en el medio de Central Park, el punto que habían escogido. Loki tragó saliva y se giró hacia Bruce, mirándolo con intensidad-Voy a confiarte la vida de mi hija en estos momentos ¿Me darías tu palabra de que la cuidarás y la protegerás aunque eso signifique tu muerte?-preguntó con urgencia, Helena casi saltó hacia él pero Bruce se lo impidió alzando un brazo.

-Tienes mi palabra-aseguró el hombre.

-Padre ¿qué estás pensando hacer?-preguntó Helena con desesperación.

-Tenemos que acabar con esto, Helena-dijo su padre con solemnidad antes de ofrecerle su mano a Jane, la castaña no dudó en dársela y ambos desaparecieron. Iron Man y Hawkeye llegaron al segundo siguiente y se formaron para la batalla. Bruce gruñó y fijó su vista en el enemigo, no dejaría que nadie tocara a Helena, antes, tendrían que pasar por sobre su alter ego.

El Hulk gruñó.

* * *

Jane y Loki aparecieron en un punto más o menos lejano a Malekith, Jane se soltó casi inmediatamente y empezó a poner las pequeñas bolitas del campo magnético alrededor mientras que Loki aparecía con magia el receptáculo, era cuadrado y pequeño, le recordaba mucho al Tesserac. Loki lo colocó con cuidado en el centro y miró a Jane, ella colocó la última bola a su alrededor y también lo miró.

-¿Estás lista para esto?

-Lo estoy-dijo la castaña asintiendo. El ruido de pasos los hizo girar, Malekith estaba delante de ellos con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

-Así que decidiste esconder el Aether en esta humana, un movimiento muy poco inteligente, Rey Loki-el moreno sonrió de lado.

-Tocarás a esta humana sobre mi cadaver, Malekith, no tendrás el Aether ni ahora ni nunca-dijo Loki, poniéndose delante de la castaña que retrocedió imperceptiblemente hacia el receptáculo.

-¿Y crees que eres rival para mí, Laufeyson? Yo tengo milenios de experiencia y el Aether será mío de nuevo-siseó la criatura, sacando una larga espada. Loki giró levemente la  muñeca y una espada con brillo verdoso se formó en su mano. 

-Ya lo veremos-dijo antes de lanzarse hacia adelante. Malekith y Loki empezaron a pelear, lanzando golpes y esquivando otros, buscando un punto para dañar al otro. Malekith tenía más fuerza pero Loki lo igualaba con determinación, Loki iba retrocediendo con cada fuerte golpe pero Malekith sabía que tenía que distraerlo. Fue entonces que vio a Jane, Malekith sonrió para sí mismo y movió su espada en dirección de la castaña, Loki saltó a ese pero Malekith volteó su espada en el último minuto y logró darle un golpe en un costado, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Malekith giró su mirada hacia la asustada Jane y con una mano la hizo elevarse, Jane no gritó, sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros y su boca se abrió mientras el Aether empezaba a salir de su cuerpo. Loki se levantó, cogiéndose el lado mientras Jane caía al suelo y el Aether se mantenía en el aire, Malekith sonrió, avanzando hacia él cuando Loki lanzó lejos con una ráfaga de magia-¡Jane, ahora!-la castaña se incorporó con rapidez y lanzó el receptáculo hacia el Aether. El pequeño cuadrado brilló con la luz verde de la magia de Loki y cayó al suelo con pesadez, lanzando brillos y chispas por todos lados. Un agujero empezó a abrirse en donde estaba el receptáculo, jalando todo hacia él, Jane se cogió de un árbol con fuerza y sacó de su bolsillo el control del campo magnético. Lo activo con un botón y una luz verdosa empezó a formar una burbuja alrededor de ellos, todo estaba hecho.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!-gritó Jane, Loki empezó a hacer su camino hacia ella, ayudándose de los árboles para poder cogerla. Una mano se cerró en su pierna y Loki se vio arrastrado hacia atrás por Malekith, que estaba siendo jalado hacia el agujero.

-¡Tú morirás conmigo!-gritó la criatura.

-¡Loki, no!-gritó Jane, Loki la miró por unos momentos, aún luchando por liberarse antes de tomar la decisión.

-Juré que te regresaría a salvo y lo haré-dijo con solemnidad, Jane lo miró con confusión antes de que Loki lanzara su magia hacia ella y la hiciera desaparecer en el acto-¡Solo tú morirás hoy, Malekith!-dijo Loki, pateando para soltarse pero el agarre era muy fuerte.

-Este es tu fin, Rey, los dos vamos a morir aquí-dijo la criatura con una risa fría, Loki apretó los dientes y lanzó su magia directamente hacia él, haciéndolo volar hacia el agujero. Malekith gritó y se aferró al borde con fuerza, le dio una sonrisa cruel a Loki mientras intentaba sostenerse-Es demasiado tarde, Laufeyson, no puedes escapar de aquí... morirás...-fue lo último que dijo antes de ser tragado. Loki estaba sudando, intentado con todas sus fuerzas salir de ahí, batallar contra los fuertes vientos que lo acercaban cada vez más al hueco. El receptáculo brilló fuertemente y Loki cerró los ojos. Era demasiado tarde. 

-Lo siento...-susurró y se soltó.

* * *

Jane apareció cerca de donde estaban Natasha y Pepper, al borde del parque donde aún batallaban con los gigantes. Por un momento se quedó muda, sin poder reaccionar pero al mirar hacia el campo magnético, sus ojos se ensancharon enormemente.

-¡NO!-gritó, Natasha y Pepper se giraron con alarma hacia ella. Fandral la vio y miró alrededor, sus ojos se ensancharon con pánico y se acercó a ella, tomándola con fuerza de los brazos.

-¡¿Dónde está Loki?!-gritó con fuerza, Thor y Tony giraron al escuchar eso. Jane señaló temblorosamente hacia el campo y solo les tomó apenas unos segundos darse cuenta de la situación. Fandral cayó al suelo de rodillas, Thor se quedó completamente paralizado y Tony intentó ir hacia allá pero Steve lo detuvo, cogiéndolo con fuerza contra él.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Debo ir! ¡Suéltame!-gritó, intentando liberarse de su novio pero estaba tan aturdido que no podía liberarse. Fue en ese momento que una gran luz iluminó el punto donde estaba ubicado el campo magnético y luego solo hubo silencio, las peleas se detuvieron y todos se cubrieron los ojos del brillo cegador. Cuando todo pasó, Tony logró soltarse de Steve y él, Thor y Fandral llegaron al lugar, encontrando solamente un cráter en el centro y nada más. Loki no estaba ahí. Loki había sido absorbido por el poder del Aether. Loki estaba muerto.

-No, no, no...-dijo Helena, llegando corriendo con un humano Bruce tras ella-¡No! ¡No! ¡Padre!-sollozó, Fandral la cogió entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza por un momento, sus ojos abiertos y enloquecidos aún no podían procesar lo que había pasado. Fandral alzó su mirada y miró a Bruce, el hombre vio tristeza, dolor, culpa y rabia. Fandral se enderezó y puso a su hija en los brazos de Bruce.

-Cuídala-fue lo único que dijo y se giró hacia los gigantes. Thor y Tony se pusieron a su lado-Vamos a matarlos a todos-dijo con voz fría. Los demás se miraron entre sí, los tres hombres habían perdido la piedad en sus ojos, solo se podía ver furia y dolor.

Lo siguiente fue todo un baño de sangre, no necesitaron a nadie más, entre los tres mataron a cada uno de los gigantes y no dejaron ni a uno vivo. Helbindi fue asesinado entre los tres, el Cofre le fue quitado de sus manos muertas y Thor lo tomó bajó sus manos, decidido a ponerlo fuera de peligro cuando volvieran a Asgard. Los agentes de SHIELD se encargaron del arreglo de todo, mandando a los Avengers y compañía a la torre Stark. Todo era silencio entre ellos, Helena se había quedado con la mirada perdida en los brazos de Bruce, silenciosas lágrimas caían de su rostro y no reaccionaba a las palabras del doctor. Tony se había encerrado en el laboratorio apenas entraron, haciendo que Jarvis lo pusiera en máxima seguridad y manteniendo a todos afuera. Fandral cayó sentado en un mueble con Sif a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para darle un poco de consuelo. Thor se había quedado cerca del balcón, su espalda hacia sus compañeros y el Cofre apretado en su pecho, lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento caían por su rostro. 

El silencio cayó con fuerza sobre ellos y no se levantó. 

 


	14. The memory of my heart

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Loki, ladeando la cabeza._

_-¡Nada!-contestó Thor, levantándose de un salto y escondiendo algo en su espalda, Loki enarcó una ceja._

_-¿Te das cuenta que he estado aquí cinco minutos viendo lo que hacías de todas maneras?-Thor hizo un gesto y Loki apretó los labios para no reírse._

_-Eso no es justo-dijo el rubio, haciendo un pequeño puchero pero sin mostrar lo que tenía en la espalda._

_-Solo dime qué leías, Thor, no me voy a burlar-dijo el moreno, rodando los ojos._

_-Era una sorpresa-suspiró el rubio-¿Cerrarías tus ojos unos segundos?-Loki alzó las cejas con una leve sonrisa y obedeció. Thor dejó el libro en una mesa detrás suyo y extendió las manos, respirando hondamente para concentrarse-Ábrelos-Loki abrió lentamente los ojos y jadeó, mirando maravillado las flores que crecían de las manos de Thor._

_-¿Cómo...?_

_-Me tomó varias semanas y mucha lectura-admitió Thor, sonriendo nerviosamente-¿Te gustan?_

_-¿Son para mí?-Thor asintió y Loki tomó las flores con dulzura, luego se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios-Gracias._

_-Haría lo que sea por tí-respondió Thor, besando el dorso de su mano. Los ojos de Loki brillaron con felicidad._

* * *

_-Tengo que ir a traer los blue-prints, ya regreso-dijo Tony, saliendo del laboratorio. Loki soltó un suspiro cansado y se apoyó en la mesa de trabajo._

_-¿Estás bien?-la voz de Pepper lo sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente, dándole una leve sonrisa._

_-Claro, todo bien-la rubia lo ojeó sospechosamente y se acercó a él._

_-Parece que no hubieras dormido bien-Loki hizo un pequeño gesto y se dejó caer en la silla._

_-No dejo de pensar en la confesión de Tony-admitió, Pepper entendió a qué se refería y se sentó frente a él._

_-¿Qué es lo que piensas?-preguntó con gentileza._

_-Yo... siempre me sentí atraído a mi futuro esposo, desde que era apenas un infante, él era todo lo que podía ver y desear, nunca conocí a alguien que despertará ni la más mínima sensación que él despierta en mí. Pero...-Loki soltó un suspiro tembloroso y bajó la cabeza-Anthony me confunde, hace... hace que sienta que el corazón se me va a salir cuándo está muy cerca o que me sonroje cada vez que me mira demasiado-Pepper lo miró con ternura maternal y tomó su mano entre las suyas._

_-¿Estás enamorado de Tony?-preguntó en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente. Loki se mordió el labio y desvió su mirada._

_-No... no creo que lo esté... pero... pero queda bastante cerca-confesó en un susurro. Pepper apretó su mano suavemente y le sonrió._

_-Necesitas pensarlo y meditarlo, ¿qué es lo que necesitas más: tu futuro esposo o Tony?-Pepper le dio un abrazo cariñoso antes de salir y dejarlo con sus pensamientos._

* * *

_Loki sonrió, recostándose en el pecho de Fandral mientras que paseaban en caballo. El rubio sonrió suavemente y pasó un brazo por su cintura, manteniéndolo firmemente presionado contra él, deleitándose en su compañía y su aroma. Loki alzó la mirada y encontró sus ojos, sonrió levemente y se inclinó para besarlo. Fandral le respondió con parsimonia, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y no querían apresurar nada, solo disfrutar de la presencia del otro._

_-Te quiero-susurró Fandral, besando su frente._

_-Yo también-suspiró Loki, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el rubio, simplemente regocijándose del hecho de estar ahí, de estar con una persona que sí lo necesitaba y que sí lo quería. Apartó los negros pensamientos que querían apoderarse de su mente y volvió a mirar el atardecer, sin pensar en nada más que la serena felicidad que lo envolvía en esos momentos._

* * *

- _¡Padre! ¡Padre!-gritaba Helena mientras corría con esas pequeñas piernecitas suyas._

_-Estoy aquí, Helena-respondió Loki con serenidad, sonriendo cuando su hija entró en su cuarto._

_-¡Mira lo que puedo hacer!-exclamó y alzó las palmas, mostrándole como flores crecían de ellas. Loki se congeló por un momento, mirando fijamente las hermosas flores que habían ahí y se obligó a sonreírle a su hija._

_-Es estupendo, cariño, son muy hermosas-felicitó Loki, dándole un beso en el desordenado cabello negro._

_-¡Son para tí!-la sonrisa de Loki tembló pero él se compuso rápidamente, tomando las flores y apareciendo un jarro para ponerlas. Luego extendió los brazos y Helena se refugió inmediatamente en ellos, contándole con voz animada como se había pasado practicando y practicando para que le saliera ese hechizo. Loki la escuchaba atentamente, sin dejar que ningún negro pensamientos enturbiara la felicidad de su hija. Los recuerdos estaba en el pasado y ahí debían quedarse. Fandral se asomó al poco rato y sonrió al verlos._

_-¿Ya te lo mostró?-preguntó y Loki alzó una ceja._

_-¡Papá me ayudó a buscar el hechizo, padre! Estuvo practicando conmigo todo el tiempo-contó Helena con excitación. Loki volvió a mirar a Fandral y le sonrió con agradecimiento, nunca podría estar lo suficientemente agradecido de que quisiera tanto a Helena como lo hacía._

_-Bueno, los dos nos educamos un poco-sonrió el rubio, acariciando el cabello de su pequeña hija, luego alzó la mano y de la palma apareció una rosa. Loki la tomó con una sonrisa y, por una vez, los recuerdos se quedaron atrás._

* * *

Cuando Loki despertó, todo era oscuridad a su alrededor. 

No sabía dónde estaba.

No sabía que había pasado.

No sabía quién era... él.

-Hijo-Loki se giró en redondo y observó el brillo dorado que lo llamaba. Se acercó lentamente, cuidando cada paso que daba y acercándose a la voz-Hijo, abre tus ojos.

-Los tengo abiertos-quiso decir pero no podía encontrar su voz.

-Tienes que despertar.

-Estoy despierto-pensó él.

-Tienes que regresar.

-No me he ido-pensó con desesperación, caminando más rápido, el brillo dorado estaba a solo unos pasos y provenía de una puerta enorme, hecha de oro y esmeraldas.

-Regresa con nosotros.

-No me he ido, no me he ido-repitió, alzando una mano para tocar la puerta. Un fuerte brillo dorado lo cubrió y Loki ya no recordó más.

 


	15. El despertar del Dios

-¿Cómo sigue?-preguntó Frigga con voz preocupada. Odín estaba vestido con toda su armadura y movía sus manos sobre Loki, monitoreando los signos vitales de su magia. El moreno estaba envuelto en lo que parecía una membrana dorada que lo mantenía flotando justo sobre la cama de la zona de curación.

-Está justo en la superficie, no tardará mucho en despertar-respondió el hombre, con voz cansada.

-Mi pequeño hijo... hubiera estado perdido para siempre en la oscuridad si no lo hubieras salvado justo a tiempo-dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojo-Su cuerpo está muy dañado.

-Lo sé, sacarlo de ahí fue muy difícil, recibió mucho daño pero confío en que sanará pronto-Frigga asintió.

-Creo que deberíamos informar a Helena sobre esto.

-¿Helena?-preguntó Odín, confundido. Frigga suspiró y tomó el brazo de su esposo, guiándolo hacia la zona de descanso.

-Tenemos tanto de qué hablar...

* * *

-Capitán Rogers-dijo la voz de Jarvis, el rubio alzó la mirada.

-¿Sí, Jarvis?

-La puerta del laboratorio se ha abierto, le recomiendo sacar al Sr. Stark de ahí-el rubio se levantó de un salto.

-Gracias, Jarvis-dijo mientras salía rápidamente de su cuarto. Tony había pasado tres días encerrado, no había importado cuánto habían intentado, no habían podido sacarlo de ahí. Steve llegó a la puerta del laboratorio y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante lo que veía-Oh, Tony...-musitó y entró con cuidado, el hombre estaba desmayado en el suelo, botellas de licor desperdigadas a su alrededor y había lo que parecía vómito en uno de los lados. Steve lo cogió entre sus brazos con delicadeza, lo llevó hasta su cuarto y lo aseó en la bañera, lavándolo con cuidado luego lo vistió y lo recostó en su cama. Viéndolo de esa manera, Steve se sentía muy triste, no sabía qué es lo que Tony sentía por él, nunca habían hablado de ello pero con esto... Tony aún amaba a Loki-Pero yo te amo a ti...-susurró y se sentó a su lado, a vigilar su sueño.

* * *

-¿Helena?

-...-Bruce suspiró y se sentó a lado de ella en el mueble, la morena estaba con ropa de dormir, apenas se movía del cuarto a la sala y no hablaba con nadie.

-Te he traído algo de comer-dijo el castaño, acariciando su cabello y acercándole el plato, Helena ni siquiera giró la cabeza, Bruce sentía que estaba a punto de entrar en la desesperación por verla así.

-Déjame que yo lo intente, Hijo de Banner-dijo Thor, acercándose, el castaño dudó un poco pero al final asintió y se fue, dejándolos solos-¿Helena? ¿... Hija?-la morena giró un poco la cabeza-Sé que sientes mucho dolor en estos momentos... justo igual que tu otro padre pero tienes que ser fuerte, Loki dio su vida por ustedes, porque nadie pueda dañarlos... no te hagas daño a ti misma de esta forma, Helena-lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

-¿Dónde está mi papá?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Fandral se encuentra muy adolorido en estos momentos, Sif le está haciendo compañía-respondió el rubio, ella asintió levemente y lo miró.

-¿Te duele?-el rubio la miró con confusión-¿Te duele que... él... ya no esté?-Thor se sorprendió por un momento y le sonrió débilmente.

-Loki creció a mi lado, lo amé primero como mi hermano, ese pequeño niño que me seguía a todos lados y que siempre me apoyaba en todas mis locas aventuras. Lo amé después como hombre, como la persona con la que sabía que pasaría mi vida y que reinaríamos juntos para siempre... Que yo me haya marchado no quiere decir que lo haya dejado de querer automáticamente, siempre voy a amarlo y cometí un gran error al no haber sido valiente, lo suficiente como para haberle dicho de frente lo que sucedía. Y me duele... porque ahora nunca podré decírselo, nunca podré ganarme su perdón y ese peso se quedará conmigo por siempre-le dijo con sinceridad, sus ojos llenos de tristeza-Pero tú, Helena, estás viva gracias él, eres la persona tan maravillosa que eres gracias él y dedicaré mi vida entera a cuidar lo que fue lo más preciado para él, a cuidar de tí como no lo hice en un principio... si me aceptas...-Helena asintió mientras sollozaba, abrazándose a Thor, el rubio simplemente la sostuvo con fuerza, consolándola.

Jane los observó con una sonrisa triste y asintió para sí misma, salió de la Torre Stark exactamente con lo que había traído y solo dejó atrás una carta en la cama.

* * *

Hogun, Sif y Volstagg se encontraban en silencio junto a Fandral, el rubio estaba con unas ropas que Steve le había dado y estaba sentado en el piso, frente al balcón. Sif estaba preocupada, ningún alimento había pasado por su boca, su rostro era vacío de cualquier emoción y no había llorado desde ese primer fatídico día, la morena no creía que eso fuera algo bueno.

-Fandral...-empezó Sif con suavidad-creo que es hora que regresemos a Asgard... Madre de Todo debe estar esperando noticias...

-¿Cómo... cómo voy a decirle que... que dejé morir a su hijo?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-¡Tú no lo hiciste!-exclamó la morena, mirándolo con los ojos ensanchados-Loki murió para salvarnos de Malekith, hizo todo lo que pudo, tú no lo mataste, Fandral.

-¡Pero fue cómo si lo hubiera puesto yo ahí!-respondió el rubio, girándose hacia ella, con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Esas no son las palabras de un guerrero y menos de la persona que Loki tanto quiso!-replicó ella con fuerza-Fandral... Loki se sacrificó, no dejes que sea en vano, todavía queda tu hija, Helena, que debe estarte necesitando mucho, ahora ella es la sucesora al reino, necesitará mucha fuerza.

-No puedo hacerlo...-musitó Fandral, bajando la cabeza, sus hombros hundidos.

-Sí, si puedes y vas a hacerlo, ella es tu hija, Fandral y vas a protegerla de todos, como Loki siempre hizo-el rubio la miró fijamente, sus ojos azules llorosos luego asintió levemente.

-Tienes razón, debemos regresar-dijo con firmeza.

* * *

Thor caminó lentamente en su cuarto, se sentía tan cansado, tantas cosas habían pasado en pocos días y el peso de ello recién estaba cayendo sobre él. El rubio decidió darse un baño, relajó sus tensos músculos en el agua caliente y se puso el pijama, dispuesto a ganar unas cuántas horas de sueño. Cuando llegó a la cama, le llamó la atención un sobre perla que no había visto, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió, leyéndolo rápidamente. Sus ojos se ensancharon con cada palabra que leía y al final los cerró con pesar, sentándose en la cama y dejando que la carta se escurriera por sus dedos.

_"Querido Thor:_

_Me voy._

_El día de la batalla, cuándo estuve con Loki... él pudo haberse salvado, pudo haberse liberado de Malekith y hubiera tenido tiempo aún para salir con vida de ahí pero en vez de eso, desperdició valiosos minutos en cumplir la promesa que me hizo, el de regresarme a tu lado. Lo que jamás pensó él es que si me regresaba a mí sin que él volviera, yo ya no tendría a qué regresar._

_Thor, tú has amado a Loki más tiempo del que me has amado a mí y aunque he disfrutado tanto del tiempo tuvimos juntos, siempre fue un tiempo robado, nunca debí de haberme metido entre ustedes, nunca debí de haber aceptado que te quedaras incluso cuándo sabía que estabas casado. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, quisiera poder disculparme con Loki pero eso ya es imposible pero al menos puedo hacer esto: Te libero, Thor. Quiero que regreses a Asgard y que cries a tu hija, ella va a necesitarte mucho más de lo que yo jamás te necesitaré._

_Te amo, Thor, no lo dudes jamás._

_Jane."_

* * *

La luz del Bifrost sorprendió a todos los residentes de la Torre Stark, dos guardianes se acercaron a la princesa, inclinándose ante ella respetuosamente.

-Madre de Todo ha requerido su presencia, Lady Helena. Sir Thor, Lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros también han sido requeridos.

-Estos midgardianos han sido nuestros hermanos de armas en esta batalla, desean que vengan conmigo-dijo Helena con firmeza, los guardias solo se inclinaron de nuevo y la morena se giró hacia ellos, caminando primero hacia Tony-¿Vendrías conmigo... a despedirme de mi padre?-el castaño apretó suavemente su mano y asintió-Avengers, me agradaría que nos acompañaran a lo que será la última despedida de mi padre.

-Estaremos encantados, Helena-respondió Steve por el equipo. Una hora después, todos se estaban apareciendo en Asgard.

-¡Bienvenidos!-dijo Frigga, acercándose para abrazar a Helena que se refugió en sus brazos, llorando-Mi pequeña niña, seca tus lágrimas, todo está bien.

-¿Cómo puede estar todo bien, abuela? Padre está muerto...-sollozó la muchacha, Frigga acarició su rostro y sonrió indulgentemente, girando para mirar tras ella. Odín caminó hacia el grupo y Thor ensanchó sus ojos, acercándose a su padre.

-Hijo-dijo Odín, poniendo una mano en su hombro, Thor cayó en sus rodillas.

-Padre, te he fallado-dijo con la cabeza baja-Juré hace tanto tiempo que protegería a Loki todo y todos... pero he roto promesa. Perdóname, padre.

-No hay nada que perdonar, hijo-dijo Odín, haciéndolo alzarse-Has aprendido de tus errores, has recuperado tu camino y Loki... él está bien-todos lo miraron con shock.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Helena, con la voz temblorosa.

-Tu abuelo despertó justo a tiempo para ser informado de la situación e ir a Midgard a salvar a tu padre, pequeña-dijo Frigga con dulzura-, no se pudo quedar a verlos porque tu padre estaba muy mal pero ahora se está recuperando.

-¿Loki está bien?-dijo Fandral en un susurro, Odín lo miró y asintió.

-Sir Fandral, he escuchado de mi esposa solo cosas buenas sobre tí-Fandral sacudió la cabeza.

-Solo he cuidado de las personas más importantes para mí, Padre de Todo-dijo con humildad. Odín asintió antes de guíarlos hacia dónde Loki descansaba. Helena se acercó inmediatamente, mirando fijamente el rostro de su padre.

-¿Cómo está su cuerpo?-preguntó inmediatamente.

-Herido pero sanando lentamente.

-¿Y sus niveles magia?-Odín miró a Frigga de soslayo y suspiró.

-... Sus niveles de magia son nulos, Helena-Thor, Helena, Fandral y Tony se voltearon hacia él de golpe.

-¿... Qué?-preguntó Thor en voz baja.

-Creemos que el agujero negro absorbió sus poderes, estuvo a punto de absorber su cuerpo también cuando lo saqué de ahí.

-Entonces... entonces... ¿no volverá a usar magia?-preguntó Tony en voz baja, sabía que Loki y la magia eran uno solo, esto iba a ser terrible.

-No lo sabemos, Hombre de Acero-dijo Frigga con amabilidad, sus bellos ojos tristes.

-Solo queda esperar a que despierte-todos volvieron a mirar a Loki.

* * *

-¿Qué pasará con mi padre si nunca recupera su magia, Bruce?-dijo Helena esa noche, cuándo estuvieron paseando por los jardínes-Dedicó toda su vida a estudiarla y perfeccionarla, es el mejor en ella ¿cómo vivirá sin su magia?

-Loki es muy poderoso, Helena, encontrará una forma, tus abuelos te dijeron que ellos también están buscando por soluciones-replicó Bruce, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, intentando consolarla.

-Tampoco saben cuándo despertará, mi abuelo dice que está justo en la superficie de la consciencia pero que no despierta del todo, me preocupa eso-Bruce se detuvo y la tomó de los brazos con suavidad, mirándola fijamente.

-Helena, hace unos días pensabas que tu padre estaba muerto y que nunca lo ibas a volver a ver, ahora lo tienes aquí, no pierdas la esperanza de que todo mejorará-Helena asintió, sonriéndole y lo besó suavemente.

-Gracias, Bruce-dijo, el castaño le sonrió suavemente y siguieron su paseo.

* * *

Pasaron varios días en los que Loki no despertó, los Avengers se dedicaron a conocer más de Midgard, Thor y Helena pasaban tiempo con Odín y Frigga, hablando sobre las cosas del reino y las posibilidades de recuperación de Loki. Fandral pasaba tiempo con Sif y los demás, aliviado de que Loki estaba vivo y relativamente bien. Frigga y Odín visitaban a Loki en las mañanas y las noches, monitoreando sus avances. Helena lo visitaba al mediodía con Bruce, hablándole o simplemente acompañándolo en silencio. Fandral iba después de las comidas, le leía con voz suave su libro favorito por vario tiempo. Tony iba solo, cuando caía el sol y le decía todas las cosas muy interesantes que podían hacer con magia y ciencia como pensaron cuando él fue a Midgard hace años, le dijo que tendrían tiempo de hacer todo esos proyectos y muchas cosas más. Thor iba en la noche, después de que Odín y Frigga se marchaban, y pasaba la noche a su lado, simplemente observándolo y pidiéndole disculpas en voz baja.

Fue justamente una de esas noches que Thor vio la membrana dorada empezar a temblar, se levantó presurosamente y se acercó a él. La membrana se deshizo con suavidad, dejando a Loki sobre la cama, Thor se lamió los labios con nerviosismo y apretó los puños.

-¿... Loki?-preguntó con voz suave, esperanzado. 

Los párpados de Loki temblaron y después de unos segundos, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente.

El Dios había despertado.


	16. Los recuerdos son cosas peligrosas

_Había sido una noche tensa. Uno de los cuervos de Odín había llegado a la hora de la cena, diciéndole a Loki que su presencia era necesitada en Asgard. Tony se había puesto completamente rígido, Loki no había dicho ni una palabra y la tensión había llevado a Pepper a irse más rápido de lo que normalmente hubiera hecho. Tony y Loki se sentaron en el bar, ambos bebiendo lentamente una copa de vino._

_-Entonces... mañana te vas-no era una pregunta. Loki suspiró y asintió._

_-Debería... debería ir a preparar mis cosas...-Tony asintió ausentemente y Loki se removió por un momento antes de levantarse para marcharse._

_-¡Espera!-Loki se volteó y encontró que su espacio personal había sido invadido por el castaño, Loki lo miró con sorpresa-Quédate conmigo-los ojos de Loki se ensancharon._

_-Tony ¿qué...?_

_-Estoy a punto de perderte para siempre-dijo, interrumpiéndolo. La respiración de Loki se detuvo, mirándolo con shock-Vas a irte y te casarás y no volveré a verte en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Así que, por favor...-Tony tomó su mano y depositó un suave beso sobre ella-quédate conmigo esta noche-Loki se quedó congelado, sin saber que hacer, sus ojos verdes se sumergieron profundamente en los castaños y lentamente asintió._

_Esa noche, ambos se marcharon de la mano hacia el mismo lado._

* * *

Helena estaba hablando en voz baja con su padre cuando unos fuertes toques sonaron en la puerta, ambos se miraron confundidos y Helena movió una mano, abriendo automáticamente la puerta. Tony entró con rapidez al lugar, sus puños apretados. Loki se tensó y le pidió en voz baja a su hija retirarse, ella se marchó no muy segura y Tony se acercó a Loki al momento que se cerró la puerta.

-Borraste mis recuerdos-le espetó con enojo, Loki era la viva imagen de la calma excepto por el leve temblor en sus labios que lo delataba.

-Borré  _nuestros_ recuerdos, no fuiste el único que olvidó-replicó con calma.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó-¿por qué los borraste? ¿por qué sacaste de mi memoria una de las mejores noches que viví en mi vida?

-Porque hubiera sido peor después de que me hubiera marchado-contestó Loki con sinceridad, Tony lo miró fijamente y él suspiró-¿Crees en serio que no fue duro para mí también? Esa noche, tuve que decidir a quién amaba más, a quién necesitaba más y sabía que si conservaba esos recuerdos, siempre estaría dividido en dos así que...

-Borraste nuestros recuerdos y te casaste con Thor-completó Tony, Loki asintió. El castaño perdió su energía y se sentó a su lado, sus manos tapando su rostro.

-Esto cambia las cosas-musitó, alzó la mirada, sus ojos duros.

-Esto no cambia nada, Tony-el hombre lo miró con la boca abierta, listo para replicar-Tony, tú estás con Steve ahora y yo con Fandral, estos recuerdos no cambian nada-el castaño cerró la boca, pensando en el rubio-¿No amas a Steve, acaso?

-Sí lo amo-respondió con un suspiro-Solo que... es difícil, todo iba de manera tan natural y cuándo tú apareciste... el mundo volvió a moverse bajo mis pies-Loki se mordió el labio y extendió su mano hacia él.

-Sigues siendo mi amigo, Tony, en mi corazón siempre habrá una parte que te amará pero elegimos nuestros caminos, tenemos personas a nuestro lado que nos aman y que merecen todo nuestro amor. 

-Creo que en realidad nunca tuvimos una oportunidad ¿no?-Loki le sonrió con tristeza, apretando suavemente su mano.

-Lo que hemos recordado ahora, Tony, no lo conviertas en un obstáculo entre tú y Steve, el capitán no lo merece-Tony asintió.

* * *

_-Te he extrañado tanto-musitó Thor contra su pecho, presionando besos rápidos y húmedos, Loki gimió._

_-Yo también, Thor-susurró, enredando sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de su cuello. Thor lo alzó de los muslos y Loki enredó sus piernas en su cintura, su espalda impactando contra el muro tras él. Thor besó sus labios con pasión y desesperación, Loki había estado un mes en Midgard, casi seis meses aquí y Thor lo había extrañado como loco, incapaz de esperar otro día más hasta que regresara de la misión diplomática en la que lo había enviado su padre._

_-Te necesito tanto, Loki, nunca vuelvas a irte de mi lado-susurró el rubio, ardientemente, deshaciendo los amarres de sus túnicas, ansioso por sentir su piel._

_-Nunca de nuevo, Thor, nunca nos separaremos de nuevo-musitó Loki y luego ya no hubieron más palabras._

* * *

Thor estaba sentado en su cama, mirando dos fotografías en su mano con tristeza. La primera era la única foto física que tenía de Jane y él, ambos estaban sonriendo, había sido tomada en la fiesta de compromiso, unos días antes de que los Jotuns aparecieran y todo se pusiera de cabeza. La ida de Jane lo había afectado, ahora que sabían que Loki estaba bien podía recién sentir su ausencia. Jane había estado a su lado, siempre haciéndolo sonreír y sabía que la chica se había sentido muy mal al pensar que Loki había muerto salvándola a ella de una muerte segura. Thor notó con sorpresa que en realidad, no se sentía tan triste como debería, solo nostálgico sobre lo que había dejado ir. Pero tal vez Jane tenía razón, tal vez ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

La segunda foto era una pequeña pintura del día de su boda con Loki, el moreno se veía radiante en plata y verde, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas de lo mucho que habían reído ese día, habían estado tan felices... Thor a veces pensaba que todo esto era un sueño, que en algún momento iba a despertarse e iba a seguir casado con Loki, enterándose de la noticia de que tendría una hija y siendo el padre más amoroso que pudiera existir. Pero no era así, él había cometido un error y ahora tenía la oportunidad de pedir perdón. Loki y él nunca volverían a ser lo que una vez fueron pero tenían una hija, tal vez, con esfuerzo, podrían establecer una amistad que los hiciera cercanos sobre todo con lo relacionado a Helena. Unos pequeños toques en su puerta lo despertaron de sus pensamientos y dijo un "adelante", Helena se asomó por la puerta y le sonrió levemente.

-Helena, pasa, por favor-la morena entró en el cuarto y se removió incómodamente-¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno, yo... ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo?-Thor la miró sorprendido y ella retorció sus manos levemente-Es que Padre está descansado y Papá tenía cosas que hacer y yo pensé que...

-Está bien-ella lo miró-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo a caballo?-ella sonrió enormemente y ambos salieron.

* * *

Loki se encontraba recostado contra el pecho de Fandral, los labios del rubio rozando levemente su cuello mientras que sus manos se paseaban suavemente por la espalda del moreno, relajándolo. Loki aún no se sentía del todo bien como para hacer demasiados movimientos pero esta intimidad entre ellos se sentía tan placentera que él hubiera deseado estar mejor solo para poder disfrutar del cuerpo de su amante.

-No necesitas preocuparte por eso-dijo Fandral, leyendo sus pensamientos en su rostro.

-Te deseo-le dijo Loki, mirándolo fijamente-solo quisiera poder tenerte ahora-Fandral lo atrajo contra él y lo besó con fuerza por unos momentos, dejándolo sin aliento cuándo se separaron.

-Pronto-dijo.

-¿Lo prometes?-el rubio le sonrió.

-Lo prometo.

* * *

Loki había estado leyendo en su cuarto cuándo tocaron la puerta, realmente, todos querían tocar su puerta en este día o algo por el estilo. Odín entró en su cuarto y lo saludó con una sonrisa afectuosamente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Loki le sonrió.

-Todavía fatigado pero espero que se pase pronto-Odín asintió y se acercó a su lado, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Tienes una visita esperando por tí-el moreno enarcó las cejas.

-¿De quién se trata, Padre?-el hombre giró y miró hacia la puerta por donde entró una alta persona con la piel azulada y los ojos rojos sangre-¡Byleistr!-exclamó Loki, sonriendo hacia su hermano.

-Hermano, me alegra ver que estás mejor-saludó el gigante, con una leve sonrisa. Odín se levantó, asintiendo como saludo.

-Los dejaré solos ahora-dijo, marchándose y cerrando la puerta tras suyo, Byleistr se acercó a él y lo observó de cerca.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso cuándo me ven?-refunfuñó Loki y el gigante solto una leve risa-Estoy bien, cansado pero espero recuperarme pronto.

-¿Y tu magia?-Loki tragó en seco. Enterarse que era posible que hubiera perdido su magia para siempre había sido un golpe duro para él pero estaba intentando no entrar en pánico, era optimista en que su magia regresaría a él una vez que se recuperara del todo.

-Volverá, estoy seguro-dijo con firmeza, el gigante asintió.

-Estoy aquí porque debía hablar contigo urgentemente.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó, sentándose de manera más recta.

-El funeral de Padre será celebrado en dos días más, todo nuestro pueblo está agradecido por lo que hiciste y nos gustaría que estuvieras ahí.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, hermano-dijo Loki, asintiendo hacia él.

-Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte-Byleistr removió un poco una pequeña cartera de piel que traía a su costado y sacó una pequeña bola de cristal-Padre dejó esto para tí entre sus cosas, dijo que era muy importante que llegara a tí en caso de que algo le pasara a él-Loki lo tomó entre sus manos con curiosidad y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué es esto, Byleistr?-el gigante observó fijamente la esfera antes de alzar su mirada hacia él.

-Una memoria. Una memoria muy importante para tí y para Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos a punto de entrar en la recta final de la historia, espero les siga gustando. Saludos!


	17. Cuando te rompen el corazón

Loki gimió escandalosamente y una de sus manos se posó en su boca, callando cualquier sonido que quisiera salir. Fandral sonrió de lado y mordió su cuello, sacando efectivamente un gruñido ahogado.

-¿Por qué acallas tus gemidos? Sabes que me gusta escucharte-Loki se mordió el labio inferior, sus uñas enterrándose en su hombro.

-Alguien...  _oh, Dioses_... alguien pue-puede venir-dijo entre gemidos-Van a...  _¡Ah!_... escucharnos-Fandral le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa mientras embestía más fuerte dentro de su interior.

-Que oigan-susurró en su oído y Loki estaba perdido.

* * *

-Gracias por pasear conmigo-dijo Helena mientras ella y Thor cabalgaban por los extensos jardines.

-Es todo un placer que quieras mi compañía-dijo Thor con sinceridad. Helena sonrió y jugó nerviosamente con la rienda entre sus manos-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Helena?-ella se sobresaltó y sonrió levemente, respirando hondo.

-Bruce quiere pedir mi mano a mi Padre-dijo, los ojos de Thor se ensancharon.

-No sabía que iban tan serio-Helena se sonrojó.

-Bruce va a regresar a Midgard pronto y yo quiero ir con él... sé que Padre pondría el grito en el cielo si me voy sin casarme, siendo que soy su pequeña y todo eso, por eso hemos adelantado un poco las cosas.

-Pero... ¿estás segura que Bruce es el elegido?-Thor suspiró-Yo estaba muy enamorado de tu padre y en algún lugar en el fondo, todavía lo amo pero hubo circunstancias que nos separaron... No quisiera que tú pasaras por el mismo sufrimiento por apresurarte-Helena se mordió el labio.

-¿Acaso no es lo mismo? Tú y Padre esperaron mucho tiempo para casarse y igual... igual no resultó. Yo estoy segura de lo que siento por Bruce y sé que seremos increíbles juntos. Yo lo sé-aseguró ella, Thor vio en los ojos de su hija la misma determinación que iluminaba siempre los ojos de Loki y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente con cariño.

-Entonces tienen todo mi apoyo-Helena se sorprendió luego sonrió enormemente, tomando su mano.

-Muchas gracias-Thor le sonrió, disfrutando el haber hecho feliz a su hija.

* * *

Cuando Tony entró en su cuarto esa noche, se sorprendió de encontrar a Steve sentado en el mueble del balcón. Tony había estado muy confundido esos días, los recuerdos regresados habían empezado a torturarlo y no sabía qué hacer. Por ende, había estado evitando a Steve.

-Steve-saludó con una sonrisa vacilante.

-Siéntate, Tony, tenemos que hablar-el castaño tragó y se movió lentamente hacia el mueble frente a él, sentándose casi al borde. Steve bajó la cabeza y una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro-Es irónico lo mucho que quería evitar esta conversación y ahora soy yo el que la inicia.

-Steve...

-No-lo cortó Steve luego tomó un gran trago de aire-Primero, déjame decirte lo que pienso. Tony... yo sabía todo lo que sentías por Loki, escuché cómo se lo gritabas a Thor en ese pasillo-los ojos de Tony se ensancharon y Steve soltó una risa amargada-Igual decidí estar contigo cuándo escuché que sentías algo por mí también, fue egoísta y... bastante estúpido por mi parte-Steve respiró profundamente y alzó la mirada firmemente-tú no me amas como Loki, Tony y... no puedo luchar contra eso-el rubio se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta-Adiós, Tony-el castaño se había quedado congelado en su mismo sitio y no se movió en un buen rato.

* * *

Decir que Loki estaba lívido era poco, cuando Helena le había soltado la noticia de que quería casarse en el medio de la cena, todos se habían quedado congelados en sus sitios, sin saber qué hacer o decir, excepto Thor que se había enderezado y miraba fijamente, esto solo lo enojó más porque eso quería decir que el rubio sabía de esto y lo estaba apoyando. Loki puso sus manos sobre la mesa y miró directamente a su hija.

-Tú y Banner espérenme en el salón de conferencias, Helena-dijo con firmeza, luego giró su vista hacia el rubio y lo fulminó con la mirada-¿Unas palabras, Thor?-el rubio asintió y ambos salieron del salón, Fandral se levantó del asiento y abrazó a su hija.

-Creo que no fue la mejor manera de decirle a tu padre tus intenciones, jovencita-dijo en tono reprobatorio pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-Espero que ambos sean muy felices, sé que nadie te protegerá como Sir Bruce y sabes que siempre contarás con nosotros-la pareja le sonrió, aún nerviosos-Si quieres aplacar la ira de tu padre, deberías dejar que Bruce hablara y diga sus intenciones con claridad, ahorita solo quiere protegerte y retenerte.

-Lo sé, papá pero esto es lo que quiero y no voy a dejar que me lo quite. 

-Por supuesto que no, cariño, tu padre entenderá-sonrió él.

* * *

Loki y Thor entraron en un cuarto privado y el moreno se giró hacia él con rabia. 

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Helena planeaba casarse con ese humano?-preguntó con fuerza, sus brazos cruzado y sus ojos chispeantes de furia.

-Porque no era mi lugar decírtelo, Helena tenía que hablar contigo del asunto.

-¿Y por qué fue a ti? Tú no eres su padre realmente, Fandral y yo lo somos-él espetó y Thor casi retrocedió ante el dolor que le causaron esas palabras.

-Helena es mi hija, no lo sabía al principio y sabes que jamás te reclamaría el no habérmelo dicho, he intentado construir una relación con ella sin forzarme en su vida y ella ha empezado a confiar en mí. No iba a traicionar esa confianza viniendo a decirte algo que debía ser dicho por ella misma, Loki.

-Helena es una niña, tiene quince años, no importa lo madura que parezca, está cometiendo un error-dijo Loki, sus puños apretados.

-Sabes que el tiempo pasa diferente aquí que en la tierra, Helena se ha desarrollado en su adultez maravillosamente, nosotros teníamos trece cuando empezamos a tener encuentros por todo el castillo-Loki giró el rostro para que no se notara su sonrojo pero Thor igual lo vio, lo que lo hizo sentir una extraña calidez por dentro-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas cómo te perseguía por todo el castillo solo para conseguir un beso?-Thor caminó unos paso, acercándose a él; Loki retrocedió pero pronto se vio arrinconado contra la pared-¿No recuerdas cómo buscaba cualquier rincón oscuro para presionarte contra una pared y besarte hasta robarte el aliento?-Loki tembló y se quedó sin respiración, sintiendo el calor de Thor lo suficientemente cerca pero sin tocarlo-¿No recuerdas que buscábamos cada ocasión para tocarnos, para sentirnos, para estar juntos?-sus labios rozaron el oído del moreno y este soltó un suspiro inaudible, Thor sentía el corazón desbocado y sus labios se movieron por inercia hacia su boca pero unos pasos afuera del cuarto los hicieron saltar y se separaron de golpe, mirándose fijamente. Thor se aclaró la garganta, repentinamente nervioso-Creo que... que... que deberías hablar con Helena... ella es más madura de lo que parece y... y sé que está tomando esta decisión correctamente-Loki asintió sin mirarlo, sus ojos fijo en el suelo.

-Yo... iré a hablar con... con Helena, permiso-dijo y prácticamente huyó de ahí. Thor se dejó caer contra un sillón y miró a la nada ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? El rubio enterró su cabeza entre sus manos y cerró sus puños alrededor de su cabello. No podía volver a hacer eso, no podía actuar por impulso y volver a acercarse de esa manera. Loki estaba en una relación feliz y estable, Jane acababa de dejarlo y se sentía solo pero eso no era excusa para hacerle eso a Loki, tenía que controlarse mejor. Thor pasó sus dedos por sus labios, recordando el roce de la piel pálida contra sus labios y cerró los puños. Necesitaba poner distancia con Loki.

* * *

Loki entró con rapidez a la sala de conferencia, cómo si lo estuvieran persiguiendo. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, su respiración ligeramente agitada y su cuerpo temblaba; ese cuerpo, esa cercanía, esos labios... El recordaba cada sensación y cada palabra que salía de los labios del rubio solo hacía que el anhelo y el deseo se formara más en su piel, su deseo de que volviera a tenerlo de esa manera, de volver a sentir esa piel sobre la suya. Loki sacudió la cabeza con firmeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Esos no eran buenos pensamientos, tenía que sacárselos de la cabeza inmediatamente antes de lo metieran en problemas.

-Padre ¿estás bien?-Loki se sobresaltó y se giró hacia su hija, ella y Bruce lo miraban con preocupación.

-Sí, sí... todo bien-se aclaró la garganta y se giró a mirarlo fijamente-Estamos aquí para hablar de ustedes de todas maneras, quieren decírme lo sucedido.

-Loki, si me permites-dijo Bruce, levantándose y el moreno asintió-Yo amo a Helena, Loki, por años he estado solo por decisión propia, por temor a lo que soy y a lo que llevo dentro pero Helena me acepta por completo, no tiene miedo de mí y yo moriría antes de dañarla de alguna forma, el Hulk y yo sabemos que jamás la dañaríamos y, si nos das tu bendición, quisiera que me dieras el permiso de casarme con ella, para hacerla la mujer más feliz de su vida cada día y hacerme el hombre más afortunado por tenerla-Helena tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa enorme, una de sus manos entrelazándose con la del castaño. Loki los observó fijamente unos minutos, pensando en silencio y poniéndolos más nerviosos mientras el tiempo pasaba.

-Está bien-dijo con simpleza y ellos lo miraron con incredulidad-Puedo ver el brillo enamorado en tus ojos, Helena y sé que nada puede hacerte cambiar de opinión, también veo la sinceridad en las palabras de Bruce, su amor. Les doy mi bendición y espero que sean infinítamente felices-Helena se levantó de un salto y se tiró a los brazos de su padre, agradeciéndole repetidamente, su sonrisa brillante. Bruce también sonreía, sus ojos castaños brillando con una felicidad que parecía iluminar su rostro-Solo espero que hagan esa boda aquí, estoy seguro que el reino querrá presenciar la boda de su princesa del sol-Helena asintió y tomó la mano de Bruce, completamente feliz.

* * *

Loki estaba acomodado en su cama en la mañana, sin deseos de moverse. Fandral y él habían hecho el amor toda la noche, cómo hace tiempo no lo hacían, Loki quería borrar el toque de Thor el día anterior, ese temblor que causó en su cuerpo y quiso que su amante quitara ese recuerdo con sus besos, con sus toques, quería gemir su nombre y correrse sin pensar en ojos azules y cabello rubio. Fandral salió de la ducha ya vestido y sonrió cuando vio a Loki en la cama, desnudo bajo las sábanas y sin ganas de levantarse.

-¿Cansado?-Loki le lanzó una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y tú que crees?-Fandral le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo apasionadamente, Loki enredó sus dedos en su cabello y gimió quedamente-Tengo que reunirme con Sif y los demás.

-¿Tienes que ir?-preguntó, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Fandral se rio y se inclinó, mordiendo suavemente el labio sobresaliente.

-Lamentablemente sí, tenemos una reunión con Odín-respondió, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

-Oh, bueno-suspiró Loki resignadamente, le dio un dulce beso y le sonrió-Regresa pronto.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo-replicó Fandral, besándolo de nuevo y saliendo del cuarto con una sonrisa. Loki se quedó echado en la cama varios minutos más antes de que decidiera darse un baño. Su magia aún no se recuperaba por lo que tenía que esperar que el agua se llenara, estaba confiado que su magia regresaría en algún momento pero empezaba a ponerse nervioso, él no era nada sin su magia. Al menos ahora estaba Odín para tomar el reino bajo su mando nuevamente, Loki aún necesitaba descanso aunque le gustaba fingir lo contrario, detestaba que lo vieran como alguien débil pero tenía que admitirse a sí mismo que se cansaba rápidamente en cosas menores, tenía suerte que Fandral no haya notado como sus jadeos eran un poco más desesperados de lo usual. Loki salió del baño después de limpiarse y se puso una túnica azul oscuro, con pantalones negros de cuero y botas de cuero altas, iría a cabalgar para despejar su cabeza y luego iría a hablar con su madre. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, un brillo azulado en su armario le llamó la atención, movió un poco la ropa y sacó la esfera que Byleistr le había traído. No había vuelto a pensar en ella desde que la había visto, otros asuntos más importantes tomando su atención pero ahora tenía todo el tiempo para verla, así que sentó en su cama y la tomó en sus manos, listo para ver su contenido.

* * *

 

La familia Real ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa Real a la hora del almuerzo; Odín, Frigga y Helena hablaban felizmente de su compromiso, discutiendo detalles y ceremonias. Bruce conversaba en voz baja con Tony, podía notar a su amigo desanimado pero este no quería de que se trataba, aunque sospechaba que tenía que ver con cierto rubio que estaba sentado más allá, jugando con su comida. Thor estaba conversando con Sif animadamente mientras que Fandral y Volstagg reían por algo. Natasha, Clint y Hogun llegaron poco después, habiendo estado viendo diferentes tipos de armas asgardianas. Ya solo faltaba Loki para que pudieran comer.

-¿Dónde estará tu padre?-musitó Frigga preocupadamente.

-Iré a buscarlo-dijo Fandral levantádose. Justo en ese momento, la puerta del comedor se abrió y Loki apareció por ellas pero su apariencia los sorprendió, su piel estaba pálida casi translúcida y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, lágrimas aún bajando por sus mejillas.-Loki... ¿qué te pasó?-los ojos verdes se clavaron en él con fuerza y casi retrocedió.

-Tú pasaste-respondió con los dientes apretados. Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon.


	18. Un recuerdo del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estuve leyendo Warbride de SatansSin y Victimario de Sakura Tamiko y mis Thorki feels se elevaron, así que antes del drama, un poquito de amor del pasado! La canción usada aquí fue High de Lighthouse Family, amazing song, really.

_**When you're close to tears remember** _   
_**Some day it'll all be over** _   
_**One day we're gonna get so high** _   
_**And though it's darker than december** _   
_**What's ahead is a different colour** _   
_**One day we're gonna get so high** _

* * *

 

_-¡Escuchen, escuchen!-dijo Odín, levantándose con su copa en la mano, todas las personas en la mesa se giraron hacia él-Por mi hijo, Thor, porque su coronación sea todo lo que deseó. Yo sé que él será un excelente Rey para nuestro reino. Brindo por él, por mi orgullo más grande. ¡Por Thor!_

_-¡Por Thor!-respondieron los demás, Thor tenía una sonrisa enorme, Loki estaba a su lado, sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente mientras celebraban. Mañana era el día de la coronación y estaban  haciendo una celebración privada, la familia Real, los tres guerreros, Lady Sif y algunos amigos cercanos como Lady Idunn, la princesa Freya y su hermano, el príncipe Freyr. Loki cogió su copa de agua y se sonrojó levemente ante la mirada divertida que le mandó Frigga, ella ya sabía de su embarazo pero había aceptado mantenerlo en secreto, Loki quería darle una sorpresa a Thor después de su coronación, como un perfecto regalo. Loki sonrió para sí mismo y se giró para hablar con Sif y Fandral que estaban a su lado._

_-Entonces ¿emocionado por mañana?-preguntó Sif con una sonrisa._

_-Completamente, mi esposo será Rey ¿cómo podría no emocionarme?-la morena se rio entre dientes, Loki se giró hacia Fandral y lo vio ligeramente serio-¿Todo bien, Fandral?_

_-Por supuesto, su majestad-respondió él y Loki lo fulminó con la mirada, haciéndolo reírse en voz baja-costumbre, lo siento. Todo está bien, Loki-el moreno sonrió, Sif se había girado a hablar con Hogun, dejándolos solos en su conversación._

_-No te vi bailar con ninguna doncella ayer ¿seguro que estás bien? Tú nunca dejas pasar la oportunidad de robarte los corazones de las doncellas-bromeó y Fandral sonrió, sus ojos levemente tristes._

_-No importa cuánto adore recibir el amor de las doncellas, hay solo una persona de la cuál me gustaría recibir amor-dijo en voz baja, su mirada fija en su copa de vino._

_-¿Estás enamorado, Fandral?-preguntó, sorprendido, el rubio le sonrió de lado ligeramente._

_-Sí._

_-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?-preguntó con curiosidad._

_-Porque esa persona está enamorada de alguien más-respondió, los ojos de Loki se entristecieron por su amigo._

_-¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto? ¿Estás seguro que ama a alguien más?-Fandral lo miró fijamente unos segundos y sonrió pero su mirada estaba ensombrecida._

_-Estoy seguro de eso pero tengo esperanzas de que eso cambie pronto-musitó en voz baja, Loki le sonrió._

_-Espero que todo te salga muy bien-dijo con sinceridad, Thor llamó su atención en ese momento y se giró, por eso no notó la mirada fija de Fandral en él, con un brillo especial en ellos._

* * *

_**And at** _   
_**The end of the day** _   
_**Well remember the days** _   
_**We were close to the edge** _   
_**And we'll wonder how we made it through.** _

* * *

_-Mañana ya es el día-sonrió Thor, sus ojos fijos en su consorte._

_-Te lo mereces, Amado, serás el mejor Rey que pueda haber-dijo Loki, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y mirándolo con una sonrisa amorosa._

_-Por supuesto que lo seré, soy yo después de todo-Loki bufó y rodó los ojos ante la arrogancia de su marido-A veces no lo puedo creer, siempre pensé que nunca llegaría a ser Rey, con Balder siendo el...-se cortó cuando sintió a Loki tensarse contra él y el moreno se separó, cruzando sus brazos y caminando hasta el balcón. Thor se mordió el labio y caminó hacia él-Lo siento, Loki, me olvidé que..._

_-Que odio que menciones su nombre en mi presencia-dijo apretadamente el moreno, mirando hacia la noche, Thor envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro._

_-Lo sé, lo siento mucho-dijo en voz bajo, Loki suspiró y trató de relajarse, Balder siempre era tópico prohibido entre la familia real y sus más allegados, todos ellos sabían que lo que el príncipe primogénito había intentado hacerle a Loki y lo que hubiera logrado hacer si el moreno no hubiera logrado alcanzar una daga y clavarsela en la espalda. Thor lo había encontrado con las manos ensangrentadas, sus ropas desgarradas, algunas marcas en su cuello y sus hombros, sus ojos desorbitados y aterrados, su boca abierta y llorando. Solo Frigga había podido calmarlo, luego revisó gentilmente sus recuerdos y casi se derrumba cuando vio lo que su hijo había estado a punto de hacer. Odín había hecho un funeral, dijo que había sido un accidente de caza y dejó que todos pensaran bien de su hijo, solo las personas más cercanas supieron de lo sucedido. Loki se encerró en sí mismo y solo Thor podía hacerlo sonreír algunos días._

_Loki había empezado a mejorar bastante cuando el rubio le propuso matrimonio, Thor siempre llevará ese recuerdo en su corazón, como los ojos verdes se habían encendido y sus labios se habían separado, mostrando su sorpresa. Luego habían estado sus lágrimas y la hermosa sonrisa que se había mostrado en su rostro, nunca había sido tan feliz cómo cuándo le dijo que sí quería casarse con él. Ahora estaban aquí, a un día de su coronación y de que su vida como Reyes empezara._

_-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-susurró Loki, girando en sus brazos y mirándolo fijamente. Thor sintió a su corazón agitarse y lo atrajo contra él, besándolo con pasión._

* * *

_**And at** _   
_**The end of the day** _   
_**We'll remember the way** _   
_**We stayed so close to 'till the end** _   
_**We'll remember it was me and you** _

* * *

_Thor depositó a Loki con suavidad en la cama, una sonrisa suave adornando su rostro mientras veía el rostro sonrojado de su esposo, sus labios enrojecidos, su respiración agitada, su mirada brillante. Nunca estuvo tan bello cómo ahora. Y era suyo. Thor lo besó con lentitud, saboreando su boca, entrelazando suavemente su lengua con la suya; una de sus manos bajó por su costado, acariciando desde su hombro hasta sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos y llevándolos hasta sus labios, depositando un tierno beso en sus nudillos antes de dejar un casto beso en sus labios y empezar a bajar por su cuello. Delicados besos y mordidas fueron dejados en la pálida extensión de garganta y Loki suspiró, apretado sus manos entrelazadas y tomando la sábana con la otra. Thor se tomó su tiempo en adorarlo, en besar cada parte de su cuerpo, en jurar su amor sin palabras y escribir nuevas promesas con sus roces. Loki estaba listo para explotar cuando el rubio por fin se adentró dentro de él, moviéndose lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, alargando el encuentro todo lo posible y Loki quería llorar de frustración y de alegría, porque podía sentir su amor, podía sentir su veneración y tenía tantos sentimientos atrapados en el pecho que pronto explotaría._

_-Te amo, Loki-susurró Thor, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-Siempre fuiste tú y siempre serás tú. Para siempre tú-Loki sintió los ojos húmedos, sus labios separados pero incapaces de crear otro sonido que no fueran gemidos necesitados. Thor besó su rostro con ternura luego mordió su cuello con fuerza, moviendo sus caderas más rápido. El orgasmo lo tomó desprevenido, su boca se abrió en un grito ahogado, su cuerpo se arqueó hermosamente y sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del rubio; Thor terminó unos segundos después, su rostro escondido en su cuello, ahogando su gruñido satisfecho. Ambos se quedaron echados ahí, entrelazados, cansados y contentos._

_-Yo también te amo-susurró, abrazando al rubio contra su cuerpo, Thor sonrió y cerró los ojos._

* * *

_**'Cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
You'll always keep me flying high in the sky of love.**_

* * *

_Loki sonrió, pasando sus manos por su cuello, alisando la hermosa túnica roja que su esposo usaba, admirando lo atractivo que se veía. Thor lucía imponente, su túnica de tela suave, color rojo, su pantalón negro y sus botas de cuero altas, su capa roja estaba colocada sobre sus hombros con sus ornamentos hechos de oro, su cabello rubio peinado y arreglado, la corona de príncipe aún puesta en su cabeza._

_-Nunca he visto a nadie más atractivo en mi vida-dijo, mirándolo con dulzura. Thor le sonrió de lado y envolvió sus brazos en su cintura, girándolo suavemente hacia el espejo._

_-Eso es porque no te has visto a tí mismo, Amado._ **_Tú_ ** _eres la personas más atractiva que he visto en mi vida-dijo el rubio en su oído. Loki estaba vestido con una elegante túnica verde de seda, su pantalón era de un gris suave mientras que sus botas eran negras y no tan altas como las de su esposo; su capa verde estaba arreglada con sus ornamentos en plata, su corona sobresalía entre los negros cabellos y complementaba todo su traje. Loki se mordió el labio, sonrojándose._

_-Eres un adulador-Thor sonrió y besó su mejilla._

_-Solo digo lo que veo, Esposo mío-Loki sonrió y besó sus labios con suavidad, disfrutando el solo sentir su presencia ahí. Unos pequeños golpes sonaron en la puerta y Sif se asomó, ella usaba una preciosa túnica azul cielo que resaltaba sus preciosos ojos y contrastaba maravillosamente con su cabello negro._

_-Es hora de ir, sus majestades-dijo con una sonrisita divertida. Loki y Thor se miraron el uno al otro, luego salieron de la mano hacia el salón del trono._

* * *

_**Don't you think it's time you started** _   
_**Doing what we always wanted** _   
_**One day we're gonna get so high** _   
_**'cause even the impossible is easy** _   
_**When we got each other** _   
_**One day we're gonna get so high.** _

* * *

  _Loki escoltó a Frigga por el medio del salón, ambos sonrientes mientras se posicionaban a lado de Odín y frente al consejo. Lady Sif estaba a un lado, vestida en su mejor armadura con Los Guerreros Tres; un poco más allá se ubicaban Lady Idunn y Freya y Freyr estaba junto al consejo, en sus sitios designados. Loki sintió que su pecho se inchaba de orgullo cuando vio a su esposo entrar, la gente del pueblo gritando por su futuro rey, alentándolo y haciendo que mostrara su hermosa sonrisa radiante. Thor se arrodilló frente a su padre, Odín lo observaba serio pero su único ojo mostraba orgullo y diversión._

_-Thor, mi hijo-dijo con voz solemne, puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió-Has recorrido un gran camino para llegar aquí, te he visto convertirte en adulto, en guerrero, en esposo, en el perfecto sucesor al trono. Thor, mi hijo, agacha la cabeza para que pueda bendecirte-el rubio le guiñó un ojo a Loki y este se mordió el labio para no reírse, luego bajó la cabeza-Thor, Dios del Trueno, mi heredero, yo, Odín, hijo de Bor, te nombro...-se cortó a la mitad cuando las campanas empezaron a sonar. Todos alzaron la mirada sorprendidos ¿Intrusos? Thor se levantó de golpe._

_-Sif, Fandral, quédense con la Reina. Volstagg, Hogun, Loki, Padre, conmigo-los cuatro se movieron rápidamente, Thor sujetó con fuerza a Mjolnir, caminando a pasos rápidos a lado de su padre, Odín dejó salir su arma para saber en que lado había sonado la alarma._

_-Es en la sala de Reliquias-los cuatro se miraron entre sí antes de moverse hacia allí, cuando llegaron vieron que dos de los guardias estaban muertos, uno de ellos estaba mal herido y habían dos Jotuns muertos._

_-Jotuns-musitó Loki, sorprendido. Thor apretó su martillo._

_-Esto es un fuerte ataque, Padre, mandaron intrusos, Jotunheim quiere guerra._

_-Thor, piensa claramente antes de hacer algo-dijo Loki, su tono preocupado._

_-Thor, no hagas nada irracional, fue un vano intento, déjalo así-Thor miraba a su padre en shock, sin poder creerlo._

_-¡Pero, padre...!_

_-No, Thor, he dicho que no hagas nada. Mientras las cosas se calman, tu coronación será pospuesta-Odín se marchó tras esas palabras y el rubio se quedó mirando tras su padre, sintiendo la ira crecer dentro de él._

_-Thor..._

_-¿Podrías ir a ver a nuestra madre, Loki?-dijo el rubio, sin girar a mirarlo. Loki se envaró._

_-¿Qué estás pensando hacer?_

_-Loki..._

_-¡No! Soy tu esposo y te conozco mejor que nadie ¿qué estás pensando hacer?-ojos azules se enfrentaron a verdes, ambos mirándose desafiantes antes de que el rubio se rindiera, nunca podría ganarle a su esposo._

_-Pienso ir a Jotunheim-Loki ensanchó los ojos._

_-¿Estás loco? Padre no lo aprueba, solo conseguirás que se disguste._

_-Este es un insulto hacia nosotros y no somos débiles, vamos a enseñarles un poco de lo que merecen y puedes ir conmigo o quedarte aquí, no reprocharé tu decisión._

_-Jamás voy a dejarte, a dónde vayas tú, iré yo-respondió Loki inmediatamente, el rubio sonrió y puso su mano en su cuello, atrayéndolo para besarlo profundamente._

* * *

**_And at_ **   
**_The end of the day_ **   
**_We'll remember the days_ **   
**_We were close to the edge_ **   
**_And we'll wonder how we made it through._ **

* * *

_Loki se movía de un lado a otro, tirando dagas de manera precisa, apareciendo y desapareciendo, cuidando las espaldas de su esposo mientras luchaban contra los gigantes. Sif y Fandral se habían unido a ellos poco después, todos estaban luchando fuertemente pero obvio que estaban siendo superados por número. Loki apretó los dientes, podía sentir su magia debilitándose, su embarazo estaba reciente lo que significaba que su magia todavía no se adecuaba del todo, lo cuál lo drenaba más de lo usual, sobre todo ahora que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo extremo para estar en todos lados a la misma vez. Hubo un momento en que un Jotun lo cogió del brazo y este empezó a convertise en azul, Loki ni se sorprendió, solo arranchó su brazo de un solo jalón y siguió peleando pero el gigante logró cogerlo y arrastrarlo hacia las cuevas, Loki estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, nadie podía verlo porque había estado protegiendo sus espaldas, no podía escapar. El gigante que lo cogió lo lanzó hacia adelante y Loki cayó de rodillas sobre el duro suelo de hielo, cuando alzó la vista se encontró frente al Rey Laufey, a su lado Byleistr y Helbindi._

_-¿A quién has traído, Tyr?_

_-Este hechicero ha resistido mi toque, su piel se ha convertido como la nuestra mientras duró el contacto, su majestad-dijo el gigante. Laufey ensanchó los ojos y bajó la mirada hacia Loki, el moreno se levantó y lo enfrentó con la mirada._

_-Eres... eres tú. El hijo criado por Odín-Byleistr se sorprendió e intercambió una mirada con su hermano._

_-Sí, soy yo-respondió Loki con firmeza._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Loki-respondió._

_-Eres tú mi hijo, el hijo de Farbauti-el corazón de Loki se aceleró cuando escuchó el nombre de su madre._

_-Sé quienes son mis padres , Rey, pero solo reconozco a Odín y Frigga como los que realmente me criaron-dijo Loki, sus puños apretados._

_-Loki... quisiera poder hablar contigo más tiempo, saber más de tí._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora sí te interesas por mí cuando tú mismo me dejaste para morir cuando era apenas un bebé?-exclamó Loki, enfrentándolo. El Rey de los Jotun parecía extrañamente débil, sus ojos fijos en los verdes, su rostro tenso y abrumado al mismo tiempo._

_-Cometí un error hace muchos años por culpa del dolor de una pérdida que no pude superar. Quisiera poder tener una oportunidad para remediar eso-Loki lo miró fijamente, inseguro de qué contestar cuando una luz cayó cerca y Odín apareció en su caballo, Thor, Sif y los demás apenas unos pasos detrás._

* * *

_**And at** _   
_**The end of the day** _   
_**We'll remember the way** _   
_**We stayed so close to 'till the end** _   
_**We'll remember it was me and you.** _

* * *

_Thor derrumbó a varios Jotuns con el poder de Mjolnir y se alzó para buscar a sus amigos, los encontró batallando con otros, ligeramente abrumados por el número e intentó encontrar a su esposo con la mirada. Un frío pánico lo recorrió cuando no pudo encontrar la figura de su esposo entre ellos._

_-¡Loki!-gritó Thor, buscándolo. Fandral giró la cabeza ante su grito y miró alrededor frenéticamente._

_-¡No está aquí!-gritó él, Thor sintió que un miedo terrible se apoderó de él y empezó a buscarlo por todos lados, derrumbando Jotuns como si fueran nada, frenético por encontrar a su amado. El rayo de luz del Bifrost cayó en la entrada del castillo de Laufey, Thor y los demás corrieron hacia allí y pudieron ver a Loki frente a Laufey y sus dos hijos._

_-¡Loki!-exclamó Thor, yendo hacia su consorte pero Odín lo detuvo con un movimiento de su espada._

_-Laufey-los ojos del gigante se entrecerraron._

_-Allfather-respondió, alzándose hacia él._

_-Liber a mi hijo, Laufey._

_-Yo no estoy reteniendo a Loki, Odín-dijo el gigante, girando hacia el moreno. Loki le devolvió la mirada con firmeza, aceptando silenciosamente su petición anterior de hablar en un momento más privado. Laufey se giró hacia Odín-tu hijo y sus acompañantes han atacado mi reino sin razón, los Jotuns que invadieron Asgard fueron unos rebeldes y no contaron con mi aprobación ni la de mi familia. Por esta vez, dejaré pasar esta falta, Odín._

_-Lo mismo haré yo, Laufey, controla a tu gente, no queremos una guerra de nuevo-Laufey no se dignó a responderle, ubicándose de nuevo junto a sus hijos-Vámonos-les dijo sin mirarlos, Loki se encontraba en los brazos de Thor, escuchando sus bajos reclamos y preocupaciones, sus ojos verdes encontraron brevemente los de Laufey antes de que la luz del Bifrost cayera sobre ellos._

* * *

**_'cause we are gonna be forever you and me_ **   
**_You will always keep me flying high in the sky of love_ **   
  
**_High, high, high, high_ **

**_**_High, high, high, high._**..  
_ **

* * *

_Decir que Odín estaba furioso era poco, empezó a reclamarle a Thor su actitud, llamándole todo menos idiota (aunque estaba realmente implícito), Loki se sorprendió un poco del abrupto cambio entre padre orgulloso a padre muy molesto. Sif y Los Guerreros Tres salieron casi apenas llegaron, no queriendo intervenir entre la familia, Loki se había quedado en medio del fuego cruzado, preocupado por lo molesto que estaba Odín e intentado no rodar los ojos cada vez que su esposo abría la boca porque en serio ¿qué iba a ganar Thor respondiéndole a su padre? Ir a Jotunheim había sido una mala decisión, todos lo sabían pero habían ido con él porque eran sus amigos y siempre lo apoyarían, Fandral estaba lastimado en un lado y Sif tenía una fea herida en la pierna, Loki había tenido suerte que el gigante no le hubiera hecho daño y Odín había aparecido en el momento justo._

_-No mereces el título que llevas-dijo Odín, arracándole los hornamentos-no mereces la confianza que tu esposo y tus amigos depositaron en tí-dijo, dejando caer la capa-no mereces el poder que llevas-dijo y Mjolnir cayó de su mano-Yo, Odín, hijo de Bor, te condeno al exilio sin tus poderes hasta que comprendas tus errores y aprendas humildad._

_-¡No!-exclamó Loki en shock, observando el rostro sorprendido de su esposo mientras caía por un vórtice, Mjolnir justo después. Loki se quedó mirando el lugar por varios momentos antes de escuchar un sonido pesado y girar para ver a su padre en el suelo-¡Padre!-se acercó a él y lo sostuvo como pudo._

_-Loki... tienes... tienes que cuidar de tu madre... y del reino... cuídalos...-susurró antes de que cerrara los ojos. Loki no sabía que hacer, eran demasiadas cosas a la vez, sus manos y piernas temblaban con fuerza mientras intentaba pararse._

_-¡Guardias!_

* * *

 

**_And at_ **   
**_The end of the day_ **   
**_We'll remember the days_ **   
**_We were close to the edge_ **   
**_And we'll wonder how we made it through._ **

* * *

_Thor no podía creer que fuera humano, que su padre lo hubiera exiliado y lo hubiera dejando sin poder alguno. Thor se quedó observando los cielos, gritando por Heimdall, rogando por volver donde su esposo se encontraba. ¿Sería para siempre esto? ¿Su padre lo había condenado de manera tan dura por este error? Lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos cuando pensó que ya no volvería a ver a Loki, que lo había perdido por su estupidez, por no pensar antes de hacer las cosas, por elegir su orgullo y arrogancia antes que pensar en él. Estaba condenado a quedarse en este reino, a no volver a ver a su familia ¿cómo pudo echar todo eso por la borda?_

_Thor lloró amargas lágrimas en el silencio de la noche, rogando silenciosamente por perdón._

* * *

 

**_And at_ **   
**_The end of the day_ **   
**_We'll remember the way_ **   
**_We stayed so close to 'till the end_ **   
**_We'll remember it was me and you._ **

* * *

_Loki observó el rostro triste de su madre, los ojos de Frigga apagados y fijos en el rostro durmiendo de su esposo. Habían pasado apenas dos días de lo sucedido y nada estaba bien, Loki había estado deprimido y estresado, el trono había pasado automáticamente a sus manos mientras su madre estaba en dolor y ya había recibido presión Sif y los demás sobre regresar a Thor aquí. Sif trataba de no ser demandante pero le preocupaba que Thor estuviera solo en un reino extraño, Fandral se estaba recuperando y se encontraba silencioso, ni protestando ni ayudando, Volstagg estaba de lado de Sif y Hogun no decía nada pero su postura era obviamente puesta hacia traer a Thor. Loki sabía que no podía hacer eso aunque quisiera, Mjolnir había sido sellada con un conjuro de Odín y él no podía deshacer su magia, Thor tenía que logarlo solo._

_Loki observó como Sif y los demás hacian su camino en el medio de la noche hacia el Bifrost, escapando en secreto para traer a Thor de vuelta. Fandral había aparecido poco después, dispuesto a quedarse a su lado, jurando su lealtad y el corazón de Loki se había sentido más aplacada al saber que no estaba totalmente. Aunque todo eso no importó cuando supo sobre Jane Foster._

* * *

**_'cause we are gonna be forever you and me_ **   
**_You will always keep me flying high in the sky of love._ **

* * *

_Thor sonreía mientras se perdía en los bonitos ojos de Jane Foster, la mujer lo había encontrado y lo había ayudado (bueno, primero lo había herido pero él era fuerte), Thor sentía calidez hacia ella, se veía como una persona buena, era amable y graciosa, también era frágil y su apareciencia gritaba por protección, su cuerpo débil y vulnerable. Thor sabía que él no habría volteado a mirar dos veces a Jane Foster si no fuera que, después de casi una semana de vagar por el desierto, hubiera aceptado la cruel realidad que iba a vivir para siempre en Midgard, viviendo como un mortal. El recuerdo de Loki se había vuelto un dolor que había metido en el fondo de su corazón, arrinconándolo en lo más profundo para no derrumbarse ante el dolor de saber que no lo vería jamás de nuevo._

_Jane volvió a sonreírle y Thor dejó que tomara su mano, si estaba iba a ser su vida ahora, él creía que podía resignarse a ella con Jane a su lado._

* * *

_**'cause we are gonna be forever you and me** _   
_**You will always keep me flying high in the sky of love.** _

* * *

_Loki se paró al borde del puente, bajando su mirada hacia el vacío y sosteniendo un pañuelo crema contra sus manos, Fandral estaba a su lado y uno de sus brazos estaba a su alrededor, dándole su silencioso apoyo y su soporte, su barriga de cuatro meses sobresaliendo levemente de su cuerpo. Loki bajó sus llorosos ojos verdes al vacío y alargó el brazo que tenía el pañuelo._

_-Fuiste una brisa que llegó a mi vida, removiendo todo a mi alrededor y envolviéndome en tu calidez. Hoy quiero que vuelvas a ser solo una brisa, para que no me duela tanto tu adiós y poder aprender a vivir sin esa alegría que me diste. Si brisa fuiste, brisa regresa a ser y que el viento te ayude a encontrar su curso-susurró y soltó el pañuelo en el aire, viendo cómo desaparecía poco a poco, viendo como las iniciales del hombre que amaba iban desapareciendo en la nada. Dejando que la brisa... brisa vuelva a ser._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apuesto a que los sorprendí con dos caps en la misma semana :D Los feelings, los feelings! Para los que están esperando How Did it y Sangre, probablemente mañana esté posteando uno de los dos. Y en adelanto, ya estoy trabajando en la octava parte de It used to be love además de un nuevo Frostiron y Winterfrost AU de tres partes :D! Saludos!


	19. Hearts can be that way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un previo de lo que vendrá...

-Loki...-susurró Fandral. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por el rostro del moreno.

-¿Cómo te atreviste...?-susurró, sus ojos dolidos.

-Loki, no entiendo...

-¡Lo sé todo!-gritó él, alzando la esfera azul que Byleistr le había dado. Fandral la observó con fijeza-Sé todo lo que hiciste, Fandral.

-Loki...

-Pude haberte perdonado todo, Fandral...-sollozó-todo lo que sea pero no la razón egoísta por la que lo hiciste-los ojos del rubio empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Solo quería una oportunidad-dijo en un susurro.

-Pudiste habérmela pedido, pudiste haber ganado esa oportunidad limpiamente pero lo que hiciste...-Loki cerró los ojos con dolor y Fandral se mordió el labio para no sollozar.

-Lo siento...-Loki negó con la cabeza, su mente girando caóticamente.

-No digas mentiras.

-Loki...

-¡No digas mentiras!-le gritó, apretando los puños-No... más... mentiras...-dijo débilmente. Fandral y Loki se quedaron mirando fijamente, el dolor, los remordimientos y la traición rodeando el ambiente.

-Loki-dijo Odín, levantándose-¿De qué se trata esto?-los ojos de Loki lucieron repentinamente asustados, como si no hubiera notado que había alguien más en el cuarto. 

-Yo...-susurró, retrocediendo levemente.

-¡Loki!-el moreno saltó y se detuvo-Exigo que me digas que sucede en este momento-Loki solo lo miró, incapaz de decir algo y Odín movió la muñeca, invocando la esfera hacia su mano.

-¡No...!-gritó Loki, alzando las manos pero era muy tarde, la esfera azul ya estaba en sus manos y proyectaba una imagen a la vista de todos. Fandral se encontraba vestido completamente con su armadura, una gruesa capa azul cubriéndolo mientras observaba a Laufey.

_-Entonces... ¿qué es exactamente lo que estás ofreciendo, guerrero?_ -preguntó Laufey.

- _El Cofre de los Inviernos_ -respondió Fandral, su voz firme.

- _¿Y cómo planeas entregarme eso?_ -inquirió Laufey, alzando las cejas.

- _Puedo traerlo sin que nadie lo note, nadie desconfía de mí y ese tesoro está lo suficientemente descuidado como para que no noten su ausencia por un largo tiempo_ -Laufey frunció los labios, pensando. _  
_

- _¿Y qué es lo que quieres de regreso, guerrero?_

_-Una distracción._

_-¿Distracción?-_ Fandral asintió.

- _Una distracción en la coronación del rey._

_-¿Para qué querrías eso?-_ Fandral sonrió para sí mismo.

- _Porque quiero una oportunidad, quiero una oportunidad para demostrarle al consorte del príncipe lo fácil que el querido príncipe de oro cambia de parecer sobre su amor. Una oportunidad para ganarme su corazón-_ Laufey lo examinó con la mirada antes de asentir.

- _Tenemos un pacto._

La sala se había quedado en silencio después de que la escena se esfumara, mirando el lugar vacío dónde había estado. Helena alzó la vista temblorosamente hacia Fandral, incredulidad reflejándose en los ojos azules. Thor se había quedado paralizado, las palabras de Fandral dando vueltas en su cabeza  _"...Para demostrarle al consorte del príncipe lo fácil que el querido príncipe de oro cambia de parecer sobre su amor..."_ Odín y Frigga se habían quedado congelados también pero Odín recuperó la compostura rápidamente.

-Sabes lo que esto significa-dijo el Rey, mirando a Loki.

-No...-jadeó Loki.

-¡Guardias!-llamó Odín, los hombres aparecieron y él señaló hacia Fandral-Encierren a Sir Fandral por traición contra el reino, estará en los calabozos hasta que decidamos qué hacer con él.

-Padre, no...-rogó Loki, intentó caminar hacia él pero sus temblorosas piernas se doblaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Helena y Frigga se movieron rápidamente a su lado, sosteniéndolo. 

-Loki... lo siento...-murmuró Fandral y luego fue arrastrado fuera del salón.

-Fandral...-musitó Loki vacíamente, mirando tras él.


	20. Vida por vida

Loki estaba sentado completamente tenso a lado del Allfather, Thor se encontraba al otro lado, mirando fijamente al frente. Helena lloraba desconsoladamente, cogiendo con fuerza la mano de Frigga, sus llantos sirviendo cómo fondo de lo que sucedía. Fandral se encontraba arrodillado al frente de ellos, sus túnicas sucias al igual que su piel, dos grandes esposas estaban en sus muñecas y Loki tragó duro al verlo, no dejando caer ni una sola lágrima. Las tribunas estaban llenas con varios Aesir, ninguno se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, Fandral había sido una persona muy respetada, el único que había logrado hacer feliz al rey después de que el príncipe Thor se hubiera marchado y no entendían por qué falta lo apresaban. Los Avengers estaban sentados en los asientos principales, sus rostros agrios y serios, Steve se había sentado lo más lejos posible de Tony y éste tenía que admitir para sí mismo que lo extrañaba.

-Fandral, uno de Los Tres Guerreros, conocido como Fandral, el Encantador. Te encuentras hoy delante de la familia real para pagar tus errores. ¿Tienes algo qué decir?-dijo Odín, levantándose de su asiento.

-No, Allfather-murmuró Fandral, su cabeza alta, ni una gota de humillación en él a pesar de sus ropas sucias y su rostro pálido.

-Fandral, has sido acusado de alzar falsos testimonios, de traicionar este reino y poner en peligro aquellos que trataste proteger-Odín giró hacia Thor, dándole su espada-El príncipe Thor y el Rey Loki han sido los más afectados por tus mentiras, por lo que serán ellos quiénes te castiguen ahora-Thor bajó la mirada hacia la espada que descansaba entre sus manos y alzó su mirada para ver a Loki, que lo observaba con tanta ansiedad que parecía a punto de tener un ataque de un momento a otro.

-El Rey Loki y yo deliberaremos y luego daremos nuestra respuesta-dijo el rubio con voz fuerte e hizo un gesto para que Loki saliera primero hacia el cuarto privado de deliberación. Apenas cruzaron la puerta, Loki se giró hacia él.

-No puedes matarlo-dijo con firmeza, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se veían desesperados-simplemente no puedes matarlo, sé que causó daño a nuestro reino pero no ha sido irremediable, no merece la muerte. No voy a dejar que lo mates, Thor, no voy a dejar que...

-Loki, cálmate-dijo el rubio, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, un sollozo se escapó de los labios del moreno y Thor lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, poniendo una mano en su cuello y dejándolo llorar.

-Estoy tan aterrado, no quiero que muera, no quiero que le pase nada, Thor-Loki alzó sus ojos suplicantes hacia él-por favor, por favor, no lo mates.

-Mírame, Loki-dijo el rubio con suavidad y atrapó la mirada verde con la suya-No voy a matar a Fandral-el moreno se quedo quieto, sus ojos mostrando incredulidad y desconfianza-Sé lo que Fandral hizo, sabemos que fue bajo y que si no hubiera entregado el Cofre, entonces ni Malekith ni Heilbindi habrían encontrado su camino el uno al otro. Pero también es cierto que él tenía razón, él probó que... que mis sentimientos no eran tan fuertes cómo yo decía que éran... probó que yo me iba a equivocar de todas maneras y sino fuera por ese recuerdo, nunca nos habríamos enterado de lo que hizo. Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que sabemos es que Heilbindi y Malekith están muertos, que él tenía razón sobre mí y que llegó a ser el hombre que ahora amas, por más que estés furioso con él, por más dolido que estés por su traición, lo amas y no voy a quitarte lo que amas, Loki, créeme en eso-el moreno se quedó mirándolo fijamente, viendo la sinceridad que reflejaban en los ojos azules y asintió lentamente. Loki se dio cuenta que aún seguía en los brazos del rubio y se sonrojó levemente, alejándose y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué haremos, entonces?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Creo que tengo una idea-dijo Thor y Loki lo escuchó atentamente. 

* * *

-No van a matarlo ¿verdad?-susurró Helena, apretando fuertemente la mano de su abuela.

-No, cariño, Loki jamás dejaría que eso pasara-respondió Frigga.

-Thor tampoco dejaría que eso pasara, estoy segura-dijo la morena, asintiendo para sí misma. Bruce pasó un brazo por su cintura y ella se apoyó en él, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y manteniendo su vista fija en su Fandral.

-Todo saldrá bien, no permitirán que le suceda nada-susurró el castaño y ella quiso aferrarse a esa esperanza todo lo que pudiera.

-Esto es muy estresante-murmuró Clint, al otro lado de la tribuna real.

-Sus asuntos son iguales que en la Tierra, si traicionas a tu país, eres hombre muerto-respondió Natasha, su rostro impasivo.

-Loki jamás dejará que maten a Fandral, lo ama-dijo Tony, sus brazos cruzados.

-Supongo que eso no debe complacerte-musitó Steve sin mirarlo y Tony apretó los dientes, listo para responderle cuando las puertas del cuarto privado se abrieron y Loki y Thor volvieron a tomar sus sitios. El rubio cogió la espada que su padre le había dado y la miró unos segundos antes de girarse hacia Loki y ofrecérsela. Loki la miró, antes de cogerla entre sus manos, generando jadeos horrorizados de Helena y los demás.

-¡No, Padre, no!-exclamó ella, solo Bruce reteniéndola para que no corriera hacia él. Loki mantuvo su vista en Fandral y bajó lentamente hasta que estuvo frente al rubio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y poniendo la punta de la espada justo bajo su barbilla. Fandral nunca apartó sus ojos de él y una leve sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro antes de que cerrara las ojos y aceptara su destino. Lo que no esperó fue escuchar el sonido de algo metálico cayendo y unas suaves manos recorrer su rostro. Fandral parpadeó, sorprendido y sus ojos se encontraron con los gentiles y tristes ojos de Loki. El moreno acarició su mejilla y apoyó su fentre contra la de él, Fandral jadeó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando entendió lo que Loki quería decirle, el moreno lo estaba perdonando sin palabras. Loki lo miró por unos segundos más, limpiando con dulzura las lágrimas que se habían derramado por sus mejillas, antes de levantarse y girarse hacia su padre.

-Vida por vida, Padre, Fandral salvó mi vida y nuestro código de honor dice que debo devolver el favor, Fandral no morirá hoy-dijo Loki con firmeza.

-No puede irse sin castigo, Loki-dijo Odín con severidad, aunque sus ojos se veían calmados.

-Y no lo hará-replicó él, Thor y él intercambiaron una rápida, el rubio asintió levemente y se movió hasta ponerse a lado de Loki, mirando directamente hacia su padre.

-El castigo que el Rey Loki y yo decidimos para Sir Fandral ha sido que sea desterrado de Asgard, a las tierras de Jotunheimn con el recién nombrado Rey Byleistr y Lady Amora y Lorelei, estarás bajo sus órdenes y no podrás dejar el reino por el siguiente siglo. Si desobedeces estas órdenes, serás ejecutado sin derecho a un juicio-dijo Thor con severidad, mirando a Fandral y este miró a Loki, los ojos verdes estaban suavizados y sabía que todo eso era su influencia, Fandral tragó saliva y asintió.

-Yo acepto mi castigo, príncipe Thor, Rey Loki-dijo el rubio con solemnidad y ambos asintieron. Los guardias se acercaron y Fandral se paró frente a Loki, ambos mirándose fijamente-Lamento todo lo que hice, Loki.

-Te he perdonado, Fandral-susurró Loki y lo abrazó fuertemente, derramando lágrimas en su hombro-voy a extrañarte mucho.

-Yo también lo voy a hacer-dijo Fandral, acariciando su cabello y haciendo a las cadenas tintinear. 

-Por favor, cuídate y no vayas a romper el trato, Fandral, no soportaría que te sucediera algo ¿entiendes?-el rubio asintió, algunas lágrimas se deslizaron sobre su rostro mientras besaba su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y sus labios con tanta delicadeza que Loki tuvo que apretar los puños para no sollozar abiertamente.

-Te amo, Loki-susurró contra sus labios, apenas un roce.

-Yo también te amo, Frandal-dijo él con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos y ninguno notó la pequeña chispa verde que apareció en sus dedos por un segundo. 

Fandral se marchó una hora después, Loki había insistido en que fuera aseado y cambiado. Fandral estuvo en el salón del reino vestido en una impecable túnica azul, sus ornamentos habían sido sacados pero él se sostenía orgullosamente, aceptando su destino. Helena lo abrazó largamente, diciéndole que lo quería y que lo visitaría apenas pudiera, que no se olvidara de ellos. Frigga y Odín también se despidieron de él, más cálidos de lo que deberían ser para lo que había sucedido. Sif y los otros dos guerreros también dijeron sus adioses, hablando en voz baja con él. Loki fue el último y lo abrazó largamente, poco dispuesto a querer dejarlo ir, separándose forzosamente cuando los guardias de Byleistr llegaron para llevar a Fandral dónde sería su nuevo hogar.

-Te amo-susurró nuevamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por siempre, Loki, eso tenlo por seguro-respondió Fandral, tomando su mano y depositando un suave beso en el dorso, dándole una última sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Los ojos de Loki lo siguieron hasta que desapareció y sintió que una parte de su corazón se había marchado con él. 


	21. Encierros

-Bruce y yo realmente lo queremos simple...-decía Helena, su voz baja.

-¡No, no! Helena, te estás casando con mi mejor amigo, su matrimonio tiene que ser maravilloso, yo puedo encargarme, conseguiré lo mejor...-interrumpió Tony,  _de nuevo_.

-Ellos no quieren nada grande ¿es tan difícil de entender? Déjalos escoger tranquilos, un matrimonio callado es lo mejor.

-Bueno, eso tampoco...-intentó decir Bruce pero lo ignoraron,  _de nuevo._

-Bruce merece lo mejor de lo mejor, necesitan grandeza, que todos lo sepan.

-Un matrimonio privado es más bonito, lo hace más especial, si tan solo entendieras...-Helena rodó los ojos, Bruce suspiró y Loki tenía las cejas alzadas, un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-Ya van tres días ¿crees que en algún momento pararán de discutir?-musitó Thor a su lado, una pequeña sonrisa jalando las comisuras de su labio.

-Creo que deberíamos tomar medidas extremas-Thor reconoció el brillo malicioso en los ojos verdes y sonrió.

-Estoy dentro.

* * *

-¡Esto es estúpido!-gritó Steve contra la puerta del cuarto en el que Loki lo había encerrado junto a Tony, Thor los había guiado justo a la trampa y Loki había cerrado la puerta, pudieron escucharlos reírse antes de que se fueran.

-Grita más fuerte, creo que no te escucharon al otro lado del palacio-comentó Tony con voz aburrida, sentándose cómodamente en el mueble y cogiendo un libro.

-¿Y tú que haces ahí tan tranquilo? Deberías de estar llamando por Loki, estoy seguro que vendría corriendo-Tony alzó las cejas y se levantó, avanzando lenta pero decisivamente hacia Steve, sintiendo su enojo crecer cada vez más.

-Hemos estado en esto por días, Steve, y creí que no hablar era lo mejor, que tal vez sí debería dejarte tranquilo. Pero ¿sabes qué? Ya no me importa ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Sí, estaba enamorado de Loki como un loco, lo extrañé por mucho tiempo y fui feliz cuando regresó-Steve retrocedió, su corazón encogiéndose-¿Pero sabes otra cosa más? Cuando Loki volvió, me di cuenta que no era lo mismo, que aunque estaba feliz de volver a verlo y sentí mucha nostalgia por lo que fue en un pasado, ese sentimiento de amor ya no estaba ahí ¿Y sabes por qué no estaba ahí?-Steve no se atrevió a moverse-Porque llegaste tú, Steve. Y estaba aterrado, porque ya había sufrido un dolor terrible antes pero era incapaz de alejarme de tí, así que decidí acercarme poco a poco, sin apresurar las cosas y todo iba a muy bien...-Tony le dio una sonrisa triste y se dio la vuelta-Lo que nos separó no es lo que siento por Loki, o lo que ya no siento, fue tu inseguridad al respecto y en vez de conversar conmigo, sacaste tus propias discusiones y decidiste dejarme, sin darme oportunidad de decir nada. Así no funcionan las cosas, Steve-dijo él y se encaminó hacia la puerta, moviendo la mano por uno de los costados y abriendo la puerta-tiene un truco-dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y salió.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados en la cena y había un silencio incómodo entre todos ellos, Tony estaba comiendo con tranquilidad, un gran peso se había levantado de sus hombros ahora que había podido decirle la verdad, tenía que aceptar que algunas cosas se acababan y, aunque le doliera, Steve había tomado su decisión. Steve le lanzaba tantas miradas furtivas a Tony que se había hecho increíblemente notorias, estaba poniendo a todos con los pelos de punta.

-Creo que encerrarlos no funcionó-susurró Thor, lanzándole miradas a la pareja.

-¿Crees que necesitamos intentarlo de nuevo?-susurró Loki de vuelta.

-Tuvimos suerte de que cayeran la primera vez, no creo que funcione una segunda-respondió el rubio.

-Yo creo que deberían dejar de meterse-interrumpió Helena, mirándolos con diversión y ellos lucieron avergonzados-A veces parecen niños-susurró Helena a Bruce y éste asintió, Frigga y Odín intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

* * *

Tony entró en su cuarto, soltando un suspiro cansado, el día parecía haberse extendido el triple y solo tenía ganas de dormir unas diez horas. El castaño prendió las luces con un movimiento de muñeca y saltó cuando vio a Steve sentado al borde de la cama.

-Dios mío, Rogers, casi me haces gritar como una niña-el rubio lo miró con arrepentimiento y diversión.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención-Tony puso una mano en su corazón, intentado calmarlo.

-No importa ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó, 

-Quería decirte que... tenías razón-el castaño lo miró con curiosidad, Steve soltó un largo suspiro y se levantó-Nunca creí que me volvería a enamorar después que desperté de nuevo y me enteré que habían muchos años, que la mujer que quise se había casado, había tenido hijos y había continuado su vida. Fue duro pero supe que tenía que seguir... te conocí a ti y fue tan maravilloso, Tony, casi caí al instante y me asusté cuando Loki apareció porque creí que te perdería, creí que volvería a estar solo y al final te perdí por mi culpa. 

-Steve...-el rubio se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, acercándose unos pasos hasta poner sus manos tentativamente en la cintura del castaño, Tony inhaló bruscamente, su corazón agitándose.

-Sé que no lo merezco, que he sido un gran idiota pero... ¿me darías otra oportunidad, Tony?-el castaño se removió ligeramente, supuestamente apartándose pero su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia hacia adelante, anhelando el calor del rubio.

-Steve...-susurró y tragó, incapaz de decir nada más. ¿Valía o no valía la pena acercarse? ¿Debía o no debía hacerlo? Tony miró los brillantes y honestos ojos azules de su capitán y supo que su decisión estaba tomada, no podía alejarse de él ni aunque la vida le fuera en ellos-Steve...-volvió a decir, inclinándose y tomando sus labios en beso lento y suave. Steve suspiró contra sus labios y lo besó con tranquilidad, apretando su agarre ligeramente en su cintura y acercándolo más a él, sin urgencia, tomándose su tiempo para saborear sus labios.

-He extrañado esto-susurró con suavidad y Tony sonrió.

-Ven, he extrañado que duermas a mi costado-Steve le sonrió y se dejó guiar.

* * *

-No estoy segura si los prefiero peleando o besándose por cada rincón-musitó Helena, mirando fijamente a la pareja que caminaba por los jardines, riéndose y besándose de rato en rato.

-Al menos son felices de nuevo-contestó Loki.

-Eso es un punto para todos-dijo Thor, alzando la mano y Loki la chocó.

-Ustedes no tuvieron nada que hacer, par de niños-regañó Helena con diversión. Loki se marchó poco después, dejando a padre e hija solos en el balcón-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Thor?-dijo Helena con suavidad y él asintió-¿Estás...? Quiero decir... ¿quieres... quieres regresar con papá?-Thor la miró sorprendido-No me agarres de tonta, he visto como lo miras-Thor suspiró.

-No importa lo que yo quiera, Helena, dañé mucho a tu padre en el pasado y él ama a tu otro padre, Fandral, incluso si está lejos ahora.

-Yo... adoro a mi papá Fandral, aunque lo que haya hecho estuviera mal. Pero... -ella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos-cuando era pequeña, secretamente siempre deseé que volvieras y pusieras un brillo de felicidad en los ojos de papá-Thor se quedó quieto, sin saber qué decir-Mi padre será quién tome la decisión al final pero ya lo perdiste una vez ¿Qué más tienes que perder si lo intentas de nuevo?-ella le sonrió suavemente y se marchó, dejándolo pensativo.


End file.
